dot hack: Revolution-Evolution
by Elewana
Summary: 22 letnia Kaori Ishimura rozpoczyna swoją przygodę w "The World", już pierwszego dnia dziwne rzeczy dzieją się w jej otoczeniu. Posiada ona moc... potężna ukrytą moc. Sama zaś przez swoje trudne dzieciństwo jest osobą nieufną i zamkniętą w sobie. Czy się zmieni? Czy pozna czym jest przyjaźń? Czy będzie potrafiła zapanować nad swoją mocą? Zobaczcie sami...
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1: Pierwszy dzień w "The World" (Online)

Hmmm... Niech pomyślę wygląd postaci... o mam jasnobeżowa karnacja, ametystowe oczy, długie do ramion proste fioletowo-błękitne włosy z grzywką lekko przysłaniającą prawe oko. Wzrost tak mniej więcej 170 cm, szczupła, reszta sylwetki tak jak na 22 letnią dziewczynę przystało (wiadomo o co chodzi). Ubrana będzie w lekkie wąskie materiałowe granatowe spodnie, luźną białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, długi do ziemi płaszcz z kapturem w kolorze głębokiej czerni oraz ciężkie czarne buty przed kolana. Z dodatków niech będą czarne rękawiczki bez palców i czarna opaska na czole, która przechodzić będzie pod grzywką ale tak po za tym będzie widoczna. Po lewej stronie tej opaski dam czarno-fioletową różę i gotowe.

Klasa postaci, zobaczmy co tu mamy... Co się dzieje przed chwilą była dostępna cała lista a teraz jedynie jest Night Slayer. Nigdy nie słyszałam o takiej klasie ale może to jakieś wyróżnienie za wykupienie wersji premium... Szkoda by było nie skorzystać z takiej okazji. Zobaczmy czym tam walczy... no proszę na start mam aż trzy bronie ale wszystkie są w jednej nazwanej Transforming Double Styhe ciekawe. A na koniec imię dla mojej postaci, niech będzie Erinome. No to pora zacząć moją przygodę w "The World" R:2.5.

Lokacją startową było słynne miasto dla początkujących Mac Anu. Niczym ono się nie różniło od tego z wersji R:2. W sumie wersje te aż tak drastycznie się nie różniły nie licząc bardzo realistycznej grafiki, tysiącom nowych opcji, kilku nowych klas, masy nowych niebezpiecznych potworów i możliwością osiągnięcia maksymalnie (jak na razie zaznaczyło nowe CC Corp) 250 poziomu postaci. Uczucie przeniesienia samego siebie do świata gry było niesamowite, zupełnie jakby to był prawdziwy świat. W końcu mamy 2021 rok, to nic dziwnego, że postęp idzie aż tak do przodu.

\- Hej ty świeżaku pomóc ci? - spytała mnie kobieta w biało-niebieskich szatach maga

\- Nie dzięki sama dam sobie radę, a tak w ogóle zapoznałam się dokładnie z samouczkiem. - odparłam odwracając od niej wzrok

Już ja takich "pomocników" dla nowych graczy znam... Przeklęci PK'e żerują na biednych nowych graczach, którzy myślą, że tacy cwaniacy im pomogą.

\- Jesteś pewna? - nie odpuszczała próbując za wszelką cenę postawić na swoim

\- Tak nie potrzebuję twojej ani nikogo innego pomocy jestem samowystarczalną samotniczką.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz tylko potem nie płacz... - odparła odchodząc

\- Hmpf... ja nigdy nie płaczę to dla mięczaków. - burknęłam pod nosem

Nie marnując ani chwili podeszłam do Chaos Gate by wybrać jakąś lokację odpowiednią dla mojego poziomu. Gdy to już zrobiłam przeniosłam się do miejsca, które złożone było z trzech polanowych wysepek na wodzie. Przede mną chodziła sobie grupka trzech goblinów, więc bez zastanowienia wykonałam precyzyjny atak z ukrycia. Moja srebrno-czarna podwójna kosa z ciemnofioletowymi refleksami zabiła wszystkie trzy gobliny przy jednym ciosie. Bardzo mnie to zdziwiło a jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że od razu awansowałam na 5 poziom a na dodatek dostałam po jednej mocy do dwóch pozostałych nie znanych mi jeszcze broni. Coś mi się tu nie podoba... ale na szczęście idzie to na moją korzyść.

\- Ratunku! Czy ktoś może mi pomóc? - wołał delikatny dziewczęcy głosik

Szybko rozejrzałam się wokół siebie i od razu znalazłam źródło dźwięku. Pobiegłam ile sił w nogach przed siebie a następnie wskoczyłam w pole bitwy, w którym zaatakowana została prze PK'a mała dziewczynka z dwoma różowymi kucykami, ubrana w falbankową sukieneczkę podobną do tych, które noszą pokojówki. Posługiwała się ona magiczną laską o kształcie różowej kociej łapki.

PK był najprawdopodobniej Twin Blade'rem ponieważ używał on jak broni dwóch krótkich ostrzy. Na twarzy czerwono włosego chłopaka ubranego w lekką dwuczęściową zbroję pojawiło się drobne zakłopotanie. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś się tutaj pojawi... a tu proszę taka niespodzianka.

\- Kim ty u licha jesteś!? - spytał poddenerwowany

\- Kimś kto zaraz sprawi, że przestaniesz dręczyć słabszych od siebie graczy! - odpowiedziałam szykując się do walki

\- Sama tego chcesz! - oznajmił atakując mnie

Nigdy nie walczyłam z innym graczem... I pomyśleć, że to pierwsze minuty gry...

Taka walka może okazać się ciekawym doświadczeniem lub nauczką by nie wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy.

Gdy w końcu zaczęliśmy powoli traciłam nadzieję na wygraną w tej potyczce. Nie ukrywam, że walka z kimś silniejszym od siebie z początku sprawiała mi kłopoty. Ale w końcu udało mi się jakimś cudem doprowadzić go do stanu, w którym uskutecznić mogłam Rengeki. Do wyboru miałam teraz trzy moce: Spirit Arrow, Moon Blades i Hell Blast. Najbardziej zainteresowała mnie ta pierwsza, więc bez zawahania postanowiłam ją użyć.

\- Spirit Arrow!

Po tych słowach podwójna kosa zamieniła się w długi czarny łuk ze świetlistą fioletową magiczną cięciwą. Następnie z łuku wystrzeliła nienaturalnie duża ognista fioletowo-niebieska strzała lecąc w jego stronę z ogromną prędkością.

\- Co to jest?! - spytał przestraszony PK próbując się jakimś cudem uwolnić

Chwilę po tym strzała przebiła go na wylot. O dziwo udało mi się go pokonać jednym ciosem. Po tym szybkim pojedynku awansowałam na szósty poziom... całkiem szybko jak na pierwsze minuty gry.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc. - powiedziała dziewczynka - Jestem Minu. - dodała niepewnie ale mimo to uśmiechając się

\- Nie ma za co, ja jestem Erinome. - odparłam odwracając się od niej

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołała łapiąc mnie za płaszcz

\- O co chodzi... przecież nic ci nie jest. - spytałam marudnie

\- Chciałabym dać ci mój Member Adress. - odpowiedziała wesoło

\- Na co mi on?

\- Dzięki niemu zostaniemy przyjaciółmi i w każdej chwili będziesz mogła zaprosić mnie do swojej drużyny, pisać maile i swobodnie rozmawiać na prywatnym czacie. - wytłumaczyła z uśmiechem na twarzy

\- No dobra niech ci będzie, dzięki. - powiedziałam idąc w swoją stronę

Mimo, że dałam Minu do zrozumienia, że nie mam ochoty dłużej z nią rozmawiać ta dalej szła za mną jak cień.

\- Czy nie powinnaś wracać do miasta? - spytałam w końcu

\- Wolę być z tobą w drużynie i zdobywać nowe poziomy ... A tak przy okazji już jesteśmy razem w jednej drużynie hihi. - oznajmiła ze słodką minką Minu... jak ona mnie denerwuje...

\- Eee... Jak ty? Ech nieważne ... niech ci będzie. Lepiej trzymaj się na dystans i używaj czarów ofensywnych. - odparłam dla świętego spokoju

\- Dobrze!

Razem z Minu oczyściłam całą lokację z potworów oraz zebrałam wszystkie trzy fragmenty świętego symbolu z ołtarzy, które otwierały wrota do Świątyni Bestii. Wewnątrz była skrzynia, w której znajdowały się skarby. Nie marnując czasu podbiegłam do niej a następnie ją otwarłam. W środku była... niech to szlag magiczna laska na trzeci poziom i szata na ten sam poziom.

\- Hej Minu chcesz te przedmioty? - spytałam próbując być uprzejma

\- N...naprawdę chcesz mi je dać?

\- Nie tak sobie żartuję... - odparłam głupkowato

\- Nigdy nikt niczego mi nie dał, dziękuję

\- Może to dlatego, że dopiero co zaczęłaś grać? - spytałam retorycznie

\- Nie nie ja już gram od kilku miesięcy, tak dokładnie to od wtedy gdy została wprowadzona wersja R:2.5. - odpowiedziała

\- Przecież to prawie osiem miesięcy! Co ty przez ten czas robiłaś? - rozumiem kilka dni ale nie miesięcy, ta dziewczyna mnie przeraża...

\- Odwiedzałam różne lokacje, przyglądałam się potworom, szukałam zwierzaków przynoszących szczęście i pecha, podziwiałam tą cudowną grafikę i...

\- Dobrze wystarczy mi tego. Aż boli mnie głowa od tych głupot. - przerwałam jej zdenerwowana

\- Szkoda, że nie mogę czuć zapachów, powiewu wiatru, promieni słońca, kropel deszczu i wielu innych...

\- PRZESTAŃ! Przecież to tylko gra! - wybuchłam

\- Tak ale nie powiesz, że po części nie przenosimy samych siebie do tej cudownej gry. Możemy swobodnie się poruszać, widzieć wszystko oczami naszej postaci, rozmawiać z innymi a nasze usta będą poruszały się zgodnie z tym co mówimy... Tutaj jesteśmy naszą postacią. - dokończyła mimo wszystko powoli obracając się wokół własnej osi zupełnie bezsensownie

\- W sumie to racja ale nie zmienia to faktu, że to gra i musimy robić jakieś przerwy na jedzenie, spanie i inne podstawowe czynności. - ta rozmowa przybrała bardzo dziwny charakter

\- Są tu tacy gracze, którzy są online 24/7 i jakoś żyją. - odparła podirytowana

\- Oni po prostu się nie wylogowują ale przerwy robią bo inaczej już dawno by się sami wykończyli.

\- No tak o tym nie pomyślałam ale jeśli...

\- Koniec rozmowy! Wystarczająco długo marnowałyśmy czas na gadanie o bzdurach. Już na pewno zdobyłabym nowe poziomy. - przerwałam jej ponownie idąc do Return Gate

\- Zaczekaj na mnie!

Po powrocie do Mac Anu miałam chwilę czasu dla siebie. Od razu poszłam sprzedać niepotrzebne mi przedmioty i za zarobione GP kupiłam pełno miksturek uzupełniających HP i SP. Gdy skończyłam zakupy podszedł do mnie PK, którego całkiem niedawno pokonałam.

\- Jesteś całkiem dobra jak na kogoś nowego w grze. - oznajmił chłopak - Chciałbym szczerze przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Moja znajoma powiedziała, że to świetny sposób na łatwe punkty doświadczenia i dobre przedmioty.

\- Co chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć? - spytałam niezainteresowana

\- Dzięki tobie od dzisiaj kończę z zabijaniem słabszych graczy dla rozrywki. - odpowiedział lekko mi się kłaniając

\- Bez takich scen! - warknęłam odsuwając się od niego - Wstydu mi narobisz idioto!

\- Przepraszam chciałem ci w ten sposób podziękować. A tak przy okazji jestem Akiron i proszę... to mój Member Adress - oznajmił po czym się wylogował

Ten dzień zaczyna się robić bardzo dziwny, i pomyśleć, że to pierwszy dzień na domiar wszystkiego... Ciekawe co mnie jeszcze dziś czeka, no normalnie doczekać się nie mogę ...  
Nawet nie zauważyłam, że temu wszystkiemu przyglądała się Minu. Ta dziewczyna jest jakaś dziwna...

\- Nie masz może niczego innego do roboty? - spytałam zdenerwowana

\- Nie. - odparła radośnie

\- Nie chcesz może zdobywać nowych poziomów jak każdy normalny gracz?

\- Zabijanie potworów jest nudne i tak przy okazji się ich boję, dlatego wolę wszystko obserwować. - stwierdziła beztrosko się śmiejąc

\- Ile ty masz lat co?

\- Dziesięć.

\- Nie jesteś może za mała na granie w gry online? - zapytałam zdziwiona

\- Moi rodzice mówią, że mogę robić co chcę i grać w co chcę, dlatego wybrałam "The World".

\- Masz bardzo dziwnych rodziców. - stwierdziłam drapiąc się po głowie

\- Do zobaczenia muszę iść zjeść obiad. - powiedziała po czym zniknęła.

W końcu chwila spokoju, mogę bez obaw wrócić do tego co miałam zamiar robić przez cały dzień. Szybko wybrałam silniejszą niż powinnam lokację i rozpoczęłam zdobywanie wyższych poziomów.  
W kilka godzin udało mi się osiągnąć 23 poziom a w dalszym ciągu nie potrafiłam znaleźć broni na swój poziom. Zaciekawiona zajrzałam do inwentarza i okazało się, że poziom mojej broni wzrasta wraz z moim poziomem. Jedynie musiałam zbierać nowe lekkie zbroje i dodatki co wychodziło mi na dobre, mniej zmartwień i zmian broni.

Chcąc wrócić do tego co wcześniej robiłam wybrałam losowo lokację i przeniosłam się tam. Jednak zamiast znaleźć się na odpowiedniej planszy Chaos Gate przeniosły mnie do bardzo dziwnego miejsca. Było tam podziemne jezioro otoczone przez turkusowe wysokie kryształy z ogromnym drzewem na jego środku, które lśniło błękitnym blaskiem. Nie miałam pojęcia gdzie jestem, więc odwróciłam się by wrócić do Mac Anu ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie było tam Chaos Gate co mnie zaniepokoiło. Na domiar złego z miejsca tego nie mogłam wysyłać wiadomości ani się wylogować. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo mi się nie podobała.

\- Nie bój się Erinome jesteś tutaj sama. - oznajmił melodyczny męski głos, który jakby dudnił mi w głowie

\- Jak to sama? A ty kim niby jesteś?! - spytałam rozglądając się wokół siebie

\- Jestem częścią ciebie, twoją jakby drugą osobowością, z którą możesz porozmawiać. - odparł spokojnie

\- Gdzie w takim razie jesteś? - dopytywałam poddenerwowana

\- Nie możesz mnie od tak ujrzeć ale możesz podejść do tego jeziora i wtedy mnie zobaczysz.

Zaciekawiona podbiegłam do jeziora i delikatnie nachyliłam się nad nim. Zamiast swojego odbicia ujrzałam ponad trzy metrowego ubranego w ciężką fioletowo niebieską płytową zbroję stwora wyglądem przypominającego humanoidalnego smoka bez ogona ale za to z ogromnymi rogami, trzema parami złamanych czarnych anielskich skrzydeł, dwoma parami oczu, które podobne były do rozpalonych fioletowych kul ognia. Ręce i nogi były jak u człowieka jednak okuty w hełm smoczy łeb z dwoma rzędami ostrych kłów psuł jego "ludzki" wygląd. Po dłuższych oględzinach zauważyłam, że na plecach zawieszony ma potężny dwustronny kościany topór.

\- Powtórzę moje pytanie kim jesteś? - spytałam z ledwością wierząc w to co przed chwilą zobaczyłam

\- Na imię mi Regitsu, Bezwzględny Siewca Mroku. Jestem twoim Avatarem. - oznajmił dumnie

\- Avatar? A co to niby jest? Nie czytałam o tym w samouczku. - ten dzień naprawdę jest dziwny

\- Avatar to coś co wykracza ponad świat "The World" i nigdzie nie znajdziesz o tym informacji.

\- Wytłumacz mi czym jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz.

\- Jak już powiedziałem jestem twoim Avatarem, wirtualnym potężnym tworem, który zdolny jest zmieniać cały system gry, niszczyć groźne wirusy. Możesz to robić mocą, która może czynić dobro bądź służyć egoistycznym czynom. Opanowanie tej mocy da ci ogromną wręcz niewyobrażalną przewagę nad wszystkimi normalnymi graczami, będziesz w stanie pokonać każdego na swej drodze. Pomogę ci w tym. - wytłumaczył

\- Ile osób posiada swojego Avatara?

\- Dotychczas było ich ośmioro, ten ostatni jest nie wiadomą lecz dziś przebudziłaś się ty, więc teoretycznie jest dziewięć Avatarów.

\- Tylko dziewięć?

\- Jedynie wybrani są w stanie opanować tę ogromną moc a same Avatary stworzone zostały wraz z grą i było ich dziewięcioro. - odpowiedział nieco tajemniczo

\- Czym różnią się ci wybrani od zwykłych graczy? - spytałam nadzwyczaj zainteresowana

\- Postaci tych wybranych przy tworzeniu obdarzone zostały specjalnymi umiejętnościami a ich użytkownicy byli naznaczeni nawet zanim zagrali w "The World"

\- Mówiłeś przed chwilą, że była ich ósemka... od kiedy oni są w grze?

\- Wszyscy pamiętają dobrze czasy R:2. Naturalnie powinno być osiem faz ale pojawiłaś się ty.

\- Czyli jestem dziewiątą fazą?

\- Nie, nie ma dziewiątej fazy, ty jesteś zerową. Powstałem zanim pozostałe Avatary stworzone zostały przez Morganę, pamiętam odległe czasy, w których nie istniała Aura. Stworzony zostałem w czasie planowania gry. Jednak wraz z pojawieniem się Aury zostałem przez nią zapieczętowany ponieważ byłem zbyt potężny a na dodatek nie chciałem służyć Morganie. Lecz w końcu po latach doczekałem się dnia swojego powrotu do „The World" – wytłumaczył dumnym głosem

\- Jak mam użyć twojej... a raczej mojej mocy?

\- Wystarczy, że się skupisz i wypowiesz z całej siły swojej duszy moje imię. Spróbuj...

\- No dobrze... – powiedziałam biorąc głęboki wdech i wydech – Regitsu!

Chwilę po tym znalazłam się w ciele Regitsu, cała moja postać była w nim zupełnie tak samo jak on we mnie gdy rozmawialiśmy. Zaciekawiona rozejrzałam się dookoła siebie i zauważyłam, że znajduję się w jakimś dziwnym ciemnym miejscu, które trochę przypominało mi przestrzeń, w której graficy tworzą modele do wszelakich gier komputerowych. Obok mnie co pewien czas przelatywały dane żywcem wyjęte z oprogramowań służących do tworzenia gier, dane internetowe, kawałki tekstur czy też wycinki kodów binarnych.

\- Co to za miejsce?

\- Jest to przestrzeń, w której Avatar może swobodnie się poruszać i walczyć, z czasem nauczysz się to robić bez wchodzenia do tej przestrzeni ale to trochę potrwa. Zapomniałbym dodać, że w dowolnej chwili możesz opuścić moje ciało by osobiście wykonać jakiś atak, rozkazać coś mi zrobić lub po prostu porozmawiać lecz jest to możliwe tylko z innymi posiadaczami Avatarów. – wytłumaczył dokładnie i powoli

\- Czy każdy Avatar ma zdolność swobodnego mówienia tego co chce?

\- Nie, tylko ja mam tą zdolność... Cóż na dzisiaj wystarczy czas wracać. – oznajmił

Po tych słowach znalazłam się w Mac Anu jakby nigdy nic. Oszołomiona tym co mnie dzisiaj spotkało przez chwilę stałam w bezruchu. Wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia przerosły moje wszelkie granice dziwactwa. Może lepiej się wyloguję i odpocznę... tak to bardzo dobry pomysł.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2: Nowy sąsiad. (Offline)

Z ulgą ściągnęłam z głowy moje nowe M2D a następnie wyłączyłam komputer. Teraz jedyną rzeczą o jakiej marzyłam to ciepły prysznic, długi odprężający prysznic. Gdy to już zrobiłam ubrana w swoją niebieską piżamę chciałam pójść spać ponieważ było już dość późno. Niestety hałas wnoszenia i przesuwania przedmiotów w mieszkaniu obok nie pozwalały mi na to. Najwyraźniej ktoś wprowadził się do tego mieszkania i teraz musi je umeblować ale ten ktoś mógłby to robić nieco ciszej. Z tego co udało mi się podsłuchać jest to ponoć młody chłopak, który dopiero wyprowadził się od rodziców. Jeśli to prawda to będę mogła pożegnać się na dobre z moją ciszą i spokojem. Nie przejmując się już dłużej hałasem położyłam się spać.

0111001001011101

\- Nie zapomnij, że jesteśmy dzisiaj umówione na wspólne zakupy razem z Ami, Rei, Hikari i Yumiko. – zawołała wesoło Mio

\- Jakbym mogła zapomnieć, będę gdzieś tak o 17. – odparłam biegnąc przed siebie – Do zobaczenia!

Szczęśliwa z tego udanego dnia szybszym krokiem poszłam prosto w stronę domu. Wiosną w Kioto a w szczególności w dzielnicy Fushimi jest wielu turystów, którzy przyjeżdżają tu z całego świata by zobaczyć tutejszy zamek. Mnie on już aż tak nie zachwycał bo mogłam go widzieć codziennie.

Nagle zebrały się burzowe chmury i zaczął wiać dość silny wiatr. W sumie nie miałam daleko do domu ale wolałabym uniknąć deszczu. Przyśpieszając kroku spoglądałam na coraz ciemniejsze niebo. Chwilę później gdzieś poblisko uderzył piorun. Ogłuszający grzmot na sekundkę mnie oszołomił ale gdy wróciłam do siebie kontynuowałam. Kolejny grzmot ... i kolejny. To nie wyglądało najlepiej. Ciężkie krople deszczu uderzały rytmicznie w moją skórę. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy a następna błyskawica uderzyła tylko tym razem bardzo blisko. Gdy tylko potworny błysk oślepił mnie ktoś złapał mnie mocno za nadgarstek i wciągnął do pobliskiej uliczki. Przestraszona chciałam się wyrwać jednak osoby te, bo była ich dwójka, zasłoniły mi usta rękami i skutecznie unieruchomiły. Sparaliżowana strachem nie wiedziałam co zrobić by się wyrwać tym tajemniczym ludziom. Ich oczy przepełnione były gniewem, nienawiścią i innymi negatywnymi emocjami...

1000101101010011

Z koszmaru wybudził mnie dźwięk stłuczonego szkła dobiegający z mieszkania obok. Pewnie ten nowy ma dziurawe ręce... To naprawdę musi być jakaś ciamajda skoro już stłukł jakiś talerz, a dopiero wczoraj się tu wprowadził.

Ubrana w moje wygodne dżinsy i czarną bluzę z kapturem zjadłam proste śniadanie a następnie sprawdziłam czy czegoś mi nie brakuje. Na szczęście zapasy wystarczą mi jeszcze na 3-4 dni, więc nie mam o co się martwić. Zrelaksowana wygodnie usiadłam a następnie włączyłam komputer. Już chciałam włożyć M2D gdy ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi. Lekko zdenerwowana spojrzałam przez okienko kto przyszedł. Przed drzwiami stał młody chłopak ubrany podobnie do mnie z nastroszonymi we wszystkie strony ciemnobrązowymi krótkimi włosami. Niechętnie lekko uchyliłam drzwi.

\- W czymś mogę ci pomóc! – spytałam niechętnie nie wychylając się za drzwi

\- Chciałem tylko się przywitać z moją nową sąsiadką. – odparł uprzejmie – Ludzie mówią, że jesteś dziwna ale jakoś wierzyć mi się w to nie chce. – dodał

\- No dobra niech ci będzie. – powiedziałam otwierając drzwi

\- A więc ja jestem Misaki Ryou i mam 21 lat. Możesz mi mówić po prostu Ryou. – przedstawił się ciepło

\- Ja jestem Ishimura Kaori i mam 22 lata. Ty też możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

\- Miło mi cię poznać

\- Cóż... Mi również. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy sobie przeszkadzać.

\- Nawet nie będziesz wiedziała, że ktoś mieszka tutaj obok. – zapewnił uśmiechnięty chłopak

\- To dobrze... W takim razie wolałabym wrócić do swoich zajęć. – powiedziałam powoli zamykając drzwi

\- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo znów porozmawiamy.

\- Tak tak już doczekać się nie mogę. – dokończyłam zamykając drzwi

W sumie ten cały Ryou nawet miły się wydaje jak na pierwsze spotkanie. Był dla mnie taki miły, uprzejmy i ciepły, a na dodatek nie przejmował się tym co mówili mu o mnie inni, dziwne myślałam, że nie ma na tym świecie ludzi miłych. Odkąd moje życie obróciło się o 180 stopni pewna byłam, że każdy dba tylko i wyłącznie o siebie i nie patrzy na potrzeby innych.

\- Hej Ryou! – zawołałam wychodząc z mieszkania

\- Tak? – spytał odwracając się

\- Dziękuję za tą krótką rozmowę, nikt od dawna ze mną tego nie robił przez to jaka jestem.

\- Nie ma za co. Od tego przecież ma się nowych sąsiadów co nie? - odparł śmiejąc się

\- Aha i jeszcze jedno... to co mówią o mnie inni to... prawda. – dodałam odwracając się

\- Spokojnie nie patrzę na ciebie przez pryzmat wad, przecież każdy je ma prawda? - spytał retorycznie z uśmiechem

\- Tak, racja, dziękuję. – odparłam wracając

\- Miłego dnia Kaori.

Albo on się nade mną lituje albo on naprawdę jest taki miły... Nie wiem co o nim myśleć, echhh po prostu mam mętlik w głowie, lepiej będzie jak wrócę do tego co chciałam zrobić wcześniej czyli grania. Wygodnie rozsiadłam się w miękkim fotelu i już miałam założyć na głowę M2D gdy znów usłyszałam dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

\- Niech to szlag to już piąty talerz! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany Ryou – Cholera teraz już szósty! – dodał po kilku sekundach

Może być całkiem zabawnie mieć takiego sąsiada jak Ryou, czuję, że to dopiero początek poznawania przeze mnie innego oblicza ludzi... kto wie może nawet czegoś nowego mnie nauczy... Gdyby tylko nie był taką ciamajdą i nie niszczył wszystkiego co dotknie byłby dla mnie sąsiadem idealnym. Być może to wkrótce się zmieni ... kto wie, kto wie?


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3: Nowa moc, nowe poziomy i nowi przyjaciele! (Online)

W mojej skrzynce e-mailowej były dwie wiadomości, jedna od Akirona a druga od kogoś nieznajomego. Najpierw otworzyłam tą od Akirona:

Od: Akiron

Do: Erinome

Temat: Nowe poziomy!

Znam świetną lokację od znajomego by szybko zdobyć nowe poziomy, na których chyba ci zależy co nie? :) W razie czego jest to: Δ Crystal Forbidden Sea of Sand. Aha nie zapomnij zabrać ze sobą Minu:) Spotkamy się w Mac Anu obok Chaos Gate.

Rety czy on da mi w końcu święty spokój?! Denerwuje mnie... nie wiem czemu ale mnie denerwuje, a na dodatek mam wziąć ze sobą Minu?! Przecież to będzie dla mnie istna tortura...

Zainteresowana otwarłam drugą wiadomość.

Od: &ep#a

Do: Erinome

Temat: Ra#%j (ę

O$#ść „The World" # pók& ni j $t %# &7ze z* #óźn+, je%&$ t go n$e ¡rob?(# %o teg& poż +?#es$. T- j%&t o!?at% e mo#e ostr! #$ni&.

Wiadomość ta była poważnie uszkodzona ale nie do nie odczytania. Chwilkę mi zajęło ułożenie jej w sensowną całość a mówiła ona: ''Opuść „The World" dopóki nie jest jeszcze za późno, jeśli tego nie zrobisz to tego pożałujesz. To jest ostatnie moje ostrzeżenie. Hmmm brzmi zupełnie jak groźba... E tam to na pewno jakiś dowcipniś napisał, który myślał, że nabiorę się na tak idiotyczny żart. Te dzieciaki nigdy nie wyrosną z robienia głupot...

Nie marnując już więcej czasu zalogowałam się i przeniosłam do Mac Anu gdzie czekał na mnie Akiron razem z Minu.

\- Dzień dobry Pani Erinome. – zawołała wiecznie uśmiechnięta Minu – Czekaliśmy na ciebie - dodała

\- Tak tak wiem...

\- Gotowa na przygody? – spytał Akiron

\- Im szybciej to załatwimy tym lepiej dla mnie. – odparłam niechętnie krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej

\- Widzę, że dzisiaj masz wyjątkowo kiepski dzień a to dopiero twój drugi. – zaśmiał się

\- Marnujemy tylko czas. – oznajmiłam marudnie

\- W takim razie zaproś naszą dwójkę do twojej drużyny i idziemy. Musisz wybrać Δ Crystal Fo...

\- Pamiętam nie musisz mi tego przypominać. – przerwałam

Gdy już ich zaprosiłam wybrałam polecaną przez Akirona planszę. Była to mapa na 21 poziom w jaskini typu "lochy". Nigdy takich nie brałam ponieważ za dużo było tam roboty a za mało potworów do zabijania, no ale niech im będzie ... Z czystej ciekawości za nim nas przeniosłam sprawdziłam jakie oni poziomy mają. A więc Minu ma 3 (jakoś mnie to nie dziwi) a Akiron 10, szczerze mówiąc nie mają oni żadnych szans na przetrwanie tam chociaż minuty... no chyba, że będą przez cały czas uciekać. Po przeniesieniu się na mapę przez pierwsze kilka minut chodziliśmy bezczynnie szukając jakichkolwiek potworów do ubicia ale nic tam nie było. No i właśnie za to nie cierpię tych lochów, zawsze jest tak samo.

\- Hej Akiron jesteś pewien, że to ta mapa? – spytałam zdenerwowana

\- Oczywiście, że to ta. – odparł

\- Ale nic tu nie ma...

\- Zaraz będzie. – zapewnił

Po kilku następnych długich minutach staliśmy dokładnie na tym samym co wcześniej, czyli niczym. Zdenerwowana odwróciłam się w stronę czerwonowłosego chłopaka rzucając mu moje groźne spojrzenie. Ten jednak nawet się tym nie przejął ... coś mi tu nie pasuje, trochę tu cicho... za cicho...

\- Jasna cholera długo tak będziemy chodzić bezczynnie?! – spytałam w końcu

\- Jeszcze trochę.

\- Głęboko gdzieś mam te twoje jeszcze trochę, łazimy jak idioci po tej pustej mapie tak jakby miał stać się jakiś cud i potwory nam z nieba spadną!? – rzuciłam zdenerwowana

\- Spokojnie jeszcze chwilka.

\- Że też musiałam posłuchać rady takiego idioty jak ty... – stwierdziłam zrezygnowana

\- Za mną już wiem, w którą stronę mamy iść. – oznajmił idąc przodem

Akiron nawet nie przejął się moim chamskim i nieuprzejmym zachowaniem i ruszył w głąb jaskini. Chwilę później znaleźliśmy się w pustym korytarzu. Nagle zamknęły się za nami drzwi a w jaskini pojawiła się trójka groźnie wyglądających graczy po zęby uzbrojonych w najlepszy sprzęt. Pułapka... nich to szlag trafi! Jedna kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn, wszyscy byli ogromnymi bestiami w ciężkich zbrojach. Na domiar złego cała trójka posługiwała się potężnymi dwuręcznymi mieczami. Jak dorwę tego Akirona to go na sztuki rozerwę bo to na pewno jego sprawka. Gnojek chciał się na mnie zemścić ot co.

\- To ona szefowo! Ona zrobiła ze mnie idiotę i zhańbiła imię naszej gildii. – oznajmił Akiron wskazując na mnie

\- Mimo, że miałaś wtedy niższy od niego poziom wygrałaś! Na pewno jesteś oszustką i splamiłaś dobre imię gildii Estreno, która stworzona została na wzór potężnej gildii PK'ów Kestrel. – oznajmiła kobieta podchodząc bliżej

\- To dlaczego nie jesteś w tej gildii? – spytałam złośliwie

\- Chcieliśmy stworzyć własną gildię i dorównać sławie i wielkości Kestrel.

\- Lub po prostu nie chcieli was przyjąć albo was wyrzucili na zbity pysk i ze złości postanowiliście stworzyć własną gildię. Żałosne... – zaszydziłam nie przejmując się swoją kiepską sytuacją

\- Nie denerwuj mnie niski poziomie bo pożałujesz! Ja mam 75 poziom ty 23 znaj swoje miejsce. – oznajmiła poniżając mnie

\- Może i mam niższy poziom ale nie oznacza to, że możesz mnie obrażać. – burknęłam

\- Ty naprawdę chcesz się bić co? – spytał Akiron z fałszywym uśmieszkiem

\- Lepiej stul pysk bo ty jesteś najbliżej!

\- Heh zaczynasz z moim kumplem, teraz to oberwiesz! – wrzasnęła szefowa bandy – Zanim zaczniemy musisz jednak wiedzieć, że zostaniesz pokonana przez mistrzynię i założycielkę gildii Estreno, Ar4x. – dodała

Sekundę po tym rozpoczęła się walka, w której uczestniczyłam wraz z przestraszoną Minu. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to by ktokolwiek ją zranił. Muszę użyć mocy swojego Avatara by ich pokonać. Zniszczę ich, sprawię by cierpieli, będą żałować, że zaczęli grać, że zadarli ze mną, Wielką Erinome.

\- Pani Erinome ja nie chcę umierać. – wyszeptała przestraszona Minu kryjąc się za mną

\- Nie bój się zaraz się z nimi rozprawię. – odpowiedziałam klepiąc ją po głowie

Prawie od razu się wyciszyłam a następnie poczekałam na moment, w którym zaatakują jako pierwsi. Ar4x ruszyła prosto na mnie szykując dla mnie swoją najpotężniejszą umiejętność. Teraz jest ten właściwy moment... REGITSU!

\- Widzę, że nie umiałaś się doczekać użycia swoich mocy w praktyce. – stwierdził Regitsu po przeniesieniu nas do tej dziwnej przestrzeni

\- Pech chciał bym wpadła w pułapkę tego fałszywego Akirona ale teraz przynajmniej dowiem się czy mówiłeś prawdę. – odparłam zainteresowana jak sprawy się potoczą

\- W takim razie co chcesz im zrobić? – spytał złowieszczo

\- Pokażę im by ze mną już nigdy nie zadzierali i modlili się o to by mnie już więcej nie spotkać po za miastem! Pokonam ich jednym machnięciem ręki hahaha! – odpowiedziałam szykując Regitsu do ataku na nich

\- Jak sobie życzysz...

Po tych słowach razem z Regitsu poleciałam w stronę sparaliżowanej a raczej unieruchomionej trójki PK'ów. Czułam się tak jakbym to ja nim była... w sumie Regitsu powiedział, że jesteśmy jednym, więc nie mam się co dziwić. Mój Avatar ściągnął z pleców swój ogromny topór a następnie przeciął kilkukrotnie całą trójkę jego plazmowym ostrzem.

\- Dlaczego oni się nie ruszają? – spytałam nieco zdziwiona

\- Zwykli gracze nie są w stanie zobaczyć Avatara i w chwili obecnej dla wszystkich normalnych graczy tak jakby zatrzymał się czas. Jedyne co zobaczą to błyskawiczne pokonanie twoich przeciwników. – wytłumaczył

\- To znaczy, że posiadacze Avatarów wszystko widzą... – wywnioskowałam

\- Dokładnie, a teraz wróć i zobacz co udało ci się zrobić.

Po powrocie do normalnego świata gry ujrzałam pokonanych PK'ów i przerażoną minę Akirona. Ten widok bardzo mnie usatysfakcjonował... teraz będę używać tej mocy tylko dla własnych korzyści. Stanę się niepokonana i nikt nawet administratorzy, ci cali bogowie a nawet pozostali posiadacze Avatarów nie staną mi na drodze. W przeciwnym razie tego pożałują raz na zawsze.

\- C c c co tu się stało? – spytał przestraszony Akiron

\- Teraz pora na ciebie! – nie zwlekając ani sekundy jednym cięciem go pokonałam bez problemu

\- Jesteś niesamowita pani Erinome! – za wiwatowała dziewczynka radośnie podskakując

\- E tam dla mnie to nic takiego. – odparłam skromnie

\- Pokonałaś ich wszystkich jednym cięciem a mieli dużo wyższy poziom od ciebie! I pomyśleć, że zrobiłaś to dla mnie. – w jej dużych lśniących zielonych oczach pojawił się blask, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno... Dzisiaj zyskałam sobie super fankę.

\- Przecież jesteśmy koleżankami, musiałam cię obronić przed nimi. – odparłam nieco znudzona

\- Rety... – powiedziała osuwając się na kolana

\- Hej Minu co się dzieje? – spytałam zaniepokojona

\- Wielka Pani Erinome to moja koleżanka ... niesamowite... – siedząc na ziemi Minu wypowiadała te słowa rozmarzonym głosem

\- Hej! HEJ! Jasna cholera czy ty mnie słyszysz?! Sama tego chciałaś.

Po tych słowach przerzuciłam Minu przez ramię i wróciłam z pochłoniętą swoimi dziwnymi marzeniami dziewczyną zostawiając ją obok Chaos Gate. Sama uznałam, że to świetny czas na zwiedzenie Mac Anu. W międzyczasie dostałam kilka wiadomości systemowy co mogło tylko oznaczać, że... Niech no ja sprawdzę, o ja cię nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że mam już 50 poziom. Hmmm to przez to, że w pakiecie premium był wliczony specjalny medalion zwiększający ilość zdobytych punktów doświadczenia o 150%, szkoda, że tylko na 7 dni. W takim razie dzięki tej trójce PK'ów mam tak wysoki poziom w 2 dni. Hehe jeśli będę miała szczęście to w tym tempie zdobędę mój wymarzony 250 poziom...

Po wyjściu z pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowały się Chaos Gate (miejsce to nazywało się DOME), przeszłam przez długi kamienny most nad rzeką. Gdy już przez niego przeszłam znalazłam się w centralnej części miasta nazywanej przez graczy rynkiem. W środkowej części wielkiego placu była dość duża fontanna a wokół niej rozstawione były sklepiki należące do gildii. Zaciekawiona podeszłam do pierwszego z nich. Niestety chwilowo nikogo przy nim nie było ale mimo to przejrzałam przedmioty jakie oferowali. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu w większości były to bardzo rzadkie akcesoria, bronie, zbroje oraz ulepszenia które, podsiadały cztery a nawet pięć gwiazdek a o dziwo ich ceny nie były wysokie. Ciekawe jaka gildia posiada takie przedmioty... niech no ja spojrzę na ten szyld ... o mam Canard. Będę musiała zapamiętać tą nazwę i przychodzić tu nieco częściej.

\- Witam uprzejmie w naszym sklepie! :D – zawołał wesoło chłopak, którego postacią była miło wyglądająca różowa bestia w kształcie kuli, trochę przypominał słodkiego szczeniaczka co dodawało mu uroku – Czego Pani potrzebuje? – spytał donośnie

\- Eh mówiłem ci Gaspard żebyś tak nie krzyczał, to odstrasza naszych niedoszłych klientów. – odparł nagle drugi chłopak, jego postać natomiast byla człowiekiem, ubrany był w zielony strój, miał krótkie trochę nastroszone brązowe włosy z długim do kolan lekko zakręconym kucykiem oraz ciemnobrązowe oczy

\- Przepraszam to już się nigdy nie powtórzy przyrzekam.:)

\- Dobrze, a więc czego pani po... po... tego no... uhm... – zaczął ten ubrany na zielono odwracając się w moją stronę

\- Czy coś jest nie tak? – spytałam zdziwiona

\- Nie nie nie. – zaczął nerwowo się tłumaczyć wymachując chaotyczne rękoma – Czego Pani...

\- Nie pani tylko Erinome. – wtrąciłam uśmiechając się do zakłopotanego chłopaka

\- Erinome... Ach tak ja jestem Silabus a to mój przyjaciel Gaspard. Miło cię poznać. – dodał rozluźniony

\- Oboje jesteśmy z gildii Canard. – dokończył Gaspard

\- Chciałabym kupić jakieś porządne akcesoria oraz lekką zbroję na 50 poziom.

\- Mamy tutaj coś co na pewno ci się spodoba spójrz sama. – powiedział niższy z nich

Rzeczywiście to co mi pokazali było towarem z górnej półki. Obydwa przedmioty miały pięć gwiazdek i ulepszone były do maksymalnego poziomu. Przez cały czas dwójka sprzedawców uważnie mi się przyglądała czekając na moją reakcję. Gdy tylko delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam na ich twarzach również pojawiły się uśmiechy.

\- Biorę obydwa przedmioty. – oznajmiłam po chwili namysłu

\- Razem to będzie 50 000 GP. – podliczył różowy

\- Nie bądź takim zdziercą Gaspardzie! Jako, że po raz pierwszy robi u nas zakupy dajmy może 50% rabat. – zaproponował brązowowłosy

\- Ależ my nigdy nie dawaliśmy nikomu rabatu Silabusie. – zaprotestował GaspardGaspard

\- Nie sądzisz, że byłaby to dla nas dobra reklama?

\- No tak ale co na to powie...

\- Nie przejmuj się nim trochę pomarudzi i mu przejdzie. – zapewnił zielony

\- No dobrze ale w razie czego to twoja wina! Razem będzie 25 000 GP. – podsumował

\- Bardzo wam dziękuję na pewno tu jeszcze wrócę. – odparłam idąc w głąb miasta

\- Erinome zaczekaj! – zawołał starszy

\- Tak?

\- Proszę to mój oraz Gasparda Member Adress. – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy

\- Dziękuję. Mam pytanko takie małe...

\- Słucham, co ci chodzi po głowie.

\- Ile czasu grasz w „The World"?

\- Kilka lat a co?

\- Oprowadziłbyś mnie po Mac Anu o ile nie masz ważniejszych spraw na głowie.

\- Nie ma problemu, Gaspard i tak nie lubi jak mu cały czas nad głową stoję:). – odparł spoglądając w stronę swojego przyjaciela

\- Dziękuje.:)

\- Po to tu przecież jestem... e raczej jesteśmy, no wiesz Canard, pomagamy inny jak tylko możemy. – poprawił się nieco zakłopotany chłopak

\- Zabawny jesteś Silabusie potrafisz poprawić komuś humor. – stwierdziłam cicho się śmiejąc

\- Się wie! A teraz chodźmy Mac Anu samo się nie zwiedzi!

Przez kolejną godzinę dokładnie zwiedziliśmy całe miasto. Silabus krótko opowiadał o tym co gdzie się znajduje i do czego służy. Normalnie usnęłabym podczas takiej wycieczki jednak on mówił o tym wszystkim w wyjątkowo ciekawy i niekiedy zabawny sposób przez co nawet na chwilę nie potrafiłam przerwać go słuchać. Na sam koniec wycieczki dokładnie pokazał mi jego zdaniem najciekawszą część Mac Anu, którą był port z kilkoma ogromnymi statkami napędzanymi parą. Trudno mi było tam odróżnić świat wirtualny od prawdziwego ponieważ wszystko tam wydawało się być tak realne... Uczucie to co jakiś czas przerywali dziwnie wyglądający gracze, którzy zupełnie bez celu biegli to w jedną to w drugą stronę. Na dodatek trafiliśmy na zachód słońca, który był jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. Dziwne... zachwycać się czymś co jest jedynie światem wirtualnym. Teraz już chyba wiem dlaczego „The World" okrzyknięte zostało drugim światem... Zauważyłam też, że w grze ludzie wydają się nieco milsi. Gdyby tylko tacy byli w prawdziwym świecie. Teraz chyba rozumiem ludzi, którzy grają 24/7.

\- No cóż to chyba koniec naszej wycieczki. – oznajmił trochę zawiedziony Silabus patrząc na delikatnie falujące morze

\- Niekoniecznie...

\- Hm? – spytał zaskoczony – Chcesz wszystko zwiedzić jeszcze raz?

\- Nie. – odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się –Co powiesz na zrobienie jakieś mapy? – zaproponowałam

\- Mam jeszcze lepszy pomysł. – odparł idąc w stronę rynku

\- Jaki? – ciekawa byłam na jaki wpadł pomysł

\- Jest taki jeden dość ciekawy quest w Quest Shop. – zaczął – Miałabyś ochotę wziąć w nim udział? – spytał nieco zawstydzony odwracając ode mnie wzrok

\- Jasne. – odpowiedziałam z entuzjazmem

\- Wiedziałem, że odmówisz przecież... Chwila moment zgodziłaś się prawda? Czy tylko mi się przesłyszało?

\- Nie przesłyszałeś się, idziemy! :D – było to bardzo dziwne po raz pierwszy użyłam tylu emotikonek w jeden dzień

\- Dobrze w takim razie zaproszę cię do mojej drużyny.

Krótko po tych słowach usłyszałam nieznany mi jeszcze dźwięk *blink* a następnie pojawiło się okienko, w którym była pewna krótka wiadomość:

Gracz Silabus zaprasza cię do swojej drużyny. Czy akceptujesz zaproszenie TAK/NIE

Bez zastanowienia kliknęłam przycisk z napisem TAK. Krótko po tym zobaczyłam, że ma on 170 poziom, że też zadaje się on z takimi ''młodzikami''... Ja na jego miejscu zajęłabym się zdobywaniem nowych poziomów by dotrzeć na sam szczyt. Ale on woli pomagać początkującym i jeszcze czerpie z tego radość, chyba go polubiłam za jego podejście do gry.

\- Quest nazywa się „W pogoni za szczęściem', dość optymistyczna nazwa nie sądzisz? – spytał z uśmiechem na twarzy

\- Rzeczywiście optymistyczna, ile osób jest potrzebnych oraz jaki poziom trzeba mieć? – spytałam przechodząc do konkretów

\- Na szczęście 2 osoby a sam quest jest na 45 poziom. – odpowiedział uważnie się czemuś przyglądając – Wiem, że poziom jest trochę niższy ale za to można zdobyć świetne przedmioty. – dodał po chwili przyglądając się mi

\- Mi odpowiada, przecież liczy się dobra zabawa co nie? – odparłam uśmiechając się szczerze

\- Dokładnie! – w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach zauważyłam dziwny ciepły płomyk, którego nie potrafiłam rozszyfrować

Kilka sekund później po zatwierdzeniu questa pojawił się dziwny bestio podobny rozczochrany NPC ubrany w biały profesorski płaszcz a na nosie miał ogromne okrągłe okulary przez które nie widać było jego oczu.

\- Witam was moi drodzy poszukiwacze przygód. Mam dla was niezwykłe zadanie, ostatnio podczas badań Zwierzaków Szczęścia natknąłem się na niesamowitą lokację. Było na niej 10 takich zwierzaków, chciałbym was poprosić byście zajęli się zbadaniem tej lokacji. Oto jej nazwa Δ Lucky Green Field. Życzę wam powodzenia! – wytłumaczył NPC po czym zniknął gdzieś w tłumie graczy

\- Wydaje się być to proste zadanie co nie? – spytałam zaciekawiona

\- Nawet za proste, czuję, że coś przed nami ukrył. – odparł Silabus przyjmując zamyśloną pozę

\- Cóż nie dowiemy się tego stojąc tu.

Po tych słowach przenieśliśmy się korzystając z jednego z portali tuż obok DOME. Następnie weszliśmy do środka i podeszliśmy do Chaos Gate. Tuż przed przeniesieniem się na podaną przez NPC mapę wymieniliśmy szybko ze sobą spojrzenia potwierdzając swoją gotowość. Przygotowani do drogi przenieśliśmy się na mapę podobną do tej, na której byłam po raz pierwszy jednak zamiast trzech wysepek było ich aż dziesięć. W sumie po jednej dla każdego zwierzaka.

\- Jesteś gotowa?

\- Oczywiście.

\- W takim razie dajmy z siebie wszystko! – oznajmił donośnie zupełnie tak jakby był to nasz okrzyk bojowy

Nie minęła nawet minuta a już na horyzoncie pojawił się pierwszy taki zwierzak. Podobny był on do miniaturowego brązowego słonia w słomkowym kapeluszu. Na jego widok cicho się zaśmiałam ponieważ wyglądał głupio i niezdarnie.

\- Tam jest pierwszy z nich! Złap go zanim ucieknie! – zawołał Silabus goniąc go

\- Ale jak mam to zrobić? – jestem dopiero drugi dzień i nie za bardzo wiedziałam co z tym zrobić bo aż tak to w samouczki się nie wczytywałam

\- Wystarczy go kopnąć. – odparł dalej biegnąc

Gdy tylko zwierzak był wystarczająco blisko mnie zaatakowałam go z ukrycia. Po kopnięciu go zwierzak zmierzył naszą dwójkę groźnym spojrzeniem zupełnie tak jakby próbował nas przestraszyć. Co za głupi NPC haha.

\- No i po sprawie teraz tylko zostało dziewięć. To będzie bułka z masłem. – oznajmiłam dumna z siebie przyjmując zwycięską pozę

\- Pamiętasz może Erinome jak całkiem niedawno mówiłem, że ten profesorek coś przed nami ukrywa? – spytał nagle

\- Tak a co?

\- Spójrz za siebie...

Niepewnie się obróciłam z powrotem w stronę zwierzaka i okazało się, że zamiast głupkowatego zwierzaka jest tam jego ogromny i groźnie wyglądający odpowiednik. Przeklęty NPC nas wrobił w coś takiego, jak ja tam wrócę to rozerwę go na kawałki.

\- No pięknie... Tego nam brakowało. – stwierdziłam przypatrując się zwierzakowi

Chwilę później stwór się na mnie rzucił. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy mnie zaatakował a już mój poziom życia zmniejszył się o połowę. Chciałam mu oddać ale o tego głupiego pomysłu odsunął mnie Silabus, który stanął przede mną.

\- Lepiej będzie jeśli zostawisz to mi. – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem szykując się przy okazji do ataku

Kilkoma szybkimi cięciami bezproblemowo pokonał tajemniczego stwora. Silabus walczył długim jednoręcznym miecz co wskazywało na to, że jego klasa postaci to Blade Brandier. Po tym wszystkim awansowałam od razu na 52 poziom. Czyli ten stwór musi być bardzo potężny albo...

\- Jesteś pewien, że to odpowiedni quest?

\- Oczywiście, sprawdzałem to kilka razy, no chyba, że stwór ten jest tak potężny jak średni poziom postaci w grupie. – odpowiedział drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie

\- W takim razie mam przerąbane. – zaśmiałam się

\- Nie martw się, obronię cię. – odparł odwzajemniając uśmiech

\- Teraz wiem.

\- Co?

\- Chciałeś po prostu pobawić się w rycerza ratującego damę z opałów co nie?

\- Eee ... Nie, nic podobnego... Raczej no... Nie to miałem na myśli... No wiesz... Nie wiedziałem, że to tak działa. – zaczął tłumaczyć się odwracając ode mnie wzrok

\- Haha żartowałam tylko, ale się zakręciłeś. – ten chłopak jest niemożliwy

Po oczyszczeniu całej mapy ze zwierzaków przynoszących szczęście i ich gigantycznych i agresywnych odpowiedników wróciliśmy do miasta aby dostać naszą nagrodę za wykonane zadanie. Coś czuję, że będzie to porządna nagroda a jeśli nie to...

\- O widzę, że zrobiliście wszystko o co prosiłem, w ramach podziękowań proszę przyjmijcie tą nagrodę za wasz wysiłek i poświęcenie. – oznajmił NPC po czym znów zniknął

Nagrodą było 10 miksturek odnawiających PM i 5 kuponów ze zniżką na przedmioty z gildyjnych sklepików. Żadnych GP żadnego doświadczenia tylko takie śmieci? No to teraz się zdenerwowałam, tyle czasu zmarnowaliśmy tylko po to. Jedynym pozytywem tego questa było to, że jakimś cudem osiągnęłam już 60 poziom. Wszystko dzięki temu medalionowi, który działa... tylko do 60 poziomu. No to skończyło się łatwe level up.

\- Chyba ten quest od początku był nie wypałem nie sądzisz? – spytał po chwili ciszy brązowowłosy chłopak

\- Wcale nie, zdobyłam nowe poziomy i lepiej cię poznałam. Było nawet lepiej niż na początku sądziłam. – odparłam obserwując krzątających się po rynku graczy

\- O jestem mile zaskoczony, w takim razie polecam się na przyszłość. – podsumował ciepło się uśmiechając – I pomyśleć, że byliśmy tam przez 2 godziny...

\- Aż 2 godziny?! Ale to szybko zleciało. Muszę już niestety kończyć.

\- Całkiem bym zapomniał proszę.

\- Co to?

\- Klucz do mojego at HOME możesz teraz w charakterze gościa przychodzić do naszej gildii. – wytłumaczył

\- A gdzie on jest? – spytałam zainteresowana

\- Wystarczy, że przejdziesz przez drzwi znajdujące się w Mercenary District i automatycznie przeniesiesz się do Canard.

\- Dziękuję obiecuję, że w najbliższym czasie się tam pojawię jeśli będę chciała z tobą porozmawiać. Cześć i do jutra!

\- Cześć!

Po tym krótkim pożegnaniu wylogowałam się z „The World", następnie sprawdziłam czy nie mam jakiś nowych wiadomości. Na całe szczęście moja skrzynka była pusta. Jak na razie mam dosyć wiadomości od innych graczy bo jakoś nic dobrego z tego nie wynikało. Może się to zmieni, może nie pożyjemy zobaczymy. Teraz czas najwyższy na odpoczynek. Już nie mogę doczekać się jutra.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4: "Odskocznia" od szarej rzeczywistości. (Offline)

Nie miałam pojęcia, że gra komputerowa może aż tak człowieka zmęczyć... hmm może to przez to uczucie przeniesienia samego siebie do gry? Ten postęp techniki powoli zaczyna mnie przerażać aż strach pomyśleć co dziać się może za 10 lat... Zmęczona poszłam się umyć a następnie położyłam się spać.

011001110101

Potężne grzmoty i oślepiające błyskawice uderzające w pobliskie budynki. Ciężkie krople deszczu uderzające o moją skórę. Te groźne przewiercające spojrzenia tamtych ludzi. Tamtej tajemniczej pary, która zaciągnęła mnie do zaułka. Ciemnego opuszczonego zaułka, w którym nikt nie mógł mi pomóc. Chciałam się spytać kim są i czego ode mnie chcą ale za nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć uderzona zostałam drewnianym kijem do baseball 'a w prawe ramię. Przestraszona upadłam na kolana by uniknąć kolejnego ciosu. Zamaskowany mężczyzna i jego partnerka z pogardą na mnie patrzeli zupełnie jakbym była ich zabawką.

\- Cz... czego ode mnie chcecie? – spytałam patrząc raz na niego raz na nią

\- Przyszliśmy odebrać cię ze szkoły. – odpowiedziała chłodno kobieta

\- Dlaczego?

Zamiast odpowiedzi otrzymałam kolejny cios. Tym razem w drugie ramie. Gdyby chcieli mnie porwać lub co gorsza zabić dawno by to już zrobili. Jednak oni chcą bym była w pełni świadoma. Kim oni do cholery są?

011011001111010

Na całe szczęście w porę się obudziłam, nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru powtarzać tego koszmaru sprzed kilku lat. Byłam święcie przekonana, że jeśli przeniosę się do Tokio ten traumatyczny dzień przestanie mnie w końcu nękać. Chyba jestem skazana na przeżywanie tamtego burzliwego popołudnia w nieskończoność. Dlaczego muszę być tak pokrzywdzona przez życie? Czy ja komuś zrobiłam coś złego? W czymś zawiniłam?

Z myśli wyrwało mnie donośne pukanie do drzwi. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem by domyśleć się kto to mógł być. Niechętnie wstałam z łóżka i spojrzałam na czarny zegar wiszący nad biurkiem. Wskazywał on, że jest już kwadrans po 15. Rety to ja aż tak długo spałam... Tracę tylko dzień przez tak długi sen. Muszę to jakoś skrócić bo inaczej będę przesypiała całe dnie.

\- Już już tylko się przebiorę! – zawołałam donośnie

Gdy tylko się przebrałam i uporządkowałam moje włosy podeszłam do drzwi a następnie je otwarłam. Jakoś nie zdziwił mnie widok mojego nowego sąsiada, który powitał mnie delikatnym ledwo widocznym uśmiechem.

\- A to ty Ryou, cześć. – oznajmiłam udając zaskoczenie

\- Cześć co tam u ciebie słychać?

\- Nic nowego, dobrze, że nie muszę nigdzie wychodzić i wszystko mogę załatwić przez Internet. – odpowiedziałam bezuczuciowo

\- Czyli to jednak prawda, że odkąd się tu wprowadziłaś to nie wychodzisz nawet na chwilę z domu. – stwierdził nieco zaniepokojony

\- Tak.

\- Długo to już trwa?

\- Wprowadziłam się tu mając 17 lat, więc możesz to sobie obliczyć.

\- 17 LAT?! Przecież byłaś wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem kto pozwolił ci tu samej mieszkać? – jego zdziwiona mina i nutka niedowierzania w głosie dała mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce on w to uwierzyć

\- Jakimś cudem udało mi się przekonać właścicielkę domu. – odparłam zupełnie tak jakby nie było nic wielkiego

\- Z czego w takim razie się utrzymywałaś?

\- Z pisania i ilustrowania swoich mang.

\- Jesteś wielka. – podsumował z zachwytem

\- Niby czemu? – całkowicie nie zrozumiałam powodu jego zachwytu mną, każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo

\- Niewiele osób w wieku 17 lat zrobiłoby coś tak odważnego i samodzielnego. – wytłumaczył

\- A co z tobą, wydajesz mi się być równie silną osobą jak ja.

\- Nic bardziej mylnego, sama widzisz, że dopiero co wyprowadziłem się od rodziców. – odparł cicho się śmiejąc

\- Ale wyprowadziłeś się z własnej woli? – spytałam z nadzieją

Zamiast odpowiedzi pokręcił głową śmiejąc się przy tym. A już myślałam, że trafiłam na kogoś podobnego do mnie... ech pozory jednak mylą.

\- Musiałem się wyprowadzić ponieważ moja mama miała mnie już dosyć. – zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej

\- Jak daleko od domu mieszkasz?

\- Kilkanaście minut drogi na piechotę.

\- Czyli też w Tokio dobrze myślę? – spytałam retorycznie

\- Yhm. A ty gdzie wcześniej mieszkałaś?

\- W Kioto.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała absolutna cisza, którą jednak przerwało stukanie obcasów jednej ze starszych lokatorek. Wdrapując się piętro wyżej spojrzała na mnie z miną podobną do tej jakby wygrała główną nagrodę na loterii.

\- Bez dwóch zdań jesteś po prostu niesamowicie silną psychicznie i fizycznie dziewczyną. Nie jedna osoba oszalałaby robiąc to co ty. – oznajmił uważnie mi się przyglądając – Czy na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – spytał po kilku sekundach

\- Tak a co?

\- Jesteś bardzo blada. Jadłaś coś dzisiaj?

Nie ukrywałam, że bardzo mnie zdziwiło jego zachowanie. Przy nim czułam się jakbym miała brata, z którym spokojnie mogłam porozmawiać na każdy temat a on uważnie mnie słuchał przynajmniej częściowo rozumiejąc co czuję. Wcześniej dla mnie taką osobą była Megumi moja młodsza o 5 lat siostra. W sumie niewiele rozumiała z tego co do niej mówiłam ale mimo to słuchała mnie tak jakbym opowiadała jej bajkę ... Nagle łzy same napłynęły mi do oczu. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłam jest dla mnie jedyną prawdziwą rodziną jaką posiadam.

\- Jeszcze nie bo dopiero co wstałam. –odpowiedziałam odwracając wzrok

\- Coś cię boli?

\- Nie. Skąd takie pytanie. – odparłam oburzona

\- Widzę jak płaczesz.

\- To nie twoja sprawa!

\- Dobrze w takim razie już pójdę. Miłego dnia Kaori.- powiedział powolnym krokiem wracając do siebie

\- Dziękuję za dzisiejszą rozmowę.

\- Nie ma za co. Po to ma się przyjaciół .

\- Jesteś dla mnie odskocznią w tym szarym i ponurym świecie. – dodałam ledwo słyszalnym szeptem

Nigdy nie sądziłam, że rozmowa kimś może aż tak dobrze wpłynąć na humor. Po dokładnym zamknięciu drzwi zjadłam lekki śniadanio-obiad a następnie usiadłam przed komputerem.

Tak do zdecydowanie jedyna i najlepsza droga by zapomnieć o wszystkim co mnie trapi. Tam w grze jestem zupełnie inną osobą. W tamtym drugim świecie jestem osobą szanowaną przez innych, silną, niezależną oraz kimś kto w końcu ma jakąś władzę nad otaczającym mnie światem mimo, że dopiero co zaczęłam swoją przygodę. Tak zdecydowanie wolę tamten świat i od dzisiaj jestem Erinome a Kaori będzie pełniła niewielką funkcję w tym szarym, nieuczciwym i pełnym cierpienia świecie. W końcu mam okazję by stać się kimś i przyrzekam, że nie zmarnuję tej okazji!


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5: Początki nie zawsze są trudne. (Online)

Po założeniu M2D całkowicie odcięłam się od świata, którego tak nie cierpiałam. Gdy tylko się zalogowałam zauważyłam, że w skrzynce mam jedną nową wiadomość. Zaciekawiona od razu zajrzałam do środka. Okazało się że to wiadomość systemowa:

Od: CC Corp

Do: Erinome

Temat: Gratulacje!

Szanowna Pani Erinome dziękujemy za granie w "The World".

Jako, że osiągnęłaś już 60 poziom masz teraz możliwość:

• korzystać z serwera Ω gdzie znajduje się znane miasto Lumina Cross,

• dzięki serwerowi Ω możesz uczestniczyć w walkach na arenie, by zdobyć tytuł Imperatora jednej z trzech lub też wszystkich Aren,

• możesz korzystać z serwera Θ gdzie położone jest miasto Dol Donna przeznaczone dla graczy z poziomem 50-100.

Życzymy Ci przyjemnej przygody w "The World",

Życzy zespół CC Corp.

Lumina Cross, Dol Donna i walki na Arenie... Moje marzenia powoli się spełniają, w końcu zostanę zauważona i doceniona przez innych.

Nie zwlekając ani chwili zaczęłam swoją grę. Z początku myślałam, że zostanę przeniesiona do jednego z tych nowych miast jednak znalazłam się w startowym Mac Anu. Bez chwili namysłu podekscytowana podeszłam do Chaos Gate i wybrałam nową pozycję: zmiana serwera. Najpierw postanowiłam, że odwiedzę Lumina Cross.

Miasto to było niezwykłe. Całkowicie inne od Mac Anu, przypominało one Las Vegas, były tam palmy liczne reflektory oraz główny budynek w Lumina Cross: Arena. Nie zachwycając się już dłużej odmiennością miasta pobiegłam w stronę Areny. Na ogromnej niebieskiej tablicy wyświetlane były statystyki z walk, które się odbyły, zapowiedzi zbliżających się walk oraz... Mój cel osoba posiadająca aktualnie tytuł Imperatora na Demon Palace. Aktualnie tą osobą był niejaki Haseo, który posiadał również tytuł Imperatora na Holy i Sage Palace, sam też miał maksymalny 250 poziom postaci. W żaden sposób jednak mnie to nie zniechęciło przecież mam swojego potężnego pomocnika. Mój Avatar Regitsu poradzi sobie z nim raz dwa.

Chwilę później obraz na tablicy znów się zmienił i teraz pokazywał portret Haseo a obok niego trzy korony. Miał on srebrne rozczochrane włosy z przyklapniętymi bokami i krótką grzywką, czerwone oczy oraz czerwone tatuaże na kościach policzkowych przypominające trójkąty wierzchołkami skierowanymi w stronę nosa. Z tego co mogłam zauważyć ubrany był w biały bezrękawnik a na plecach miał coś podobnego do półkolistej obręczy z kilkoma promieniami. Jeśli będę miała szczęście to może gdzieś go spotkam...

\- Dzień dobry czy chcesz zapisać swoją drużynę na zbliżający się turniej? – spytała NPC

\- Tak a ile potrzeba minimalnie członków drużyny?

\- Minimalna liczba to jeden uczestnik.

\- Doskonale. W takim razie się zapiszę.

\- Proszę podać nazwę swojej drużyny.

\- Deadly Shadow. – powiedziałam po chwili namysłu

\- Jeśli chcesz dostać się do turnieju musisz znaleźć się najmniej na 15 miejscu w rankingu Demon Palace.

Nie marnując ani chwili podeszłam do tablicy by sprawdzić ile punktów będę potrzebować. Ostatnia w rankingu drużyna posiadała 750 WP. Moim celem w takim razie będzie coś w okolicy 2000 WP by być na bezpiecznej pozycji. Kilka sekund później podeszłam do rejestracji by zapisać się na walkę z typu przetrwanie. Oferowała ona dużą ilość WP w krótkim czasie. Po wylosowaniu mojego pierwszego przeciwnika zostałam automatycznie przeniesiona do lobby areny. Mając jeszcze chwilę czasu sprawdziłam kto będzie moim pierwszym przeciwnikiem. Była to niejaka drużyna Sweet Peaches, w której wszyscy mieli 30 poziom. Łatwizna poradzę sobie z nimi w mgnieniu oka.

\- Panie i Panowie witam was wszystkich na walce eliminacyjnej do zbliżającego się turnieju. Dzisiaj walczyć dla nas będzie nowa drużyna... Deadly Shadow! – po chwili przerwy kontynuował – O dziwo w składzie tej drużyny jest tylko jedna osoba. Dość ryzykowne posunięcie biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy inni posiadają komplet 3 osób.

Po tym całym przedstawieniu przeniesiona zostałam na arenę. Wokół niej rozciągały się trybuny a w czterech kluczowych miejscach walka wyświetlana była na ogromnych ekranach tak by wszyscy mogli widzieć przebieg walki. Sama arena zaś była jakby zawieszona w powietrzu i otoczona niebieską laserową barierką by nikt nie spadł.

\- Jej pierwszym przeciwnikiem będzie dobrze wam znana drużyna Sweet Peaches! – na samo wspomnienie nazwy tłum za wiwatował

W skład tamtej drużyny wchodził Edge Punisher, który był liderem grupy, Shadow Warloc i Harvest Cleric. Nie wyglądali na kogoś groźnego w szczególności, że ich poziom był bardzo niski. A już się bałam, że będę musiała użyć moc Regitsu.

Chwilę później moi pierwsi przeciwnicy również zostali przeniesieni na arenę a ogromne reflektory oraz kamery skierowane zostały prosto na nas. Czułam się w tym momencie jak gwiazda wieczoru... Wszystkie pary oczu skierowane były w moją stronę. Chyba polubię to miejsce bardziej niż z początku mi się wydawało.

\- Rozpocznijmy więc serię walk naszej nowej drużyny! – zawołał donośnie komentator na co wszyscy zebrani za wiwatowali

Walka o przetrwanie składała się z 5 potyczek z różnymi drużynami. Pomiędzy walkami odnawiana była część mojego HP i MP mimo, że nawet nie zostałam nawet zadraśnięta. Po powrocie do Lumina Cross sprawdziłam ile punktów udało mi się zdobyć. W sumie jak na pierwszy pojedynek to poszło mi całkiem dobrze... 180 WP. Jeszcze kilka takich walk i zdobędę mój cel w jeden dzień!

Nie marnując ani chwili od razu zapisałam się na następna potyczkę. Po kilku godzinach na arenie miałam już 2700 WP co dawało mi trzecie miejsce w rankingu. A już się bałam, że nie dostanę się do turnieju a tu proszę, w jeden dzień mi się udało to zrobić. Gdy tylko odeszłam od tablicy dostałam wiadomość, najprawdopodobniej od CC Corp. Zaciekawiona z paska szybkiego dostępu przeszłam do mojej skrzynki e-mailowej. Tak jak przewidziałam była to wiadomość systemowa.

Od: CC Corp

Do: Erinome

Temat: Turniej Demon Palace.

Pani Erinome gratulujemy dostania się do turniej Demon Palace. Pierwsza walka o miejsce w ćwierć finale odbędzie się dzisiaj o godzinie 21:00. Walka ta dotyczy następujących drużyn:

• Deadly Shadow (lider: Erinome)

• Fight 2 win (lider: Aprox)

Życzymy Ci wielu zwycięstw na arenie!

Zespół CC Corp

Uwaga: Jeśli ta wiadomość dotarła do nie tej osoby prosimy o zignorowanie jej.

A więc dzisiaj jest moja pierwsza walka? Ale mam farta, że udało mi się dostać do turnieju w ostatniej chwili. Hm jakby tak dłużej pomyśleć mam jeszcze dużo czasu do pojedynku, więc mogę iść zdobywać nowe poziomy za ten czas by porządnie się przygotować.

Od razu skierowałam się do Chaos Gate po czym przeniosłam się do Dol Donna. W sumie miasto to nie przypominało ani Mac Anu ani Lumina Cross, na pierwszy rzut oka można pomyśleć, że to jakiś słoneczny wakacyjny kurort. Był tu złocisty piasek, błękitne morze, wysokie palmy kokosowe przez co miałam wrażenie, że jestem na jakiejś tropikalnej wyspie. Po chwili jednak przypomniałam sobie po co tu jestem, więc odwróciłam się z powrotem do Chaos Gate i wybrałam najczęściej wybieraną mapę. Θ Hidden Maiden's Two Wings, brzmi nawet nieźle a na dodatek był to teren z bossem na 75 poziom. Normalnie bym tam nie wchodziła ale od czego mam przecież moc Regitsu? Grzechem by było z niej nie korzystać.

Gdy tylko przeniosłam się do celu mojej podróży zauważyła, że jest to zupełnie inna mapa niż te, na których dotychczas byłam. Było tam zupełnie tak jak we wnętrzu kanionu lub czegoś podobnego. No tak przecież to są mapy przeznaczone dla graczy 50-100 muszę do tego w końcu przywyknąć.

Już na samym początku zauważyłam grupę trzech graczy walczących właśnie z robotami podobnymi do wielkich demonów z shintoistycznej mitologii. Nie miałam pojęcia co ale coś podkusiło mnie by ich zaatakować.

\- No proszę a kogo my tu mamy? Czyżby nowa PK'ka? – spytał szyderczo swoich kompanów Twin Blade'r

\- Taki niski poziom hahaha? – zaśmiali się jednocześnie jego przyjaciele, którzy zaś byli Harvest Cleric'ami

\- Śmiejcie się póki możecie! – odparłam atakując ich

Mimo, że cała trójka miała 79 poziomy nie bałam się ich zaatakować. Wystarczyło poczekać na odpowiedni moment... REGITSU!

Ułamek sekundy później byłam już w tej dziwnej przestrzeni razem z wyraźnie zadowolonym Regitsu. Nie czekając na jego reakcję jednym prostym cięciem załatwiłam całą trójkę. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że bycie PK'em może dawać aż tyle radości. Chyba to będzie moje nowe hobby...

Po kilku minutach wyczyściłam cały teren ze wszelkich potworów i graczy, którzy co chwilę się pojawiali i znikali po kilku sekundach. Przesiedziałam tak sobie całą godzinę zajmując się jedynie zabijaniem innych grupek graczy.

\- Kim ty jesteś? – spytała ostatkiem sił Macabre Dancer

\- Jestem Erinome, najgroźniejszą i najsilniejsza z pośród wszystkich PK'i. – odparłam ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem

\- A więc to ty jesteś tą nową Chaotic PK'em, który w ciągu godziny pokonał ponad 30 graczy?

\- Yup.

\- Jak tylko wrócę do miasta zgłoszę cię sławnemu PKK'owi... Nazywa się „Terror of Death". – zastraszyła mnie dziewczyna

\- Hm... Nie znam nikogo takiego ale chętnie go poznam. Powiedz mu, że tu jestem i czekam na niego. – zaśmiałam się siadając na pobliskim kamieniu

Po tych słowach dziewczyna zniknęła w blasku niebieskiego światła.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny Erinome. – powiedział nagle głos należący do Regitsu

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wybrałaś właściwą drogę dla swojej mocy. Właśnie tego po tobie się spodziewałem jesteś bardzo sprytną i inteligentną dziewczyną. – pochwalił mnie

\- Dziękuję ale bez ciebie nie dałabym rady. – odparłam

\- Razem tworzymy niepokonany duet. Spójrz tylko następni gracze wchodzą prosto do twojej pułapki... Załatw ich!

\- He he he z przyjemnością to zrobię Regitsu. – odparłam powoli zbliżając się do grupki graczy

011011101

Ogromna i nieprzewidywalna moc kieruje nią... Niestety nie potrafi nad nią zapanować i daje się zaślepić swoim egoistycznym pobudkom... Jej oczy zamiast posiadać piękny i głęboki ametystowy kolor przypominają puste przestrzenie, w których delikatnie faluje płynne złoto... Ona musi kontrolować tę moc a nie moc nią... Jeśli tak dalej będzie wyniszczy samą siebie a później nie będzie już ratunku ani dla niej ani dla całego "The World"... Jeśli inni zawiodą... będę musiał ... jej pomóc ... Nie wiem dlaczego ale... muszę ją za wszelką cenę ochronić przed tym strasznym losem... Ona... ona... jest kimś ważnym... Nie mogę pozwolić by stało się najgorsze...

0110010101

Minęło kilkadziesiąt minut a tego tajemniczego PKK'a nadal nie było. Może się przestraszył widząc mój rekord, który jak na razie wynosił 42 graczy w ciągu dwóch godzin. Już miałam wracać do Dol Donna gdy usłyszałam kroki jakiejś grupki graczy. Czyżby to byli następni frajerzy, którzy myślą, że mogą dać mi radę? Gdy tylko się odwróciła ujrzałam tak jak myślałam trójkę graczy. Dwóch chłopaków i jedna kobieta. Jeden z nich miał długie niebieskie włosy spięte żółtą opaską w wysoki kucyk a ubrany był w żółty lekki strój z brązowymi dodatkami, w ręce trzymał broń – Steam Gunner. Kobieta miała bardzo długie różowe włosy spięte w dwa kucyki a na nosie miała okulary, ubrana była w bardzo skąpy strój jej bronią były metalowe pięści – Tribal Grapler. Ostatni z nich posługiwał się dwoma pistoletami – czyżby Dual Gunner? Gdy na niego spojrzałam okazało się, że był to...

\- Haseo? – spytałam na głos

\- To wy się znacie? – spytała kobieta

\- Jak możesz ukrywać przede mną tak uroczą damę Haseo? – spytał z uśmiechem Steam Gunner

\- Cicho bądź Kuhn! Nie znam jej. – odparł Haseo

\- To skąd wie kim jesteś? – spytała różowo włosa

\- Nie mam pojęcia Pi może gdzieś o mnie usłyszała.

\- Jesteś pewien? – dopytała

\- Tak. – odparł stanowczo srebrno włosy

\- Heh skoro wszyscy już mi się tak miło przedstawiliście to ja jestem Erinome. – wtrąciłam beztrosko

\- Kto by pomyślał, że tak piękna dama może być Chaotic PK'em? – powiedział Kuhn

\- Pozory mylą. A więc jestem tutaj aby dać ci nauczkę nic więcej nic mniej. – widać, że ten Haseo przechodzi od razu do konkretów

\- "Terror of Death" tak?

\- Nawet znasz mój tytuł jak PKK... Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś aż tak poinformowana.

\- Ma się specjalne źródła... – po tych słowach wygodnie usiadłam na pobliskim kamieniu – To co zamierzacie coś w końcu zrobić czy będziemy tak sobie stać bezczynnie przez cały dzień? – spytałam opryskliwie

\- Jest w sytuacji bez wyjścia a dalej nie okazuje nawet odrobiny strachu... imponujące jak na kogoś z twoim poziomem. – stwierdziła Pi

\- Jesteście dla mnie jedynie kolejnymi zabawkami!

"Uważaj Erinome wyczuwam w nich ogromną moc"

"Czy to znaczy, że są posiadaczami Avatarów?"

"Nie jestem pewien w 100%"

Po chwili spokoju rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy mną a tą trójką graczy z maksymalnym poziomem. Od razu po jej rozpoczęciu wyciszyłam się czekając na właściwy moment... REGITSU!

Tym razem oprócz mojego Avatara w tej dziwnej przestrzeni znajdowały się jeszcze trzy podobne do Regitsu kreatury. Pierwsza z nich była podłużna i z wyglądu przypominała kobrę o żółtym kolorze, druga była nieco bardziej ludzka jednak posiadała parę niby skrzydeł, które po złożeniu ich przed sobą mogłyby stworzyć dużą tarczę, kreatura ta była koloru różowego. Ostatnia z nich również przypominała z wyglądu człowieka, była cała biała z pięcioma parami cieniutkich czerwonych plazmowych 'skrzydeł', dodatkowo kreatura ta posługiwała się czerwoną plazmową kosą co czyniło z niej idealnego wojownika.

\- Niesamowite. – oznajmił zaskoczony Regitsu

\- O co chodzi? Czym są te kreatury?

\- Nigdy bym nie przypuścił, że jesteś aż tak potężna by unieruchomić pozostałe Avatary.

\- T... to są Avatary?! Znasz ich imiona? – spytałam zainteresowana

\- Tak ... Żółty to Magus należy do Kuhna, różowy to Tarvos i jego właścicielem jest Pi ostatni z nich to ... Skeith i jest to Avatar Haseo. Nawet w snach nie wyobrażałem sobie takiej sceny.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jesteś tak potężna, że potrafisz unieruchomić nawet inne Avatary co normalnie jest niemożliwe. W tej sytuacji mogę ci przedstawić twoją najpotężniejszą umiejętność... Soul Slave, tej mocy można użyć tylko przeciwko innym Avatarom a polega ona na zniewoleniu go i poddaniu twojej woli. Dzięki temu nawet jeśli będzie chciał cię zaatakować wystarczy słowo a taki Avatar zmuszony będzie ciebie posłuchać.

\- Skutki tego będą widoczne i odczuwalne? – spytałam zainteresowana

\- Nie, oni nawet nie będą pamiętali co się tutaj wydarzyło.

\- To dobrze, nie potrzebuję chodzących za mną niewolników. – stwierdziłam – Co muszę teraz zrobić?

\- Wyciągnij swój łuk następnie naciągnij cięciwę a gdy to już zrobisz tuż przed samym wystrzeleniem strzały powiedz jedynie Soul Slave i gotowe, strzała oraz twoja moc zrobią za ciebie całą resztę. – wytłumaczył prosto

\- A czy mogę wystrzelić więcej niż jedną strzałę?

\- Już myślałem, że o to nie zapytasz. Oczywiście, że możesz... Spróbuj sama. – zachęcił mnie swoim hipnotyzującym głosem

Zgodnie z instrukcjami Regitsu wyciągnęłam łuk, naciągnęłam cięciwę a na sam koniec przywołałam trzy świetliste strzały. Gdy już miałam je wystrzelić przelałam do nich całą swoją moc i totalnie skupiona wymierzyłam je prosto w każdego z Avatarów.

\- Soul Slave!

Magiczne strzały pognały prosto w ich stronę a gdy już w nie się wbiły zalśniły jasnoniebieskim światłem i pod każdym z Avatarów wytworzył się pentagram. Następnie na ich rękach pojawiły się magiczne duchowe kajdany, które oznaczały udane zniewolenie ich. Dumna ze swojego dzieła spojrzałam na Regitsu.

\- I jak mi poszło?

\- Było perfekcyjnie. Mamy teraz w garści trzy z siedmiu Avatarów.

\- A nie było ich przez przypadek 8?

\- Tak ale Corbenik uległ samozniszczeniu i tak naprawdę nie istnieje. – odpadł – Możesz już wracać do normalnego świata by zobaczyć ich zdziwione miny.

Tak... To może być całkiem ciekawy widok. Po powrocie z tamtej przestrzeni zastałam całą trójkę leżącą znokautowaną na ziemi. Jakiż to musi być wstyd dla nich, że pokonani zostali przez kogoś z 65 poziomem. Na arenie będzie zupełnie tak samo. Nikt nie ma ze mną szans, nikt nie zdoła mnie pokonać a tym bardziej powstrzymać. Jestem niepokonana!

\- Cholera... Jak ty to zrobiłaś? – spytał Haseo

\- Czyżbyś była hakerką? – spytała Pi

\- Gdybym nią była moja postać zostałaby już usunięta przez adminów.

\- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! Zniszczę cię ty... ty...

\- Ha ha ha żałosny jesteś wiesz o tym? Pokonany przez kogoś takiego jak ja... to musi boleć ale nie bój się nikomu o tym nie powiem. Dzięki jego mocy cię pokonałam ha ha ha!

\- Czyjej?

\- "On" mi pomógł cię zniszczyć...

\- Jaki on, o kim do cholery mówisz?! – spytał zdenerwowany

\- Nigdy "go" nie zrozumiesz ha ha ha. – odparłam szyderczo się śmiejąc

\- Cholera znowu mam coś takiego przerabiać...

\- Koniec gry! – przerwałam mu dobijając go mieczem

Myślałam, że trochę dłużej się z nimi pobawię ale tamta dwójka tak szybko straciła wolę walki i życia, że od razu powrócili do miasta. Bycie PK'em to wspaniała sprawa, teraz już wiem, że to będzie moje nowe hobby nie licząc oczywiście walk na arenie co w sumie jest samym co zabijanie innych graczy z tym wyjątkiem, że na arenie robiłam to tylko dla sławy. Gdy spojrzałam na zegar systemowy zauważyła, że jest już 20:30. Cholera za pół godziny zaczyna się moja walka o miejsce w ćwierć finałach. Nie mogę się spóźnić bo zostanę zdyskwalifikowana a tego wolałam uniknąć.

Najszybciej jak mogłam opuściłam lokację, na której byłam zabijając po drodze jeszcze kilku graczy. Po powrocie do Dol Donna skorzystałam od razu z Chaos Gate i przeniosłam się do Lumina Cross, nie zwracając uwagi na stojących w kolejce graczy, którzy dostać się chcieli na trybuny przecisnęłam się przez wszystkich aby w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do rejestracji.

\- Dobry wieczór czy chce pani zapisać się na dzisiejszą walkę? – nie cholera tak sobie tu przyszłam...

\- Tak. Deadly Shadow.

Dobrze w takim razie proszę iść do lobby aby przygotować się do pojedynku.

Bez słowa przeniosłam się do lobby gdzie uważnie mogłam przestudiować z kim dokładnie będę musiała się zmierzyć. Drużyna Fight 2 Win posiadała w swoim składzie dwóch Edge Punisher'ów i jednego Harvest Cleric'a. Wszyscy również posiadali 68 poziom. A już się bałam tych całych pojedynków podczas turnieju ... 5 minut przed rozpoczęciem walki poinformowana zostałam by przenieść się na arenę. Czas na moje przedstawienie ...

\- Panie i Panowie! Witam was wszystkich na walce otwierającej turniej Demon Palace! Dzisiaj do boju przeciwko sobie staną dwie drużyny. Jedną z nich jest ... Fight 2 Win! Od 2 lat starają się zdobyć tytuł Imperatora i nigdy nie spoczną na laurach! – po chwili przerwy gdy drużyna została przeniesiona na arenę kontynuował – Drugą z nich jest jednoosobowa drużyna Deadly Shadow! Pojawiła się na arenie dopiero dzisiaj a już dostała się do turnieju... Niesamowite! Naszym dzisiejszym komentatorem będzie sam pan Sirius z gildii Icolo! Co pan sądzi o dzisiejszych uczestnikach?

\- Cóż drużyna Fight 2 Win ma dość duże doświadczenie, jednak Deadly Shadow ma bardzo duży potencjał tyle mogę powiedzieć. – powiedział bezuczuciowo

\- W takim razie... Czas... Rozpocząć... Pojedynek! – zawołał donośnie komentator

Mając jeszcze kilkanaście sekund rozejrzałam się i zauważyłam kilka znajomych mi twarzy na widowni: był tam Silabus, Kuhn i Pi oraz... Minu. Patrzała ona prosto na mnie, w jej oczach widziałam zachwyt oraz coś bardzo dobrze mi znanego ... Te ciepłe spojrzenie... było dokładnie takie samo jak u... mojej siostry. Czy to może być Megumi?

\- Ha zapomniałaś, że jesteś na arenie czy co? – zaśmiał się Aprox

\- Śmiej się dopóki możesz ja i tak będę śmiała się ostatnia. – odparłam z pogardą patrząc na moich rywali

\- No proszę kotek pokazał pazurki gha ha ha!

\- Czynem pokaż swoją siłę nie słowem.

Po tych słowach rozległ się dźwięk rozpoczęcia walki i tracąc ani sekundy wyciągnęłam swój łuk. Teraz był on o wiele większy bo sięgał mi aż do karku a zamiast drewnianej miał metalową zdobioną runami konstrukcję, plazmowa cięciwa zaś miała teraz rubinowy kolor. Na sam początek wystrzeliłam kilka strzał w stronę przyjaciół lidera. On sam jednak nie stał w tyle ponieważ od razu pobiegł w moją stronę czekając na właściwy moment do ataku. Zajęta jego kumplami nie zwracałam na niego szczególnej uwagi. Widziałam po nich, że są bardzo zaskoczeni klasą mojej postaci. Pewna byłam, że nigdy nie widzieli kogoś kto posługiwał się łukiem a tu taka niespodzianka.

"Erinome uważaj na Aproxa!"

Gdy tylko się odwróciłam zauważyłam jak Aprox szykuje się do użycia jakiejś mocy. Sekundę później zaatakował. W ostatniej chwili odpowiedziałam mu tym samym co doprowadziło do kontrataku.

\- Explosive Arrows!

Kilka cienkich strzał wbiło się w ciało Aproxa po czym wszystkie jednocześnie wybuchły zadając mu ogromne obrażenia. Przez krótką chwilę otrzymywał mniejsze obrażenia od podpalenia. Nie musiałam długo czekać aż jego pasek zdrowia zmniejszy się do zera. Nie sądziłam, że pójdzie mi aż tak szybko... Całkowicie też wypadło mi z głowy, że wystarczy załatwić lidera drużyny by wygrać.

\- Cóż za niesamowita walka! Erinome pokonała Aproxa jednym atakiem i to jeszcze jak spektakularnym. Nigdy nie widziałem niczego podobnego! Co ty sądzisz o tym mistrzu Siriusie?

\- Rzeczywiście było to coś czego jeszcze widziałem. Łuk musi być nową bronią w "The World" i teraz widać, że jest to potężna broń.

\- Dziękuję za twój komentarz do dzisiejszej walki. Zwycięzcą dzisiejszego pojedynku jest Deadly Shadow! – po tych słowach tłum głośno za wiwatował – Tym samym dostaje się do ćwierć finału na Demon Palace!

Kilka sekund później przeteleportowana zostałam przed arenę Lumina Cross. Tłumy ludzi opuszczały trybuny, z których całkiem niedawno obserwowali przebieg pojedynku. Mimo, że wychodzili pojedynczo to i tak pchali się na siebie jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Przez chwilę stałam i uważnie przyglądałam się tłumom w poszukiwaniu Minu. Niestety nawet gdy wszyscy wyszli nie zauważyłam jej. Może wyszła trochę wcześniej bo była po prostu zmęczona. Niepotrzebnie się martwię przecież mogę z nią porozmawiać jutro.

Nie wiedząc co ze sobą na razie zrobić postanowiłam skorzystać z okazji i odwiedzić Canard. Na spokojnie przeniosłam się do Mac Anu po czym skierowałam się do Mercenary District. Tak jak mówił Silabus były tam drzwi pilnowane przez NPC. Od razu użyłam klucza gościa by otworzyć te drzwi. Po drugiej ich stronie ujrzałam wnętrze podobne do tych pałacowych, nawet były tam małe fontanny i czerwony dywan. Na małym piedestale stał mały śmieszny NPC ubrany w czarną skórzaną kamizelkę i czerwoną apaszkę, jego włosy odrobinę przypominały te od Haseo ale to tylko troszkę.

\- Co tu robi taka piękność? *oink* - spytał NPC

\- Przyszłam tylko w odwiedziny. – odpowiedziałam

\- Kto dał ci klucz? *oink*

\- Silabus a co świniaku?

\- No dobrze *oink* a tak przy okazji nie jestem świniakiem *oink* *oink*! Jestem Death Grunty, opiekun gildii Canard. *oink* - odparł oburzony

\- Bez nerwów Death. Mogę sobie tutaj usiąść i poczekać na Silabusa?

\- Proszę bardzo, usiądź sobie gdzie chcesz.*oink*

Wygodnie usadowiłam się na pobliskiej kanapie. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy Death Grunty znalazł się tuż obok mnie. Podirytowana zmierzyłam go swoim nieco zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem. Ten jednak nie zrozumiał mojego cichego przekazu i dalej mi się przypatrywał. Co ja sobie myślę, to tylko NPC i nie zrozumie niczego dopóki mu tego się nie powie.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nic *oink* tak tylko cię obserwuję i oceniam. Znasz już może mistrza gildii?*oink*

\- To nie jest nim Silabus?

\- Nie, mistrzem gildii jest...

\- Ech co za męczący dzień. – przerwał wchodzący do at HOME Silabus

\- *oink* Spójrz masz gościa. *oink* to chyba ta nowa znajoma, o której mówiłeś. *oink*

\- O Erinome jednak przyszłaś. Muszę przyznać, że dzisiaj na arenie pokazałaś klasę. – powiedział z zachwytem podchodząc bliżej

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- No oczywiście, dawno nie widziałem żeby ktoś walczył w pojedynkę i tak dobrze mu szło. – odparł uśmiechając się

\- Eee *oink* to ja pójdę sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku z pozostałymi pokojami. *oink* - oznajmił Death Grunty po czym zniknął

\- Zabawny jest ten NPC. – stwierdziłam śmiejąc się

\- Tak, czasem bywa zabawny ale ma gorsze dni kiedy jest ostry jak żyletka. – odparł również się śmiejąc – Przyszłaś tutaj tylko w odwiedziny czy czegoś też potrzebujesz? – spytał po chwili przysiadając się do mnie

\- Dzisiaj przyszłam tu tylko towarzysko aby sobie z kimś porozmawiać.

\- Kogoś konkretnego miałaś na myśli czy ci to obojętne? Oprócz mnie online jest jeszcze kilku członków.

\- Niech pomyślę... Przyszłam tutaj aby porozmawiać z tobą. – powiedziałam udając, że się zastanawiam

\- O czym chcesz rozmawiać? – dopytywał

\- Hmmm... O mam, opowiesz mi o swoich pierwszych dniach w "The World". – zaproponowałam

\- OK, w takim razie usiądź sobie wygodnie bo to dość długa historia. – ostrzegł mnie zabawnie

\- Już wygodnie siedzę, zaczynaj.

Przez dobrą godzinę Silabus opowiadał mi o wszystkim co przytrafiło mu się podczas jego pierwszych dni w grze. Przyznać musiał, że ani na chwilę nie potrafiłam oderwać się od jego opowieści a gdy tylko robił przerwy w najciekawszych momentach mierzyłam go swoim groźnym spojrzeniem na co odpowiadał mi ciepłym i życzliwym uśmiechem. Mogłabym tak siedzieć i go słuchać przez całą noc nadal by mi się to nie znudziło.

Nagle do głównego pomieszczenia gildii wszedł ktoś nowy... Pewna byłam, że widziałam wcześniej tą szczupłą sylwetkę z nastroszonymi włosami. Czy to przez przypadek nie jest...

\- Ach zapomniałbym ci powiedzieć... Oto nasz mistrz gildii Haseo. – powiedział Silabus wskazując w jego stronę

No pięknie tylko go tu brakowało. Coś czuję, że nie będzie on zadowolony z mojej wizyty w at HOME na domiar złego w jego at HOME...


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6: Dzień pełen Avatarów!

\- Co ona tutaj robi?! – spytał zdenerwowany Haseo

\- To moja nowa znajoma Erinome. – wytłumaczył krótko

\- Hmpf! Erinome ...

\- Miło cię poznać Haseo. – odparłam udając, że go nie znam

\- Nie rób z siebie idiotki przecież już się znamy. – powiedział ozięble

\- Już myślałam, że o mnie zapomniałeś ...

\- Jak mogę zapomnieć o kimś kto ... kto mnie pokonał. – wydusił z siebie

\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jesteś zdolna pokonać Haseo. – wtrącił Silabus stając po mojej stronie

\- Nie masz niczego innego do roboty?! – burknął

Po tych słowach Silabus pokiwał głową i już miał skierować się do wyjścia ale w ostatniej chwili złapałam go za nadgarstek i przyciągnęłam z powrotem.

\- Co robisz Erinome? – spytał szeptem

\- Musisz mu się postawić, pokazać, że jesteś silny. – odparłam ledwo słyszalnym głosem

\- Silabus to mój ... przyjaciel ma prawo tu zostać ile chce i tak przy okazji przeszkodziłeś nam w rozmowie. – powiedziałam poprawiając swoją róże

\- ...?! Róża?

\- Coś się stało Haseo? – spytałam podchodząc krok bliżej

\- Nic co powinno cię obchodzić! Czego ty tu chcesz? – coś nagle go rozdrażniło tylko nie wiedziałam co

\- Przyszłam tutaj ponieważ zostałam zaproszona, kultura wymaga aby przyjść na umówione spotkanie. – odpowiedziałam ze stoickim spokojem

\- Lepiej będzie jeśli stąd pójdziesz.

\- Ha ha ... I tak mieliśmy wychodzić.

Kilka sekund później znalazłam się z powrotem w Mac Anu. O dziwo Silabus przyszedł chwilę później, a już myślałam, że tam zostanie razem z tym marudnym Haseo. Jednak potrafi się mu postawić nie tak jak mi to opowiadał. Musi w końcu przestać dawać się wykorzystywać. Drzemie w nim ogromny potencjał, który przez cały czas przygaszany był przez Haseo. Teraz czas najwyższy to zmienić.

\- To było mistrzowskie zagranie Erinome!

\- Nie tylko moje ty też świetnie spisałeś.

\- Pierwszy raz się mu postawiłem, jego zdziwiona mina na zawsze pozostanie w mojej pamięci. – zaśmiał się spoglądając w stronę drzwi – To co robimy?

\- Chyba jest trochę za późno na jakiekolwiek przygody prawda? – spytałam widząc na zegarze systemowym godzinę 23:50

\- Rety całkowicie o tym zapomniałem. Jutro muszę wcześnie wstać do pracy. Dzięki Erinome za przypomnienie. Do jutra! – zawołał po czym się wylogował

Jakoś dzisiaj nie miałam ochoty by się wylogować więc zamiast tego przez pewien czas bez cel chodziłam sobie po Mac Anu. Gdy już mi się to znudziło przeniosłam się do Dol Donna. O dziwo było tam o wiele spokojniej niż w Mac Anu i to mi odpowiadało, cisza i spokój. Jeszcze przez chwilę spacerowałam po tropikalnym mieście. Znudzona postanowiłam wrócić do tego co robiłam wcześniej czyli zabijania graczy dla zabawy. W sumie o takiej godzinie może nie być ich za dużo ale warto spróbować. W Chaos Gate wybrałam najczęściej wybieraną lokację przez graczy w ciągu 2 godzin. Θ Sleeping Midnight Love no to do dzieła.

Była to bardzo piękna lokacja ... Łąka nocą to takie ciche miejsce i aż trudno mi pomyśleć, że ktoś tutaj w ogóle przychodzi jeszcze o takiej godzinie. Kilka minut później znalazłam swoje pierwsze ofiary. Trzy dziewczyn spacerowały sobie beztrosko omijając wszystkie potwory. Cel idealny. Rozprawiłam się z nimi w kilkanaście sekund. Jednak ktoś gra w takich godzinach, ciekawe. Chwilkę później pojawiła się dwójka graczy. Jednym z nich była krótko obcięta blondynka z dużym białym beretem na głowie ubrana w krótką zieloną sukienkę, drugim graczem była mała dziewczynka o blond włosach ubrana w kraciastą spódniczkę typu bombka, krótką koszulkę odsłaniającą pępek a na głowie miała dziwaczną czapkę podobną do tych, które noszą błaźni z jednej strony zawieszony był księżyc a z drugiej słońce. Łatwizna, widać, że nie potrafią dobrze walczyć i przyszły tu tylko pozwiedzać.

"Spójrz, kolejne twoje ofiary ... W nich wyczuwam sporą moc." – oznajmił w mojej głowie delikatnie wibrujący głos Regitsu

"Taką jak w przypadku Haseo i jego kompanów?" – spytałam uważnie przyglądając się tamtej dwójce

"Dokładnie taką samą."

"Avatary ... Muszę je kontrolować by stać się niepokonana." – podsumowałam

"Bardzo dobrze, idź i je zabij, kontroluj ich Avatary. Tak staniesz się silna." – jego hipnotyczny głos rozbrzmiewał w mojej głowie

"Zabiję wszystkich, którzy staną na mojej drodze! Wszystkich niezależnie od tego kim są! Ha ha ha!"

Wypowiadając te słowa czułam jak napływają mnie ogromne pokłady gniewu. Nieposkromionego gniewu, którego nie można było zatrzymać. Palił mnie on jakbym od środka płonęła. Musiałam zaspokoić moją żądze zabijania tu i teraz. A fakt, że obydwie posiadały Avatary tylko to wszystko podsycał.

0110010111

Coś złego zaczyna się z nią dziać ... Ona potrzebuje pomocy i to jak najszybciej za nim jej Avatar zniszczy ją całkowicie ... Tylko czyjej pomocy jej potrzeba ...? W tym tempie nie tylko zniewoli wszystkie Avatary ale dodatkowo zniszczy samą siebie ... W pewnym sensie ... Martwię się o nią ... Dziwne jest to uczucie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś ukuł mnie gdzieś w środku kolcem róży.

1000101011

\- A wy gdzie chodzicie o takiej godzinie? – spytałam podchodząc do nich

\- Tak sobie spacerujemy. – odpowiedziała wyższa blondynka piskliwym dziewczęcym głosikiem

\- Jak macie na imiona?

\- Ja jestem Atoli a to mój przyjaciel Bo.

Cholera to jest chłopak?! O boże co się mu w głowę stało, że wybrał taki wygląd? Biedaczek na pewno upadł porządnie na głowę podczas tworzenia postaci. Szczerze mu współczuję ... Jednak nie taki tam żarcik. I oni posiadają Avatary?! To chyba jakaś pomyłka heh ...

\- Ja jestem Erinome. Pewnie mnie znacie prawda?

\- E ... Erinome. To ty jesteś tym Chaotic PK, o którym wszyscy tak głośno mówią? – spytała Atoli

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jestem już aż tak sławna. No proszę ... Niestety trafiliście na teren mojego polowania i żywych was stąd nie wypuszczę.

\- Pani Atoli ja nie chcę umierać. – powiedział bojaźliwie Bo chowając się za nią

\- To nie będzie bolało ... Jedyne czego pragnę od was to pełna kontrola nad waszymi Avatarami. – odparłam bezuczuciowo

\- Skąd wiesz o naszych Avatarach? – spytała wyraźnie zaskoczona Atoli

"Od Atoli jest Innis a od Sakubo Gorre, jeśli powiesz im to oboje się zdziwią. Spróbuj." - Regitsu powiedział to tak nagle, że na chwilę się zacięłam tak jakbym miała chwilowe lagi

\- Czemu niby mam ci się tłumaczyć ... Powiem tylko, że twój Innis lub Gorre od Sakubo jest dla mnie tylko małą zabawką! – burknęłam mierząc je szyderczym spojrzeniem

\- Na dodatek znasz ich imiona. Jesteś hakerką? – na jej twarzy zauważyłam strach... to dobry znak

\- Mówisz to samo co pozostali twoi przyjaciele.

\- ...?

\- Chodzi mi a taką trójkę, którą wczoraj pokonałam był tam: Kuhn, Pi i Haseo. – dodałam zmniejszając dystans między nami

\- C... co im zrobiłaś?! – o tak o taki stan mi chodziło

\- Zaraz zobaczysz... To potrwa tylko chwilkę.

Nie marnując ani chwili rzuciłam się na tamtą dwójkę. W pewnej chwili poczułam się tak jakbym straciła nad sobą kontrolę jednak, na całe szczęście nie trwało to długo. By dać pozory jakiejkolwiek walki wyciągnęłam łuk i wystrzeliłam z niego kilka strzał. Jedyne co ta dwójka robiła to chronienie się i uciekanie. Jak mnie nudzą takie zabawy... REGITSU!

Gdy przeniosłam się do tej dziwnej przestrzeni ujrzałam prawdziwe postacie ich Avatarów. Pierwszy był wysoki, zielony i posługiwał się dość dziwną metalową laską magiczną, to zapewne jest Innis. Drugi był dziwny bo składał się dwóch części: niebieskie i różowej, małe ludziki na podobnym do łódek podestach przypominały postać Sakubo. Chwilka moment... Atoli powiedziała, że to jej przyjaciel Bo, to znaczy, że tą różową częścią musi być pozostała część nazwy jego postaci, czyli Saku. Ciekawe, dwie osoby grające jedną postacią czy coś takiego nie jest zabronione?

Z tą dwójką poszło dokładnie tak samo jak z ich poprzednikami. Długo to nie potrwało bo jakoś dzisiaj nie miałam ochoty na oglądanie Avatarów. Zamiast tego wróciłam do normalnego świata i postanowiłam zabić ich osobiście aby nie uciekli mi jak Kuhn i Pi. Na ''ochotnika'' wybrałam Bo ponieważ w pewien sposób mnie denerwował.

\- Pani Erinome nie! Proszę nie zabijaj Bo, pozwól mu uciec. – drżący ze strachu głos Atoli był dla mnie bardzo przyjemny

\- Ha! Co jeszcze, może podam wam rękę na zgodę i zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? – zaszydziłam stojąc przed Bo

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł pani Erinome. – odparła Atoli

\- Jaka ty jesteś głupia! Totalna idiotka! Ha ha ha, to był tylko taki żart. – dodałam śmiejąc się złowieszczo

\- Dlaczego jesteś taka zła i bezlitosna? – spytała ze łzami w oczach

Zamiast dać jej odpowiedź zmieniłam łuk miecz i uniosłam go nad Bo. Spojrzałam na Atoli a następnie na Bo. Uśmiechnęłam się jak typowy czarny charakter delikatnie odsłaniając zęby. Sekundę później wbiłam ostrze miecza prosto w głowę skulonego blondyna.

\- NIE! – wrzasnęła z całych sił Atoli gdy ciało chłopaka rozpłynęło się

\- Twoja kolej. – powiedziałam chłodno

Tym razem miecz zamieniłam w podwójną kosę tak dla odmiany. Jednym prostym cięciem odcięłabym jej głowę jednak takie efekty były zabronione w "The World". Szkoda mogłaby być to całkiem ładna scenka. Jak się nie ma co się lubi to się lubi co się ma.

"Teraz mam pięć z siedmiu Avatarów, pozostały tylko 2. Jesteś istnym magnesem na nie." – powiedział Regitsu swoim normalnym głosem

" Masz?" – spytałam zdziwiona

"Przepraszam przejęzyczyłem się my mamy." – poprawił się

"Kto został na liście?"

"Fidchell i Macha." – odpowiedział

"Muszę je dzisiaj dorwać... Potrafisz wyczuć obecność Fidchella?"

"Spójrz kto tu idzie..."

Zainteresowana odwróciłam się i ujrzałam znajome mi długie różowe włosy, to musi być Pi. Obok niej szedł wysoki starszy od niej mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji, krótko obciętych na 'jeża' blond włosach i bródce. Ubrany był w dziwne czerwone ubranie podobne szat mnichów ze świątyń Buddy a na nogach miał ciemne sandały.

\- Kogo to ja widzę na moim terenie? – spytałam wychodząc im na przeciw

\- Erinome? – zaskoczona mina Pi była bezcenna

\- We własnej osobie. – zaśmiałam się – Jak na imię ma twój chłopak? – dodałam przyglądając mu się z niesmakiem

\- T... to – w tym momencie jej twarz się zaczerwieniła – jest mistrz Yata z gildii Raven. – dokończyła

\- Ha przyszłaś z nim po dokładkę? – zaśmiałam się

\- Razem z mistrzem Yata pokonam cię. – zapewniła bojowo

\- O co tu chodzi Pi? – spytał mężczyzna niskim głosem

\- Przejdźmy do konkretów... twój Tarvos jest teraz mój! – oznajmiłam poprawiając grzywkę prostym machnięciem ręki

\- Skąd ty...?!

\- Hmm... Nie przypomina ci to czegoś Pi?

\- Rzeczywiście... Gdzieś to już widziałam...

Zielonego pojęcia nie miałam o czym oni mówili i szczerze mnie to nie obchodziło. Korzystając z tego, że opuścili gardę zaatakowałam ich. Kilka sekund później Regitsu sam przeniósł mnie do tamtej przestrzeni.

"K... kolejny Avatar?! Co szczęście."

"Fidchell... Wypróbuj teraz swoją nową umiejętność." – powiedział krótko

"Jak?"

"Po prostu rozkaż Tarvosowi zaatakować Fidchella"

\- Tarvos zajmij się Fidchellem!

Po tych słowach Avatar Pi zaatakował swojego przyjaciela. Dawało mi to czystą linię strzału, której niewykorzystanie byłoby niewybaczalnym błędem.

\- Soul Slave!

Strzała bez najmniejszego problemu zrobiła to co powinna i chwilę później wszystko wróciło do normy. Pi i Yata wyczerpani leżeli na ziemi z trudem łapiąc oddech. Taki widok lubiłam najbardziej, niby silniejsi ode mnie a jednak pokonani przeze mnie leżą w takiej pozycji jakby mi się kłaniali. Tak, ten widok to ja lubię najbardziej.

\- Jak... ty? – spytał Yata

\- Nie mam na to czasu. – burknęłam z pogardą – Dla takich słabeuszy jak wy. – dodałam

Nie tracąc ani chwili wykończyłam ich szybkim ruchem kosy wysyłając tam skąd przyszli. Została już tylko Macha i zdobędę moc wszystkich Avatarów. Dumna z siebie usiadłam pod ogromnym drzewem wiśni, które zapewne całkiem niedawno zakwitło. Różowe płatki kwiatów kołysane na wietrze opadały na moje ramiona i nogi. Właśnie tego mi trzeba... odpoczynku.

Nagle zbliżyła się do mnie smukła sylwetka młodego mężczyzny. Ubrany był w ozdobioną lekką płytową zbroję w kolorze głębokiego fioletu, w talii przewiązany był szeroką rubinową wstęgą oraz śnieżnobiałym długim do kolan kawałkiem materiału przypominający tren lub podłużne płatki jakiegoś kwiatu. Miał długie do łokci jasnoniebieskie włosy rozdzielone na pięć pasm zakończonych złotą ozdobą oraz grzywkę przysłaniającą jego lewe oko. Jego lawendowe oczy lśniły w bladym blasku księżyca niczym drogocenne kamienie. Na głowie zaś miał równie fioletową co reszta stroju czapkę przypominającą mały beret z wpiętymi trzema czerwonymi różami po lewej stronie.

Wolnym i pełnym wdzięku krokiem zbliżył się do mnie. Jego tajemniczego spojrzenia w żaden sposób nie potrafiłam rozszyfrować... Chyba jeszcze nie wie do kogo podszedł.

\- Czy ty jesteś Erinome? – spytał spokojnym i delikatnym jak aksamit głosem

\- Tak, a jakie jest twoje imię?

\- Ja...? Na imię mi... Endrance. – odpowiedział robiąc krótkie przerwy co, nie wiem czemu mi się podobało

\- Czego chcesz ode mnie? Dobrze wiesz, że jestem Chaotic PK'em. – powiedziałam wstając

\- Chcę ci pomóc...

\- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. – burknęłam

\- Posłuchaj mnie... Chcę ci pomóc zapanować nad twoim Avatarem. – w tym momencie poczułam, że aż zabrakło mi na chwilę powietrza – Nie możesz zabijać przy pomocy Regitsu innych graczy i zniewalać inne Avatary. – dodał patrząc mi prosto w oczy

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?!

\- Widziałem i słyszałem. – odparł krótko

\- Czy to znaczy, że ty jesteś ostatnim posiadaczem 'wolnego' Avatara?

\- Tak, moja jest Macha. – odpowiedział podchodząc krok bliżej

\- Ha! Nie wierzę, że sam do mnie przyszedłeś skoro wiesz co zrobiłam z twoimi znajomymi.

\- ...

Najwyraźniej przestraszył się tego co zaraz go spotka bo aż mu mowę odebrało. Nie marnując ani chwili przeniosłam się do tamtej przestrzeni. Jego Avatar przypominał humanoidalnego kota z białym welonem na głowie a ubrany był w suknię podobną do odwróconej czerwonej róży. Hmm... A więc to jest Macha.

Już chciałam ją zaatakować ale zauważyłam, że Macha potrafi jako jedyna poruszać się podczas mojego ataku. Czy to może oznaczać, że jego Avatar jest aż tak potężny?

\- D... dlaczego umiesz się poruszać? – spytałam zaskoczona

\- Sam nie wiem... być może moja Macha jest odporna na twoje umiejętności... – odparł spokojnie Endrance

\- Ale jak? Nawet Skeith tego nie potrafił. – stwierdziłam

"Tego się nie spodziewałem Erinome." – rozbrzmiał nagle w moim umyśle głos Regitsu

\- Musimy stanąć do walki Regitsu. Nie możemy przegrać! – dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że powiedziałam to nagłos

\- Dlaczego rozmawiasz z swoim Avatarem skoro on nie potrafi mówić? – spytał stojąc przed swoim Avatarem

\- Dlatego, że ja potrafię mówić i myśleć samodzielnie. – odpowiedział donośnie Regitsu – A teraz to zakończ Erinome zabij ich! Już! – dodał

Po tych słowach dziwnie się poczułam ponieważ nagle pojawiło się we mnie tyle złości i nienawiści nie wiadomo skąd.

\- Zaraz cię zniszczę ha ha ha! – zaśmiałam się złowieszczo

\- Tak, o to chodzi. Brawo.

\- Te... złote jakby żywe tęczówki twoich oczu... To nie twoje tęczówki... Te twoje mają szlachetny ametystowy kolor. – stwierdził zbliżając się do mnie

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytałam chcąc się dowiedzieć o co mu chodzi

\- Chcę...

\- Nie słuchaj go! On chce ci zrobić wodę z mózgu! – wrzasnął Regitsu wtrącając się mu w zdanie

Słuchając rady Regitsu rozkazałam mu zaatakować Mache. Gdy tylko zbliżył się do niej ta użyła ataku dźwiękowego, który spowolnił Regitsu. Korzystając z okazji otoczyła go wirującą kulą stworzoną z rubinowych płatków róży. Atak ten zadał mu tyle obrażeń, że ledwo trzymał się o własnych siłach. Kilka sekund później posłała dziesięć rzędów ognistych pierścieni, które bez najmniejszego oporu dobiły Regitsu. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam dźwięk tłuczonego szła a przed oczami pokazał mi się komunikat "Tarcze rozbite.".

"Regitsu co się dzieje!" – spytałam przestraszona

"Nie wiem i wolałbym nie wiedzieć" – odparł

Na odpowiedź na swoje pytanie nie musiałam długo czekać. Róża, z której zrobiona była suknia Machy otworzyła ukazując ogromne zrobione z plazmy działo. Chwilę później z działa owego wystrzelona została różnobarwna kula z kawałkami kodu binarnego. Gdy tylko kula ta uderzyła w Regitsu poczułam, że moja energia mnie opuszcza a dane Regitsu pobierane są przez Mache.

Nagle świat przed oczami mi poczerniał. Po powrocie wszystkiego do normy zauważyłam, że klęczę przed Endrance'm, który stał nade mną z wyciągniętym pięknym różowo-fioletowym plazmowym mieczem, który zamiast ostrza miał misterne wzory, które je imitowały. W jego jaśminowych oczu nie widziałam ani gniewu ani radości tylko smutek i współczucie. O co mu chodzi? Na jego miejscu każdy chciałby mnie teraz zabić.

\- Co mi zrobiłeś? – spytałam korzystając z okazji

\- Na pewien czas uspokoiłem Regitsu... Użyłem umiejętności Data Drain. – dodał po chwili przerwy

\- Jak to uspokoiłeś?!

\- Przez pewien czas zachowywać się będzie jak każdy Avatar... Możemy teraz porozmawiać...

\- O czym niby? – burknęłam

\- Chciałbym nauczyć cię właściwie korzystać z mocy twojego Avatara... bez szkody dla twojego zdrowia i życia. – odpowiedział

Czyli używając Regitsu coś nieprzyjemnego może mi się stać? To dlatego dzisiaj tak dziwnie się poczułam... Być może to jest powód tych nagłych ataków złości i uczucia bycia kontrolowanym przez oś o wiele potężniejszego. A gdy Regitsu coś mówił ja od razu to robiłam bez chwili namysłu. Chyba skuszę się na jego pomysł dopóki Regitsu nie ma głosu.

\- Zgoda. Zostanę twoją uczennicą... Mistrzu. – odpowiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy... I tak przy okazji nie nazywaj mnie mistrzem. – dodał z delikatnym uśmiechem

Już miał mi pomóc wstać gdy zjawiła się znajoma mi postać chłopaka o srebrnych włosach i czerwonych oczach. Tym razem przyszedł sam, no proszę co za niespodzianka.

\- Niesamowite Endrance załatwiłeś ją... Teraz wystarczy ją dobić. – oznajmił Haseo wyciągając swoje pistolety

\- Ani mi się waż jej dotknąć. – zaprotestował stając w mojej obronie

\- Hmm? Co ci się stało? – spytał niedowierzając w to co usłyszał – Nawet dla mnie nie pozwolisz mi jej zabić? – dopytał po chwili

\- Nie. – odparł stanowczo – Jeśli chcesz coś jej zrobić najpierw będziesz musiał mnie pokonać... Przykro mi... Haseo.

\- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! Zobaczysz! – zagroził po czym wrócił do miasta

\- Dlaczego stanąłeś w mojej obronie? – spytałam gdy już wstałam

\- ... Nie wiem sam... Coś wewnątrz mnie kazało mi to zrobić. – odpowiedział przyglądając się mi

\- Dziękuję. – tym razem na jego twarzy malował się grymas głębokiego zamyślenia – Coś ci chodzi po głowie?

\- Czy nadal będziesz zabijała innych graczy?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafię nad tym zapanować i...

\- Chodziło mi raczej o to czy jak już nauczysz się kontrolować Regitsu...

\- Wtedy przestanę to robić ale na razie nie kontroluję tego. – odparłam wpatrując się w srebrną tarczę księżyca

\- Proszę... Erinome... – powiedział dając mi swój Member Adress

\- D... dziękuję. – w tym samym momencie poczułam jak moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić... Co to za dziwne czucie...?

\- Zaproś mnie do swojej drużyny za każdym razem gdy będziesz gdzieś szła... Dla ciebie zawsze będę online. – czemu on mówi do mnie w taki ciepły sposób i to na dodatek ze swoim czarującym delikatnym uśmiechem...

\- To co robimy? – spytałam po chwili

\- To co ty chcesz. – odparł podchodząc nieco bliżej

\- Mi to akurat jedno, a tak w ogóle pytałam się ciebie więc chcę usłyszeć twoje zdanie.

\- W takim razie... Może masz ochotę na zwiedzenie Dol Donna? – zaproponował nieśmiało

\- Świetny pomysł. Nie miałam okazji przyjrzeć się jemu dokładnie.

Po tych słowach oboje przenieśliśmy się do miasta. Było tam bardzo pusto... W sumie nie było tam nikogo oprócz nas. No tak całkowicie zapomniałam, że normalnie jest 02:20. Normalnie to o takiej godzinie spałam ale dzisiaj jakoś nie mam ochoty na sen.

Minęła może jakaś godzina gdy wszystko zwiedziliśmy i bezczynnie usiedliśmy na piaszczystym wybrzeżu podziwiając otaczający nas świat. Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że jest aż tak późno a świat, w którym jestem to tylko gra online. Czyli to jest to o czym mówiła Minu, cóż przyznać muszę jej teraz rację. Naszą chwilę relaksu w ciszy przerwał dźwięk otrzymania nowej wiadomości. Założyć się mogę, że to wiadomość systemowa.

\- Przepraszam zaraz wrócę tylko sprawdzę wiadomość, którą dostałam. – powiedziałam wstając

\- Dobrze... Będę tu ciebie czekał tyle ile trzeba będzie... – odparł również wstając

Nie zwlekając dłużej sprawdziłam skrzynkę odbiorczą. Tak jak sądziłam wiadomość systemowa:

Od: CC Corp

Do: Erinome

Temat: Turniej Demon Palace

Chcemy Cię z radością poinformować, że dostałaś się do ćwierć finałów na Arenie Demon Palace. Twoja walka odbędzie się dzisiaj o godzinie 17:00 czasu systemowego. Walka o dostęp do półfinałów rozegra się pomiędzy następującymi drużynami:

• Deadly Shadow (lider: Erinome)

• Ninja Team (lider: Meiko-chan)

Jeśli wiadomość ta dotarła do niewłaściwej osoby przepraszamy i prosimy o jej zignorowanie.

Wielu zwycięstw na Arenie!

Życzy zespół CC Corp

A więc to dzisiaj rozegra się walka o wejście do półfinałów, będę musiała dać z siebie wszystko by z nimi wygrać. Od czego mam Regitsu... Cholera muszę przestać o nim myśleć jak o czymś bez czego nie potrafię żyć.

Po powrocie do gry zauważyłam, że Endrance stoi tuż przede mną... bardzo blisko mnie. Zdecydowanie za blisko. Zaskoczona zrobiłam kilka kroków do tyłu wbijając wzrok w ziemię tak by nie zauważył mojego rumieńca.

\- C... co robisz tak blisko mnie? – spytałam w końcu

\- Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że masz wpiętą w opaskę przepiękną różę. – odpowiedział wpatrując się w nią – Czy też lubisz róże? – spytał poprawiając włosy

\- Tak to moje ulubione kwiaty w szczególności te białe jak śnieg i klasyczne ale romantyczne czerwone. – odparłam po chwili rozumiejąc co palnęłam

\- Tak... Masz rację... Też bardzo lubię te kolory. Co to była za wiadomość? – spytał samemu zmieniając temat

\- Dzisiaj o 17:00 odbędzie się walka o półfinały. – odpowiedziałam krótko i na temat

\- Z kim będziesz walczyć?

\- Ninja Team z liderem Meiko-chan.

\- Hmm... Meiko-chan... Dasz sobie z nią radę bez najmniejszego problemu bo ma 57 poziom a ty 66.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – spytałam zainteresowana

\- Śledzę na bieżąco uczestników Areny. – odparł

\- Masz może pomysł jak pokonać Haseo?

\- Użyj mocy Avatara.

\- Ale...

\- Do tego czasu opanujesz go wystarczająco by się nim posługiwać. – przerwał mi jednocześnie odpowiadając na moje pytanie

Przez pewien czas znów usiedliśmy sobie i zaczęliśmy rozmowę o różnych błahostkach dotyczących gry i jej zasad. Odpowiedzieliśmy też sobie nawzajem jaką klasą postaci gramy i co potrafią. Czas sobie tak płynął przyjemnie, że nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zrobiła się godzina 07:00. Rety gdzie ten czas tak szybko minął?

Pierwsi gracze zaczęli się pojawiać w Dol Donna co uniemożliwiło nam bycie dalej samymi i rozmawiania tylko w cztery oczy.

\- Nie będę dłużej zbierał ci czasu bo na pewno chcesz coś sobie pozałatwiać w prawdziwym świecie. Spotkajmy się w takim razie na pierwszej lekcji gdzieś tak w okolicy 12:00. Nie przeszkadza ci to? – zaproponował wstając

\- Dla mnie to w sam raz. – gdy chciałam też wstać Endrance chwycił mnie za dłoń i pomógł mi wstać – Dziękuje ale nie musiałeś tego robić. – powiedziałam znów czując to dziwne ciepło wewnątrz siebie

\- Przyjaciele pomagają sobie nawet w najmniejszych błahostkach... Do zobaczenia Erinome, miłego dnia. – odparł powoli odchodząc

\- Do zobaczenia Endrance... i nawzajem. – odparłam odprowadzając go wzrokiem

Mając trochę czasu wolnego uznałam, że chwilkę sobie odpocznę przed dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami. Nie wyłączając gry odświeżyłam się a następnie zjadłam porządne śniadanie. Już chciałam wrócić do gry gdy przypomniałam sobie, że muszę dokończyć rozdział ze swojej kolejnej mangi i całość wysłać do wydawnictwa. Po zrobieniu tego co miałam zrobić wróciłam do grania. Na zegarze systemowym była godzina 10:45... Trochę mi to zajęło czasu ale z czegoś w końcu muszę się utrzymywać.

Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić postanowiłam odwiedzić Canard. Na całe szczęście nie musiałam przenosić się do Mac Anu ponieważ przez cały czas stałam przed drzwiami do wybranego przeze mnie at HOME. Z listy, która w gruncie rzeczy składała się tylko z jednej pozycji, wybrałam Canard i od razu się tam przeniosłam.

\- Witam ponownie!*oink* - zawołał dobrze mi znany głos należący do Death Grunty'iego

\- O cześć Death. – odpowiedziałam rozsiadając się na kanapie

\- Silabusa jeszcze nie ma.*oink* Będzie gdzieś po 14:00.*oink*

\- Spokojnie przyszłam tu sobie tylko tak posiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma Haseo...

\- Nie ma go. *oink* Dopiero co się wylogował. *oink*

\- To bardzo dobrze. – odetchnęłam z ulgą

Ciesząc się chwilą ciszy i spokoju nie umiałam się doczekać swojej pierwszej lekcji, która nauczy mnie kontrolować Regitsu. To może być całkiem ciekawy dzień.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7: Siła i potęga to nie wszystko.

Moją słodką przerwę przerwało krótkie i ciche *blink*. Na ekranie pojawiła się wiadomość:

"Erinome... Spotkajmy się w pobliżu Chaos Gate w Mac Anu... Będę na ciebie czekać tyle ile trzeba będzie..."

Tak wątpliwości nie mam, że napisał to Endrance, to zdecydowanie jego styl pisania co do tego nie mam wątpliwości.

Po przeczytaniu tej krótkiej wiadomości wybiegłam nie wiadomo czemu z at HOME i popędziłam w stronę Chaos Gate. O dziwo czułam lekkie zmęczenie mimo, że była to tylko gra, no chyba, że to co chciała mi wmówić na samym początku Minu to prawda... Gdy już dotarłam do Mac Anu tak jak napisał stał tuż obok Chaos Gate Endrance wpatrując się w misternie ozdobioną maszynę.

\- Już jestem mam nadzieję, że się spóźniłam. – zawołałam podchodząc do niego

\- Przyszłaś w perfekcyjnym momencie. – odparł przenosząc swój wzrok na mnie

\- Ale jest już 12:30 a byliśmy umówieni na...

\- Nie przejmuj się tak... napisałem, że będę czekać ile potrzeba więc tyle czekałem. – przerwał mi patrząc swoimi lawendowymi oczami prosto w moje

\- Prze...

\- Nie musisz przepraszać bo nie masz za co...

Chwilę po tym na ekranie pojawił się znany mi już komunikat dotyczący zaakceptowania dołączenia do drużyny. Od razu go zaakceptowałam i zauważyłam, że Endrance ma już 200 poziom postaci. Pomyśleć, że zadaje się z kimś takim jak ja bo bez Regitsu jestem taka jak każdy inny gracz.

\- Gotowa? – spytał widząc moje zamyślenie

Zamiast odpowiedzieć kiwnęłam jedynie głową. Kilka sekund później znaleźliśmy się na mapie świątyni shintoistycznej, czyli rodzaj lochy. Δ Heavenly Eternal Phoenix... będę musiała zapamiętać tą nazwę.

\- Bardzo podoba mi się nazwa tej mapy. – stwierdziłam nie myśląc w ogóle co mówię

\- Tak myślisz? – jego delikatny uśmieszek trochę mnie onieśmielał ale tylko trochę

\- Mhm... Jest wprost...

\- Piękna? – dokończył pytająco

\- Dokładnie. Gdzie jest miejsce, w którym będziesz mnie uczył?

\- Na samym końcu tuż obok Beast Statue... – widząc mój niezadowolony grymas kontynuował – Na tej mapie nie ma żadnych potworów, więc nikt tutaj nie przychodzi... Nie musisz się o nic martwić.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś o co mi chodzi? – spytałam zaskoczona

\- Twój wyraz twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

\- Ech... no racja. Te emocje i uczucia... muszę nauczyć się lepiej je ukrywać. – odparłam cicho się śmiejąc

\- Uczucia...? – spytał lekko zaskoczony

Cholera muszę zacząć najpierw kilka razy pomyśleć co chcę powiedzieć a nie mówić wszystkiego na żywca. Wychodzą później z tego właśnie takie sytuacje jak ta... Jak tu się z tego wygrzebać?

\- Eee.. no wiesz... te napady złości i tym podobne sprawy... Heh.

\- Rozumiem... Nauczysz się tego, obiecuję. – odparł nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na moje zakłopotanie

\- D... dziękuję. – odparłam wzdychając z ulgą

W absolutnej ciszy przeszliśmy na sam koniec świątyni. Ogromna i majestatyczna statua bestii unosiła się w magicznym polu. Nie było tu nikogo oprócz nas nawet najmniejszego potwora... nic. Tutaj nawet muzyki nie było słychać. Tylko szelest ubrań lub ciche skrzypnięcie metalowej zbroi no i oczywiście odgłos chodzenia najpierw po kamiennej posadzce, później po miękkim dywanie. Nie wiem dlaczego ale podobała mi się ta cisza i spokój... może to dlatego, że jestem tutaj z nim lub już sama nie wiem.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, więc możemy zacząć naszą pierwszą lekcję. – oznajmił stojąc w centralnej części Sali

\- Jestem gotowa. – odparłam

\- Na sam początek będą podstawy potrzebne do zrozumienia swojego Avatara.

Nie był to krótki wykład ponieważ trwał ponad godzinę ale mimo to z uwagą chłonęłam wszystkie jego słowa. Z nowych rzeczy dowiedziałam się tylko tego, że ta dziwna przestrzeń nazywana jest Przestrzenią Avatarów a same Avatary przywoływane są przez różne emocje. Resztę tego co powiedział już wiedziałam od Regitsu.

\- Teraz pora na próbę przywołania Avatara...

\- Co jeśli on znów oszaleje? – przerwałam mu

\- Nie musisz się bać ponieważ twój Avatar jeszcze jest zablokowany... w razie czego jestem tuż obok ciebie. – odpowiedział podchodząc do mnie

\- Dobrze. – wzięłam głęboki oddech po czym kontynuowałam – Jakieś emocje... niech pomyślę.

Jedynie podczas moich niekontrolowanych ataków złości potrafiłam użyć mocy Regitsu ale ataki te wywoływane były przez jego moc. Chwila moment... Czyli Regitsu tak naprawdę przywoływał sam siebie czy tylko tak mi się wydaje. W tamtych momentach przez chwilę przejmował nade mną kontrolę by móc uwolnić pełnie swoich mrocznych mocy w Przestrzeni Avatarów. Co u licha mogłoby go przywołać? Być może też gniew, warto spróbować... Niestety po kilku nieudanych próbach porzuciłam ten pomysł. A może... Tamtego burzowego popołudnia gdy stały się te straszne rzeczy a moje życie obróciło się o 180 stopni czułam jedynie: strach... samotność... smutek... Byłam niepotrzebna, nikomu na mnie nie zależało, wszyscy mnie omijali jakbym była klątwą. Nigdy więcej nie chcę tego przeżywać już dość moich cierpień, dość tego zła... już nie chcę!

Chwilę po tym poczułam jak znajoma mi moc napływa do mnie, tym razem jednak była nieco większa niż zwykle i o wiele spokojniejsza. Czyli to w ten sposób będę mogła przywołać Regitsu bez wpadania w niepotrzebny szał.

\- Dość już cierpienia, dość już tego zła! Regitsu!

Po przejściu do Przestrzeni Avatarów czułam całkowitą kontrolę nad Regitsu. Teraz nie miał on tutaj prawa głosu bo to ja tym razem rządze, ja sama go przywołałam bez jego pomocy. Jak dla mnie mogłoby już tak zostać do końca.

\- Co czułaś? – spytał nieco zaniepokojony

\- Strach, samotność, smutek...

\- Musiałaś sporo przeżyć...

\- Tak... Te wspomnienia z tamtego dnia męczą mnie w nocnych koszmarach nie dając mi spokojnie spać. Przez to straciłam wszystko... rodzinę, przyjaciół, wykształcenie i szansę na normalne życie. Zostałam sama... – wypowiadając każde ze słów czułam jak łzy zbierają się w kącikach oczu, tych prawdziwych i tych z gry

\- Wcale nie jesteś sama... Może to niewiele ale... tutaj zawsze masz mnie i nigdy to się nie zmieni. – odparł ciepło

Czując się o niebo lepiej po słowach Endrance'a powróciłam do normalnego świata ponieważ jakoś ochoty nie miałam na dalsze używanie Avatara. Widząc mój częściowy jeszcze smutek Endrance podszedł jeszcze bliżej po czym przytulił mnie delikatnie gładząc plecach. Poczułam w tym momencie jak wszystkie smutki i troski odchodzą w niepamięć. Zastąpiła je radość i uczucie bycia komuś potrzebnym.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze... Jestem tu z tobą... – powiedział odrobinę mnie odsuwając tak by spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy

Te słowa dodały mi sił i wiary w siebie a przez te jego czarujące spojrzenie dodatkowo czułam jak serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić a na twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce... cholera co to za dziwne uczucie?

\- Dziękuje. – odparłam uśmiechając się

\- Tak jest o wiele lepiej. – stwierdził puszczając mnie

\- Przechodzimy do następnego etapu lekcji? – spytałam zainteresowana

\- Szczerze mówiąc opanowałaś już zakres z trzech kolejnych lekcji więc uważam, że na dzisiaj wystarczy. – odparł uśmiechnięty i dumny ze mnie

\- Tak szybko?!

\- Jesteś bardzo inteligentna... – odpowiedział – Zostały ci już tylko dwie lekcje ale za to najtrudniejsze. – dodał po chwili przerwy

\- Dam sobie z nimi radę, jestem tego pewna. – odparłam dumnie

\- Ja też jestem tego pewien.

Być może wszystko tak prosto poszło ponieważ Regitsu był w pewien sposób uśpiony przez moc Machy. Aż boję się pomyśleć co za piekło się rozpęta gdy się wybudzi i będę musiała z nim walczyć o to kto z nas będzie mieć kontrolę. Regitsu jest bardzo potężny, więc będzie to dla mnie nie lada wyzwanie. Na całe szczęście jest ze mną Endrance, który w razie czego mi pomoże i nie pozwoli by mój Avatar oszalał.

Przez kilka minut siedzieliśmy cicho jedynie wpatrując się w unoszącą się statuę bestii. Cichy, ledwo słyszalny szum wypełniał salę swoim echem przez co wydawało mi się jakbym była gdzieś nad morzem... ha nad morzem w samym środku świątyni, gdzie ja mam rozum?

\- Masz na dzisiaj jakieś plany? - spytał Endrance przerywając ciszę

\- No wiesz o 17:00 są ćwierćfinały w turnieju Demon Palace... - odpowiedziałam odwracając się w jego stronę

\- Ach... masz rację, przepraszam zapomniałem o tym a czy później... masz chwilę czasu wolnego czy musisz coś załatwić w prawdziwym świecie? - spytał z nadzieją

\- Po ćwierćfinałach jestem wolna, więc będziemy mogli gdzieś pójść. - odparłam uśmiechając się ciepło

\- Wspaniale... Zabiorę cię do mojego ulubionego miejsca. - powiedział tajemniczo

\- Gdzie konkretnie? - bardzo mnie zainteresował tym jego ulubionym miejscem, więc nie mogłam się powstrzymać by go o tom zapytać

\- Zobaczysz sama... to niespodzianka.

\- Teraz będę przez ciebie cały czas o tym myśleć. - zaśmiałam się

\- Hmm... w takim razie dodam coś... - po tych słowach zbliżył się do mnie i szepnął do ucha - Jeśli wygrasz dzisiejszy pojedynek to cię tam zabiorę.

\- Czy to miało mnie zmotywować do walki? - spytałam mimo oczywistej odpowiedzi

\- Oczywiście... a nie zmotywowało? - dopytał z ciepłym uśmiechem chcą się upewnić

\- I to jeszcze jak mnie zmotywowało! Teraz to muszę wygrać innej opcji nie ma! - oznajmiłam czując się przez chwilę jakbym dostała porządnego zastrzyku energii

\- Masz niesamowitego ducha walki. -odparł cicho się śmiejąc

\- Jeśli ma się porządną motywacje można stawić wszystkiemu czoła.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to tajemnicze miejsce jest tą główną motywacją?

\- Nie. - w sumie nie powinnam tak odpowiedzieć ale co go będę okłamywać

\- To co nią jest? - spytał nie dając za wygraną

\- …

\- Nie masz jej jeszcze prawda?

\- Mam.

\- Więc...

\- Tą motywacją jest... a raczej jesteś ty. - wydusiłam w końcu z siebie czując, że znów robię się czerwona

\- Ja...? - spytał jakby sam siebie, w jego głosie wyczuwałam coś co przypominało mi zawstydzenie lub nieśmiałość... czyżby...?

\- Tak. - odpowiedziałam zupełnie niepotrzebnie

\- Dziękuję... a czy to znaczy, że mnie potrzebujesz? - o cholera w jaką stronę ta rozmowa zmierza wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, że nie nadążam

\- Jakby to powiedzieć... Tak. - niech to muszę przestać się rumienić bo jeszcze to zauważy

\- Erinome...

\- Słucham? Coś się stało?

\- Czy ty się... rumienisz? - czerwony alarm zauważył powtarzam czerwony alarm

\- Eee... no tego... wiesz no... muszę znikać! - wydukałam biegnąc w stronę Return Gate

W mgnieniu oka uciekłam z powrotem do Mac Anu a stamtąd przeniosłam się do Mercenary District. Teraz jedynie kilka kroków dzieliło mnie od zbawiennych drzwi at HOME, które zaprowadzą mnie do mojego bunkra, którym rzecz jasna był Canard. Gdy już znalazłam się w środku wygodnie rozsiadłam się na sofie wyciągając przed siebie nogi. O tak tu mnie nie znajdzie.

\- *OINK*!

\- Aaaa! Co ty robisz Death? Chcesz żebym zawału dostała? - spytałam zdenerwowana patrząc na Grunty'iego

\- Nie sądziłem, że aż tak się przestraszysz *oink*. Co cię tutaj sprowadza? *oink* - spytał stojąc obok mnie

\- Relaksuję się przed pojedynkiem na Arenie. - odpowiedziałam krótko

\- To dlatego tak dyszysz jakbyś przed kimś uciekła? *oink*

\- Nie twój interes Death! - burknęłam, a na samą myśl co się całkiem niedawno stało znów zrobiłam się czerwona

\- Tak się tylko chcę spytać *oink* czy...

\- Jest może już Silabus? - spytałam szybko zmieniając temat

\- Za moment będzie bo mamy 15:00. *oink* A wracając do mojego pytania *oink* …

W tym samym momencie w głównym pomieszczeniu HOME pojawił się uśmiechnięty Silabus. Ten to ma perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu... Uratował mnie w ostatniej chwili przed pytaniem Death. Bez chwili zastanowienia tak jak się pojawił tak też wysłałam mu zaproszenie do grupy, które oczywiście od razu przyjął.

\- Cześć Erinome co tam u...

\- Chodźmy na jakąś mapę. - przerwałam mu ciągnąc go za rękę do wyjścia

\- No cóż... na razie Death Grunty! - zawołał w ostatniej chwili

\- Cisza i spokój... o tak... - powiedziałam sama do siebie

\- Jak widzę dzisiaj bardzo szybko przeszłaś do konkretów co? - zaśmiał się Silabus uważnie ni się przyglądając

\- Tak, jestem tylko trochę zdenerwowana przed dzisiejszym ćwierćfinałem. - skłamałam drapiąc się po karku

\- Właśnie widzę, ale znam świetny sposób na odstresowanie się. - powiedział kierując się do centralnej części Mac Anu

\- Jaki?

\- Co powiesz na postanie ze mną przy naszym sklepie? To tak na początek, później przejdziemy dalej. - zaproponował trochę nieśmiało

Normalnie nigdy bym się nie zgodziła na równie głupkowaty pomysł ale spróbować warto. Może w ten sposób w końcu znajdę Minu... muszę się upewnić czy jest albo nie jest moją siostrą. Może tak przy okazji podpytam o nią Silabusa a w ostateczności poproszę go o poszukanie jej na trybunach podczas mojego pojedynku. Muszę ją znaleźć za wszelką cenę.

\- Czemu nie, to w sumie całkiem dobry pomysł. - odpowiedziałam w końcu

\- Naprawdę?! A już się obawiałem, że powiesz coś w stylu: "Co to z głupi pomysł" lub "Niczego lepszego nie mogłeś wymyśleć?". - odparł zaskoczony

\- Może to być całkiem niezła zabawa, ale jeśli chcesz zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie i użyć jednego ze zdań, które przed chwilą zaproponowałeś. - zażartowałam klepiąc go po plecach

\- Nie, nie lepiej będzie jeśli zostanie tak jak na początku dobra? - zaśmiał się oddając mi

\- Zgoda. Co powiesz na mały pojedynek? - zaproponowałam po chwili

\- Chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć w walce?

\- Nie, zrobimy tak: ten kto sprzeda więcej przedmiotów w godzinę wygrywa ok?

\- Hmm... umowa stoi. Co można wygrać?

\- Niech będzie... o mam ten kto przegra musi spełnić jedno życzenie zwycięscy. Pasuje?

\- Przygotuj się na przegraną Erinome bo ja w tym fachu już trochę siedzę. - odparł z uśmiechem

\- Jeszcze zobaczysz jak ogra cię świeżo upieczona sprzedawczyni! - odparłam przygotowując się do szukania pierwszych klientów

\- W takim razie życzę połamania rąk.

\- Nawzajem.

Nigdy nie sądziłam, że tak świetnie będę się bawiłam przy sprzedawaniu przedmiotów innym graczom. Nasza rywalizacja szła łeb w łeb, raz był punkt dla mnie a raz dwa dla Silabusa a później to ja wychodziłam na prowadzenie. Pewna jestem, że sklepik należący do Canard jeszcze nigdy nie miał aż tylu klientów w jedną godzinę. Aż dziwiłam się, że towary ze sklepiku jeszcze się nie skończyły przy takim natłoku ludzi. W końcu po całej godzinie nasz pojedynek zakończył się remisem 19:19. Oprócz dobrej zabawy było to też zapewne świetna reklama dla innych by kupowali przedmioty z Canard. Ten czas aż tak szybko leciał, że gdy spojrzałam na zegar systemowy ten pokazywał już 16:24... chwilka... ja mam walkę o 17:00! Muszę się sprężyć!

\- Kto by pomyślał mamy remis, co teraz zrobimy? - spytał Silabus

\- Pomyślimy o tym gdy wrócę z mojej walki o półfinały. - odparłam biegnąc w stronę Chaos Gate

\- Powodzenia! - zawołał głośno

\- Dzięki!

Nie tracąc ani sekundy więcej przeniosłam się do Lumina Cross i przez tłumy graczy przecisnęłam się do rejestracji. Po typowej odprawie przez NPC znalazłam się w lobby Areny. Była 17:40... uff w samą porę chwilka później i mogłabym pożegnać się z marzeniami o tytule Imperatora na Demon Palace a to nie byłoby śmieszne.

W lobby miałam jeszcze kilka minut wolnego, więc postanowiłam wykorzystać je na przestudiowanie drużyny mojego dzisiejszego przeciwnika. Ninja Team składał się z trzech graczy: Meiko-chan, T3A i Lozt358, cała trójka był Twin Blader'ami... jakoś mnie to nie dziwi nazwa drużyny mówi sama za siebie. To będzie dla mnie prościzna, w szczególności, że ich poziomy są niższe od mojego.

Nagle usłyszałam dobiegające z Areny donośne odgłosy wiwatowania widzów. No dobra czas już na mnie, muszę dać z siebie wszystko by dostać się do półfinałów. Tak jak zwykle komentator musiał mieć swoje 5 minut na przedstawienie widzom co się dzisiaj będzie działo.

\- Panie i Panowie witam wszystkich na walce ćwierćfinałowej na Demon Palace! Dzisiejszymi uczestnikami będzie drużyna Ninja Team i Deadly Shadow!

Mając jeszcze chwilę czasu rozejrzałam się wokół aby poszukać znanych mi twarzy. Tak jak poprzednio był tam Silabus, Gaspard, Kuhn, Pi i Minu oraz... Endrance. Rety co on tu robi? Będę musiała obmyślić jakiś plan ucieczki ale z drugiej strony muszę złapać Minu bo inaczej znów mi ucieknie. Ech... co robić, co robić?

\- Czas rozpocząć walkę o wejście do półfinału! – oznajmił donośnie komentator – Ach tak dzisiejszym gościem jest Mistrz Gildii Moon Tree... Mistrz Zelkova!

W tym samym momencie pojedynek się rozpoczął. Okazało się, że drużyna przeciwna składała się z samych dziewczyn, sumie nie wyglądały na groźne. No to pora się zabawić! Pierwsza z nich postanowiła od razu mnie zaatakować przy użyciu mocy... istna głupota. Bezproblemowo wykonałam kontratak.

\- Dragon Claws!

Mój miecz rozdzielił się na dwa cieńsze po czym ruszyłam w jej stronę z ogromną prędkością. Moje ataki były szybkie i precyzyjne dokładnie jak uderzenia szponów smoka. Pasek zdrowia T3A spadł od razu do zera więc popędziłam w stronę Meiko-chan.

\- Hellfire Ring! – potężny pierścień ognia sunął po podłodze tak jak moja kosa się poruszyła

To była prościzna tak jak przypuszczałam aż doczekać się nie mogę następnego dnia.

\- Niesamowite Deadly Shadow znowu wygrała! Co o tym sądzisz mistrzu Zelkova?

\- Erinome ma niezwykły styl walki przez co nikt nie potrafi z nią wygrać. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie gdyby pokonała Imperatora Haseo. Mało kto ma na tyle odwagi by stawać do walk turniejowych w pojedynkę a wygrywanie to już inna sprawa. – odpowiedział chłopak

\- Czy był już ktoś taki? – spytał zainteresowany komentator

\- Były Imperator na Demon Palace, Endrance miał identyczny sposób walki.

To Endrance był Imperatorem?! Niesamowite, ktoś taki mnie uczy... ale ze mnie szczęściara. Będę musiała go o to koniecznie spytać.

\- Życzę wszystkim przyjemnego wieczoru! – powiedział komentator po czym zniknął wraz Zelkovą z Areny

Z ulgą wróciłam do o wiele spokojniejszego Mac Anu, tak teraz była tu cisza i spokój i... niech to zapomniałam o Minu przez to wszystko. Szybko otwarłam menu i tak jak zwykle ujrzałam przy jej imieniu napis Offline, znowu się spóźniłam jednak będę musiała poprosić o pomoc Silabusa. O, o wilku mowa.

\- Sil...

\- Erinome...

Ten aksamitny głos... Kilka sekund później Endrance zapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do portu, szkoda, że to wszystko widział Silabus i to akurat wtedy gdy miałam mu powierzyć ważne zadanie związane z Minu.

\- ...Endrance? Co tutaj robisz? – spytałam trochę zdenerwowana

\- Chciałem cię odebrać po walce ale ty już zdążyłaś wrócić do Mac Anu. – odpowiedział spokojnie

\- Ach tak... zapomniałam, przepraszam.

\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, nie masz za co...

\- To idziemy do tego twojego ulubionego miejsca? – tak jakoś mi się to przypomniało

\- Dobrze, to choć ze mną.

Kilka sekund później przenieśliśmy się do lokacji... jak to było? O mam Δ Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood. Ta nazwa brzmiała dość tajemniczo i coś mi mówiło, że to nienajlepszy pomysł iść tam. Gdy tylko mapa się załadowała ujrzałam coś czego wolałabym nie widzieć... Te podziemne jezioro, lśniące drzewo i magiczne pyłki... Cholera to tu spotkałam po raz pierwszy Regitsu.

\- To jest Dead World of Indieglut Lugh jedno z wielu tajemniczych miejsc zwanych ogólnie Lost Grounds. – oznajmił Endrance

W czasie gdy to mówił poczułam się bardzo słabo... To było tak rzeczywiste, zupełnie jakby to był prawdziwy świat... co się ze mną dzieje? Sekundę później bezwładnie upadłam na kolana, czułam jak coś wysysa ze mnie całą energię.

\- E... Erinome co się stało? Dobrze się czujesz? Erinome?! – podbiegł do mnie zatroskany Endrance podnosząc mnie powoli z ziemi

\- Nie wiem co się stało ale... poczułam się bardzo słabo... To miejsce... – odpowiedziałam

\- Jeśli źle się czujesz możemy wrócić do Mac Anu. - odparł klęcząc obok mnie

\- Nie, zostańmy... Tutaj po raz pierwszy spotkałam Regitsu, i pomyśleć, że był to mój pierwszy dzień w "The World".

\- A więc to złe wspomnienia... Przepraszam. - na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny grymas zupełnie jakby żałował tego co zrobił

\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, skąd mogłeś to wiedzieć. A teraz... Oprowadzisz mnie? - spytałam powoli wstając

Najpierw Endrance opowiedział mi o tym miejscu i tym co mu się tu przytrafiło później dopiero pokazał mi dokładnie całą lokację. Najbardziej zdziwiła mnie możliwość chodzenia po powierzchni wody bez wpadnięcia do niej. Ta lokacja naprawdę jest jakaś dziwna... Po 2 godzinach spokojnej rozmowy postanowiliśmy wrócić do Mac Anu by sprawdzić co robią inni gracze. Szczerze to nic się nie zmieniło a Silabus dalej stał przy gildyjnym sklepiku sprzedając innym przedmioty najwyższej jakości. Teraz jest najlepszy moment by spytać go o Minu.

\- Hej Silabus mam do ciebie pytanie. - zawołałam podchodząc do niego

\- Cześć Erinome, o cześć Endrance, jakby co nigdzie nie widziałem Haseo.

\- Po co mi to mówisz?! Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie on jest i co robi. - odparł podirytowany

\- Eee widzę, że się diametralnie zmieniłeś. - stwierdził Silabus

\- W życiu trzeba się zmieniać... Prawda Erinome? - spytał uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło

\- E... no... masz rację, to prawda... - byłam tak zaskoczona jego pytaniem, że nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć - Ekh ekh, wróćmy do początku tej rozmowy... Widziałeś może gdzieś Minu?

\- Minu? A kto to jest? - spytał Silabus drapiąc się po głowie

\- Ach... no tak zapomniałam... Minu to taka mała dziewczynka z dwoma różowymi kucykami, ubrana w falbankową sukieneczkę podobną do tych, które noszą pokojówki. - wytłumaczyłam szybko

\- Widziałem ją dzisiaj na arenie a potem gdzieś poszła.

\- Endrance? - z jego wyrazu twarzy wywnioskowałam, że chyba wie coś na ten temat

\- Widziałem ją... Za nim poszliśmy w tamto miejsce... Była dziwna, przestraszona, uciekała przed kimś lub czymś.

\- Hm?

\- Erinome... chodź ze mną. - powiedział nieco tajemniczo

\- Co się stało?

\- Chodź... Każda sekunda się liczy.

Po tych słowach skinęłam głową i poszłam za nim z powrotem do DOME. Nie mam pojęcia co się mu stało ale to na pewno musi być coś ważnego. Jemu od tak nie zmienia się humor. Może on coś wie o Minu czego ja nie wiem. Chwilę później znowu znaleźliśmy się w Dead World of Indieglut Lugh, ciekawe czemu tu wróciliśmy...

\- O co chodzi? - spytałam stojąc nad lśniącym jeziorem

\- W sprawie Minu... Wyczuwam w niej dziwne anomalie. - odparł podchodząc do mnie

\- Anomalie?

\- Jej postać jest pełna nieznanych błędów, najprawdopodobniej jest to nowy rodzaj wirusa, który ją zainfekował lub po prostu jakiś bug.

\- Minu... dlaczego ty? - gdy już miałam ją spotkać coś takiego musiało się akurat stać...

\- Kim ona jest dla ciebie? - spytał nagle patrząc mi w oczy

\- Hm? - czy mi się tylko wydaje czy... - Czyżbyś był... zazdrosny o nią?

\- ... - jedyne co zrobił to podszedł bliżej i zamknął oczy

\- Spokojnie, mam przeczucie, że gracz Minu to moja siostra.

\- Rozumiem... Dawno jej nie widziałaś?

\- Tak.

\- Jak dawno? - dopytywał

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie jest to odpowiednie miejsce na taką rozmowę.

\- Jesteśmy sami...

\- ...Wolałabym porozmawiać o tym w... prawdziwym świecie nie online.

\- Rozumiem. Chciałabyś się spotkać ze mną offline?

\- ...!? - aż mi mowę odjęło, takiej propozycji się nie spodziewałam

\- Jeśli będziesz chciała, wyślij mi swój adres a jeśli nie, nic nie rób.

Jedyne co zrobiłam to kiwnęłam głową i usiadłam na kamieniu obok jeziora. Będę musiała się zastanowić czy dobrym pomysłem będzie spotkanie się z kimś i opowiedzeniu temu komuś co mnie spotkało... Jeszcze nigdy nie zwierzałam się komuś nowemu ale coś wewnątrz mnie mówi mi, że on będzie potrafił mnie zrozumieć.

\- Świetnie dzisiaj walczyłaś na arenie. – powiedział przysiadając się

\- Dzięki. – z trudem próbowałam powstrzymać uśmiech ale w końcu i tak mi się to nie udało

\- O wiele lepiej walczysz bez używania mocy Regitsu... tak jak powinna walczyć przyszła Imperator na Demon Palace. – dodał ciepło

\- W sprawie walk na Arenie słyszałam coś o tym, że kiedyś byłeś Imperatorem...

\- Tak to prawda ale długo się tym nie cieszyłem... w sumie należało mi się.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Używałem mocy swojego Avatara by wygrywać za każdym razem. Przez cały czas wmawiałem sobie, że robię dobrze, w sumie... nie dziwię się, że tak się zachowywałem, byłem wtedy zainfekowany wirusem AIDA... – czułam, że nie za bardzo chciał wracać do tamtych dni, musiało go to wtedy naprawdę zrujnować

\- Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało i jesteś tutaj.

Następną chwilę ciszy przerwało mi ciche *blink*, ciekawe kto tym razem do mnie napisał... Hmm CC Corp? Coś się stało?

Od: CC Corp

Do: Erinome

Temat: Zmiana terminu walki na Demon Palace.

Musimy niestety poinformować Panią, że jutrzejsza walka o wejście do finału turniej na Demon Palace przeniesiona została z przyczyn od nas niezależnych na godzinę 23:30 dnia dzisiejszego (patrz data otrzymania wiadomości). W ramach niedogodności z tym związanych w załączniku dołączamy prezent.

Wielu zwycięstw i sukcesów w "The World"

Życzy zespół CC Corp

No pięknie, kto by pomyślał, że coś takiego może się stać. Cóż przynajmniej szybciej dotrę na sam szczyt i zdobędę jedną z trzech koron. Na szczęście mam jeszcze czas na przygotowanie się... Chwila moment zapomnieli napisać z kim będę walczyć... Niech to szlag, jak ja nie lubię tego typu niespodzianek.

\- Wyglądasz na zadowoloną, czyżby wiadomość od Minu?

\- Nie... Za dwie godziny ma odbyć się walka półfinałowa. – odparłam szybko

\- No proszę dwie walki w ciągu jednego dnia, ty to masz szczęście. Jutro już będziesz miała tytuł Imperatora bo wątpię by Haseo chciał zwlekać z tym.

\- Racja, racja.

Przez pewien czas rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy a gdy w końcu zbliżał się czas pojedynku ruszyłam do Lumina Cross by się zapisać. To jest doskonałe zakończenie tego dnia...


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8: Co dwie walki to nie jedna! (Online)

Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że jeszcze dzisiaj załatwię półfinały, jednak z drugiej strony byłam już zmęczona i o wiele łatwiej będzie mnie pokonać. Jakoś wierzyć mi się nie chce, że tak nagle zmienili datę pojedynku... czuję, że ktoś tutaj coś mieszał. Na domiar złego pojęcia nie mam z kim będę walczyć co tym bardziej mnie denerwuje.

Po zapisaniu się do pojedynku przeniosłam się do lobby Areny, teraz miałam czas by zobaczyć z kim się zmierzę. Fox Tails składała się z trzech Blade Brandier'ów na poziomie niższym od mojego. Przez cały czas oczekiwania miałam złe przeczucie co do tej walki...

\- Panie i Panowie! Witam wszystkich na przyspieszonej walce o dostęp do finału! Niestety dzisiaj nikt nie mógł przyjść by skomentować dzisiejszych zawodników, więc będzie nieco szybciej niż zwykle. A więc dzisiaj przeciwko sobie staną dwie drużyny: Deadly Shadow oraz Fox Tails! Czuję, że będzie to niesamowite widowisko!

Gdy tylko przeniesiona zostałam na Arenę ujrzałam moich przeciwników. Tym razem była to trójka mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na bardzo pewnych siebie. No to teraz przynajmniej wiem kto może być odpowiedzialny za przesunięcie pojedynku...

\- No co tam u ciebie Chaotic PK? - spytał drwiąco ich lider

\- Po staremu a co? Chcesz oberwać? - zaśmiałam się

\- Nie jesteś może trochę zmęczona? Prawie trzy dni bez snu to dość sporo nie sądzisz? - skąd on niby o tym wie? Coś mi tu nie gra...

\- Może i jestem trochę zmęczona ale pewna jestem, że nie dacie mi rady!

\- Hfmp! Twoja pewność siebie cię dzisiaj zgubi... zobaczysz!

\- Już się boję. - burknęłam

Krótko po tej rozmowie rozpoczął się pojedynek. Na moje nieszczęście zmęczenie utrudniało mi skupienie się na walce. Za każdym razem gdy wykonywałam jakikolwiek ruch oni odpowiadali mi kontratakami. Wyczerpana i z resztą paska życia powoli opadałam z sił. Wiedziałam, że zaraz przegram, no pięknie czyli to tak skończę... Chwilę później lider Fox Tails podszedł do mnie z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- No i co jednak dzisiaj skończysz swoją przygodę! Hehehehe...

Nagle poczułam dziwne kłucie w klatce piersiowej i napływ nieokrzesanego gniewu... o nie jeszcze tylko Regitsu tu brakuje. Z całych sił próbowałam go powstrzymać jednak on był o wiele silniejszy ode mnie. W końcu poddałam się i pozwoliłam mu przejąć kontrolę nade mną. Teraz miałam odpowiednią moc by ich zniszczyć!

\- Hahahaha... hahahahaha! Ty szmaciarzu! Myślisz, że możesz mnie pokonać? Tsk tsk to jest niemożliwe a ci, którzy odważą się mi stawić czoła poniosą klęskę... pozostanie jedynie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów! Gdy pojawiam się ja na mojej drodze nie ma prawa stanąć nawet duch! - nigdy nie sądziłam, że Regitsu może wyskoczyć z takimi tekstami... powoli zaczynam się go bać

\- C... c... co jest grane? Dlaczego nie potrafię się poruszać?! - pytał zrozpaczony lider

\- Spokojnie to potrwa tylko chwilkę... już ja o to zadbam.

Nie musiałam długo czekać aż Regitsu przeniesie całą trójkę do Przestrzeni Avatarów i tam z nimi się rozprawi. Tak jak zwykle poszło mu to bardzo szybko jednak od razu nie wróciliśmy do normalnego świata gry.

\- Dlaczego i jak zostałem zapieczętowany? - spytał mnie z wyrzutami

\- Nie pamiętasz, że przegraliśmy z Machą?

\- Ach tak... ale w jaki sposób ten Avatar zapieczętował mnie na aż tak długo? Normalnie trwałoby to jakieś 2 godziny max a tu trwało to aż trzy dni!

\- Może ona ma ukrytą w sobie ogromną moc, która może bezproblemowo powalić nawet ciebie. - zaproponowałam

\- Być może... cóż, na szczęście to już się skończyło i wszystko wróciło do normy. W ramach rekompensaty sprawię, że nie będziesz zmęczona przez cały tydzień. - tym to on mnie zaskoczył, co w niego wstąpiło?

\- Dziękuję Regitsu.

Po tych słowach wróciłam pełna sił na Arenę gdzie powalona została cała trójka Blade Brandier'ów. Kilka sekund później usłyszałam wiwatowanie widzów, w których wykrzykiwali, że jestem najlepsza i na pewno wygram walkę o tytuł. Bardzo mnie to podnosiło na duchu i sprawiało, że byłam dumna sama z siebie. Tak jak już miałam w zwyczaju rozejrzałam się po trybunach szukając znajomych twarzy. Standardowo byli wszyscy oprócz Minu a Endrance nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego co przed chwilą zrobiłam. W sumie się mu nie dziwię bo całkiem niedawno obiecałam mu, że nie będę używała swojego Avatara gdy jest w pełni sił... ale nie mogłam się oprzeć i... nie mogłam przegrać z tymi oszustami! Oni to wszystko zaplanowali by mnie pokonać, tylko, że ktoś musiał im dać cynk, że jestem już 3 dni online tylko kto to mógłby to być?

\- Tak jak sądziłem było to niesamowite widowisko, tego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał! Deadly Shadow po raz kolejny nas zaskoczyła! - oznajmił komentator aż wstając ze swojego miejsca

\- Pani Erinome rządzi! - zawołała jakaś dziewczyna na widowni

\- No kto by pomyślał, że w tak krótkim czasie nasza nowa uczestniczka zdobędzie swoich pierwszych fanów. - odparł komentator – A więc dzisiaj odbędą się najważniejsze walki podczas turnieju na Demon Palace! Do zobaczenia już niedługo!

Zadowolona ze swojego zwycięstwa opuściłam Arenę a następnie skierowałam się instynktownie do Mac Anu. Mimo, że było to miasto startowe działo się tam najwięcej przez co nigdy nie było tam nudno. Wszyscy gracze zbierali się tutaj aby ze sobą pogadać lub po prostu się spotkać. Mimo późnej godziny wiele osób było jeszcze w grze. Jedynie sklepiki gildyjne były zamknięte... oprócz jednego należącego do Moon Tree. Zainteresowana podeszłam bliżej i zauważyłam, że towary tu sprzedaje Atoli, dziewczyna, którą Regitsu potwornie potraktował.

\- D... dobry wieczór. – wydusiłam z siebie

\- Witam! W czym... – przestraszona mina blondynki mówiła sama za siebie... to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa

\- Chciałabym kupić miksturki. – odpowiedziałam szybko

\- P... pani E... Erinome, hahaha – zaśmiała się nerwowo – jakie miksturki pani potrzebuje?

\- Te uzupełniające HP.

\- Hej czy to nie ta Chaotic PK, która wszystkich dookoła zabija? – spytał złośliwie jeden z przechodzących graczy

\- Hej Chaotic PK! – na te słowa powoli się odwróciłam – Wypad stąd nikt cię tu nie chce!

\- Dokładnie! Nikomu nie jesteś potrzebna!

\- Lepiej by było gdybyś nie istniała!

\- Odejdź stąd na zawsze!

Mówiąc to śmiali się ze mnie, pluli na ziemię, a niektórzy nawet podeszli i zaczęli mnie popychać. Przez dobrych kilkadziesiąt sekund siedziałam tak i słuchałam ich obelg oraz drwin na mój temat. Niestety w mieście Regitsu nie potrafił używać swojej mocy, więc zdana byłam na siebie. Każda normalna osoba miałaby to gdzieś i poszłaby w swoją stronę ale nie ja... To wszystko przypomniało mi tamte dni sprzed kilku lat...

Z... znowu się zaczyna, mój koszmar powraca. Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja? Co ja komu zrobiłam? Tak... To wina tego całego Regitsu, to on okazał się być fałszywym przyjacielem. To przez niego wszystko zaczęło się od początku. Jednak w życiu nie istnieje coś takiego jak przyjaźń. Każdy patrzy tylko na siebie, inni się dla nich nie liczą. Są fałszywi, wykorzystują chwilę twojej nie uwagi i wbijają ci nóż w plecy gdy ty tego się nie spodziewasz. Już myślałam, że tu w „The World" uniknę powtórki ze swojej przeszłości... myliłam się, najwidoczniej skazana jestem na samotność i cierpienie. Pieprzony Regitsu i jego zasrane bajeczki..., że też uwierzyłam mu, że też musiałam być tak głupia i mu zaufać! Jestem skończoną idiotką! Ha w co ja wierzę... stanę się kimś... hahaha to przecież dla mnie nieosiągalne a w takie coś uwierzyłam. Choć w głębi serca czuję, że istnieje w tym świecie osoba, dla której naprawdę coś znaczę...

Nie marnując ani chwili dłużej na rozmyślanie chowając głowę we włosach uciekłam ze łzami w oczach do portu. Gdy już skręcałam kątem zauważyłam, że biegnie za mną Atoli... ciekawe dlaczego? Odwracając na chwilę wzrok nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy wpadłam na Endrance'a. Nie wiem dlaczego ale pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłam to przytuliłam się do niego z całych moich sił płacząc przy tym.

\- Erinome... Co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? – spytał zatroskany również mnie obejmując

\- Przepraszam, zawiodłam... Wszystko zaczyna się od nowa... Znów ten koszmar... – nie potrafiłam ułożyć nawet jednego logicznego zdania

\- Ciii, już dobrze, jestem tutaj i nic ci się nie może stać... Wiem kto to zaplanował. – odparł patrząc mi w oczy ciągle mnie obejmując

\- Kto? – spytałam nieco zawstydzona tym jak niektórzy na nas patrzeli, w tym też wyraźnie zszokowana Atoli

\- ... Nie kto inny jak Haseo. Ten drań przestraszył się tego, że dotrzesz do walki o tytuł i odbierzesz mu jedną z trzech koron. Wszystko dokładnie zaplanował razem z Pi i Yatą, który niestety jest jednym z administratorów gry. – odpowiedział cicho

\- Haseo... Dlaczego on to robi?

\- Boi się ciebie tak samo jak boi się tego, że w końcu mu się sprzeciwię i na dobre odwrócę się od niego.

\- Więc po części nadal jesteś po jego stronie.

\- Nie... On jeszcze o tym nie wie ale mam już dosyć jego egoizmu i tyrani. Postanowiłem, że...

\- Nie dokańczaj tego zdania tutaj. – przerwałam z powrotem się do niego przytulając – Dokończymy tą rozmowę gdy się spotkamy. – dodałam szeptem

\- ...?

\- Przepraszam... Mam nadzieję, że wam nie przeszkadzam. – powiedziała nagle Atoli

\- Czego chcesz? – spytał szorstko

\- Chciałam tylko przeprosić za tamtych ludzi z Moon Tree, zachowali się nie w porządku wobec ciebie... Bardzo przepraszam!

\- ... – a więc to byli ludzie z Moon Tree jakoś mnie to nie dziwi

\- Jeśli to wszystko to możesz już iść. – mimo, że Endrance nie był teraz w najlepszym nastroju jego głos nadal był spokojny i melodyczny – Najlepiej będzie jeśli na razie przestaniesz grać i odpoczniesz – dodał gdy Atoli odeszła

\- Tak to dobry pomysł.

Chwilę po tych słowach wylogowałam się z gry i położyłam się na łóżku. Tak to na pewno dobrze mi zrobi... Odpoczynek jest najlepszym lekarstwem na wszystko.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9: Nowe uczucie. (Offline)

Nawet nie miałam pojęcia, że efekt mocy Regitsu może działać w prawdziwym świecie przez co nie mogłam zmrużyć oka ponieważ nie byłam zmęczona. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić postanowiłam zebrać się na odwagę i napisać do Endrance'a. Miałam wiele wątpliwości jednak coś wewnątrz mnie kazało mi mu zaufać, obym nie zawiodła się na nim jak na Regitsu...

Od: Erinome

Do: Endrance

Temat: Poznajmy się.

Cześć, nie wiem od czego zacząć ale sądzę, że najlepiej będzie jak zacznę od przedstawienia się, a więc nazywam się Ishimura Kaori i mieszkam w Tokio a dokładnie w dzielnicy Kōtō. Najbardziej lubię domowe sushi. Wszystkie zakupy robię przez Internet ponieważ od kilku lat nawet na chwilę nie wychodzę ze swojego mieszkania z obawy przed spotkaniem innych ludzi. Resztę mogę opowiedzieć gdy się spotkamy bo to dość... trudna opowieść by o niej napisać.

Pozdrawiam i czekam na twoją odpowiedź,

Kaori

Trochę dziwnie poczułam się po wysłaniu tej wiadomości ale jednocześnie poczułam dziwną ulgę, że w końcu będę mogła komuś powiedzieć o tym co mnie tak na prawdę męczy każdego dnia. Aż ciekawa jestem co odpisze, chętnie bym go poznała.

Po kilkunastu minutach przyszła do mnie nowa wiadomość, ciekawa podbiegłam do komputera i od razu otwarłam skrzynkę mailową. Tak jak się spodziewałam była to wiadomość od Endrance'a samo spojrzenie na jego imię sprawiło, że moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić... co to za dziwne uczucie?

Od: Endrance

Do: Erinome

Temat: RE; Poznajmy się

Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko do mnie napiszesz... W takim razie ja nazywam się Ichinose Kaoru i mieszkam w prefekturze Kanagawa. Tak jak ty kiedyś nie wychodziłem nawet na chwilę z domu, bo też bałem się innych ludzi... Jeśli masz taki lęk nie będę ci pisał gdzie dokładnie mieszkam bo to i tak nie byłoby ci potrzebne.  
W takim razie to ja przyjadę do ciebie... Niestety będziesz musiała wyjść po raz pierwszy z domu by odebrać mnie na stacji... Nie musisz się niczego obawiać będę na ciebie czekał tyle ile będzie trzeba...

W załączniku wysłałem ci swoje zdjęcie by prościej byłoby ci mnie rozpoznać. Chyba nie obrazisz się gdy przyjadę do ciebie dzisiaj prawda?

Pozdrawiam i czekam na twoją odpowiedź,

Kaoru

To istny zbieg okoliczności, że mamy podobne imiona i nazwiska... a na dodatek chce się spotkać ze mną już dzisiaj... i to zdjęcie w załączniku. Powoli i niepewnie przesunęłam kursor na ikonę obrazu, który wysłał mi Kaoru. Gdy tylko otwarłam plik ujrzałam zdjęcie młodego mężczyzny ubranego w prosty niebieski T-shirt o ciemnozielonych oczach i blond włosach do ramion o rozczochranej grzywce. Miał delikatne jednak wciąż męskie rysy twarzy, tak na oko pewna byłam, że jest kilka lat starszy ode mnie. Jednym słowem był przystojny... tak samo jak w grze. Jedyną niewiadomą była godzina spotkania ponieważ nie wiedziałam jeszcze, o której będę miała walkę finałową. Gdy już miałam zamiar odpisać na jego wiadomość jakaś nowa przyszła na moją skrzynkę odbiorczą.

Od: CC Corp

Do: Erinome

Temat: Zmiana terminu pojedynku.

Z przykrością musimy Panią poinformować, że dzisiejsza walka finałowa z przyczyn od nas niezależnych przesunięta zostanie na dzień jutrzejszy (patrz data wysłania wiadomości).

Przepraszamy i życzymy wielu zwycięstw na Arenie

Zespół CC Corp

No proszę kto by pomyślał, że dzisiejsza walka zostanie odwołana, jakoś mnie to nie dziwi...Haseo próbuje zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy by jak najdłużej odwlekać starcie ze mną. Czyżby aż tak zależało mu na koronie Imperatora Areny by ze strachu uciekać przed swoim przeciwnikiem... Przynajmniej teraz dzięki niemu będę miała dzień wolny i na 100% będę mogła spotkać się z Kaoru. Nie tracąc ani chwili zaczęłam pisać nową wiadomość... takiej okazji nie można przegapić.

Od: Erinome

Do: Endrance

Temat: Spotkanie.

Mamy szczęście bo dzisiejsza walka na Arenie została odwołana i nic nie stoi nam na przeszkodzie. Tylko napisz do mnie wiadomość gdy już przyjedziesz w załączniku dodam mój numer telefonu.

A tak przy okazji... Dzięki tobie odważę się wyjść na zewnątrz od kilku lat... dziękuję, bez ciebie nigdy bym nawet nie próbowała się zmienić... Nie miałam swojej... motywacji.

Pozdrawiam

Kaori

Czułam się znacznie lepiej gdy odpisałam na jego wiadomość, nawet nie wiedziałam dlaczego aż tak mu ufałam przecież znam go tak krótko a na dodatek poznaliśmy się grając w grę. Sama już nie wiem co o tym myśleć...

Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić otwarłam okno, usiadłam na szerokim parapecie a następnie wyciągnęłam ołówek i kartkę. Tak... rysowanie dobrze mi zrobi, być może nawet uda mi się zacząć nową mangę. Po 4 godzinach ciągłego rysowania skończyłam swój rysunek. Jakoś przez cały czas nie zwracałam uwagi na co się tworzy ale teraz gdy spojrzałam... Zamiast normalnej mangowej postaci naszkicowałam Endrance'a. Na początku chciałam go wyrzucić ale był zbyt perfekcyjny i dopracowany by to zrobić. Szybko podpisałam się a następnie schowałam go do teczki, może się okazać, że będzie to odpowiedni prezent dla niego... Trochę dziwny ale przynajmniej prosto z serca.

Gdy tak sobie siedziałam i myślałam o dzisiejszym dniu przestraszyło mnie głośne *blink*. Wiadomość, zapewne od Kaoru. Z parapetu zeskoczyłam na krzesło klikając jednocześnie na nową wiadomość.

Od: Endrance

Do: Erinome

Temat: RE; Spotkanie.

To doskonale, w takim razie będę w Kōtō gdzieś tak w okolicy 13:00. Będę czekał na ciebie na stacji poznasz mnie po błękitnej opasce we włosach.

... I... dziękuję. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem dla ciebie... aż tak ważny...

W sumie... ja ciebie też potrzebuję i jesteś dla mnie tak samo ważna... Przyznać się muszę, że jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, z którą piszę, i z którą nie boję się spotkać.

Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będziemy razem patrzeć w to samo niebo, nad tym samym miastem...

Pozdrawiam i czekam...

Kaoru

Po przeczytaniu jego wiadomości przez kilkanaście sekund siedziałam zszokowana przed monitorem komputera. Skąd u niego wzięły się takie wyznania? Przyznać muszę, że czytając to czułam się trochę dziwnie, było mi ciepło, czułam jak na twarzy pojawiają się rumieńce a serce zaczyna szybciej bić... Cholera jasna co to za dziwaczne uczucie?! Nie potrafię go nawet nazwać ponieważ nigdy się tak nie czułam... To jest jak choroba tylko taka pozytywna. Lepiej będzie jeśli zajmę się pisaniem i szkicowaniem bo powoli terminy wydawnictwa zaczynają mnie gonić a na wypłacie mi zależy.

Prace skończyłam w okolicy 11:30 wprost idealnie by się przygotować. Szybkie śniadanie, odświerzający prysznic i... cholera jak ja mam się ubrać?! Najchętniej ubrałabym się w spodnie i jakąś bluzę ale na dworze jest za ciepło na taki ubiór a po drugie na takie potkanie wypada przyjść ubraną jak na dziewczynę przystało. O mam! Bingo! Zwiewna i delikatna błękitna sukienka przed kolana, do tego rzemykowa bransoletka i czarne sandałki na niskim obcasie. Hm... Co by tu zrobić z włosami? E tam wystarczy, że je przeczeszę, co ja tam będę sobie głowę zawracała takimi pierdołami.

Do wyjścia gotowa byłam dopiero po godzinie, więc miałam tylko półgodziny. Spoko wyrobię się... Chwila moment... przecież ja nawet nie wiem gdzie ta stacja jest! No nie ale się wrobiłam... Na całe szczęście jest jeszcze jedna deska ratunku... Ryou.

\- Ach to ty Kaori, cześć. Może wejdziesz? – zaproponował ciepło

\- Dziękuję ale muszę odmówić. Przyszłam tutaj w innej sprawie...

\- Tak?

-Wiesz może gdzie jest tutaj jakaś stacja?

\- Tak a co?

\- Zaprowadziłbyś mnie? – spytałam nieśmiało

\- Pewnie, tylko ubiorę buty i idziemy ok?

\- Wielkie dzięki.

Tak jak powiedział Ryou zaprowadził mnie na pobliską stację. Byliśmy tam punkt 13:00 dokładnie wtedy kiedy miałam być. Czekałam tak 10 minut i nic. Być może Kaoru tylko żartował i teraz się ze mnie śmieje... Ech mogłam się tego domyślić. Kilka sekund później na mój telefon przyszła wiadomość więc szybko ją odczytałam:

„Przepraszam ale przegapiłem swój pierwszy pociąg ale nie martw się już jadę. Czy mogłabyś napisać mi jak jesteś ubrana? Tak będzie mi o wiele łatwiej cię znaleźć."

No cóż każdemu się zdarza... Ja nie byłabym lepsza gdyby nie Ryou. Nie marnując ani chwili odpisałam na jego wiadomość. No tak racja jak on niby miałby mnie poznać skoro nigdy mnie nie widział a na dodatek nawet nie napisałam jak stacja jest najbliżej mojego domu. Haha skąd ja to niby miałabym wiedzieć!

\- Czekasz na swojego chłopaka? – spytał nagle Ryou a jego słowa uderzyły mnie jak ogromny młot

\- ... Nie... To tylko mój znajomy... raczej przyjaciel... no tego rozumiesz o co mi chodzi co nie Ryou? – odparłam nieco zakłopotana

\- Tak rozumiem i to dobrze. – odparł z uśmiechem na twarzy – Ciekawe jaki on jest... – dodał półszeptem

Dwadzieścia minut później na stację wjechał pociąg, niecierpliwa wypatrywałam znajomej mi ze zdjęcia twarzy i niebieskiej opaski, o której mi napisał. Nie musiałam długo niego czekać bo wyszedł akurat drzwiami, które były naprzeciwko mnie. Nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać pobiegłam w jego stronę i od razu go przytuliłam.

\- Kaoru w końcu jesteś! – zawołałam radośnie nie puszczając go

\- Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał aż tak ciepłego przywitania... Wyglądasz naprawdę słodko Kaori... eee raczej chciałem powiedzieć dobrze... Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać każdemu się zdarza. – odparłam puszczając go

\- No proszę, proszę kogo to ja widzę... Ichinose Kaoru i to na dodatek z dziewczyną... Doprawdy niesamowity widok. – burknął nagle Ryou

\- Ryou... A już się cieszyłem, że nie będę musiał na ciebie patrzeć a tu taka niespodzianka. – odburknął Kaoru

\- To wy się znacie? – spytałam stojąc obok Kaoru

\- Niestety. – odparł

\- Zmieniłeś się mój przyjacielu... Już mnie nie lubisz tak jak wcześniej... En?  
En? Czy to zdrobnienie od Endrance? Hm... Jakoś dziwnie mi to brzmi... Równie dobrze może to być jego przezwisko na przykład ze szkoły.

\- Nie chcę po prostu utrzymywać kontaktu ani z tobą jako Ryou ani z tobą jako Haseo.

Czy Kaoru właśnie powiedział, że Ryou to Haseo? Niemożliwe przecież ja mieszkam tuż obok niego, usłyszałabym coś gdyby to on miałby niby być Haseo. Cóż ale wierzę Kaoru... Co oznacza, że przez ten cały czas mieszkam obok mojego największego wroga a na dodatek jesteśmy dobrymi znajomymi... Ten świat jest taki mały, że aż trudno w to uwierzyć. Lepiej będzie jeśli nic powiem o tym, że ja też gram w „The World" i jestem tam znana jako Erinome.

\- Ach tak Kaoru zapomniałam ci powiedzieć... To jest Misaki Ryou mój sąsiad, dzięki niemu dotarłam dzisiaj na tą stację. – wtrąciłam nagle z nadzieją, że w jakiś sposób ich uspokoję

\- W takim razie... dziękuję. – powiedział nagle Kaoru

\- Nie ma za co po to Kaori ma przyjaciół co nie? – to pytanie specjalnie skierowane zostało w moją stronę by sprowokować Kaoru

\- E... no... tak masz rację.

\- Dobrze, że masz takich przyjaciół jak Ryou... i chłopaka takiego jak ja prawda Kaori? – spytał przysuwając mnie bliżej siebie

Przez chwilę musiałam sobie wszystko poukładać bo z sekundy na sekundę zaczynało robić się tu robić co raz dziwniej. O czym on u licha mówi przecież dopiero co się poznaliśmy... no chyba, że on nie kłamie... To byłoby cudowne...

\- Tak.. – odparłam rozmarzonym głosem. Taa, w tym momencie musiałam wyglądać jak idiotka... Ech, cała ja...

\- ... Chodźmy już z tego dworca... Zaprowadzę was do domu, w którym mieszkamy bo Kaori jeszcze za dobrze nie orientuje się co gdzie jest w tak dużym mieście.

\- Cóż to moja wina... Od kilku lat nawet na chwilę nie wyszłam z domu, następnym razem dam sobie radę sama. – powiedziałam chcąc rozluźnić nieco atmosferę

Ciekawe dlaczego Ryou i Kaoru się pokłócili i czy zrobili to w prawdziwym świecie lub w „The World"? Z tego czego się dotychczas domyśliłam to Ryou zależy jeszcze na ich byłej przyjaźni przez co wiem, że to on musiał zawinić. Hm... Muszę teraz sobie wszystko poukładać: Ryou i Kaoru pokłócili się, potem do zdrobnienie En..., gdy graliśmy jako Haseo spytał się go czy nie zrobi tego dla niego a na sam koniec te jego zdanie... według niego widok Kaoru z dziewczyną to coś niezwykłego... Teraz już chyba wszystko rozumiem. Rety wszystko wskazuje na to, że ta dwójka... kiedyś była parą...?! Tego bym się nigdy nie spodziewała. Gdy wrócę do domu spytam się i to Kaoru by się tak na wszelki wypadek upewnić.

\- Może wejdziecie do mnie? – zaproponował Ryou

\- Podziękuję, przyszedłem tutaj dla Kaori nie dla ciebie. – odparł Kaoru wchodząc do mnie

\- Skoro tak chcesz...

\- Wszystko w porządku Kaoru?

\- Tak, tak.

\- Może się czegoś napijesz? Co powiesz na zieloną herbatę?

\- Bardzo chętnie... Dziękuję. – odparł siadając na krześle

\- Mam takie jedno pytanie, które mnie męczy... – zaczęłam zbierając się na odwagę

\- Hm?

\- Chodzi o ciebie i Ryou...

\- Ach tak już wiem o co chcesz spytać, tak kiedyś byliśmy razem ale na całe szczęście to już zamknięty rozdział... na dobre. – odpowiedział biorąc łyk herbaty

\- Jak długo?

\- Tak z 7 miesięcy, później traktowałem go tylko jak dobrego przyjaciela ale dla niego to znaczyło zupełnie coś innego, więc postanowiłem zerwać całkowicie z nim kontakt. – wytłumaczył luźno

\- Rozumiem... dlatego tak dziwnie się zachowywał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza. – powiedział nieco zmartwiony

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza... Cieszę się, że nie jesteście już razem... Ech... przepraszam to, to nie tak miało zabrzmieć. Co ja za głupoty wygaduję... Cholera co we mnie wstąpiło?! – no i powiedziałam to nagłos, po prostu pięknie

\- Ja też się cieszę... Teraz przynajmniej mogę zrobić to. – po tych słowach przysunął się do mnie a następnie delikatnie pocałował w czoło – Cóż może o głupio zabrzmi bo znamy się od niedawna ale raz się żyje... Czy chcesz zostać moją... no wiesz... dziewczyną? – spytał niepewnie a na dodatek cały czerwony

Z szoku na chwilę aż zaniemówiłam. Nie sądziłam, że spyta się mnie o to aż tak szybko, bardzo chciałam żeby to powiedział ale pewna byłam, że spyta się o to dopiero po kilku latach. Rety jaka ze mnie jest szczęściara. A więc to są te dziwne uczucia, które mi towarzyszyły od pierwszego dnia, w którym go spotkałam, radość i... miłość. Cholera ale to wszystko jest walnięte. Taka osoba jak ja może być szczęśliwa? Ciągle zadawałam sobie to pytanie a tu proszę pojawił się taki Kaoru i obrócił moje życie o 180°.

\- Tak, chcę spróbować bo wiem, że dzięki tobie w końcu zmienię się na lepsze. – odpowiedziałam w końcu

\- Dziękuję... *yawn*.

\- Jesteś śpiący?

\- Troszkę ale to nic takiego.

\- Ile nie śpisz?

\- Mniej więcej tyle co ty. – odpowiedział przecierając oczyoczy

\- Zdrzemnij się lepiej a ja za ten czas zajmę się swoją pracą. – odparłam wyciągając blok i ołówki

\- Rysujesz? – spytał zerkając na mnie

\- Tak, tworzę własne mangi a później je sprzedaję.

\- Masz talent. Przypomniało mi się coś... Miałaś mi o czymś co cię trapi.

\- Ach tak, nie jest to dla mnie przyjemna historia ale ci ją opowiem ostrzegam jest bardzo długa.

\- Mamy przecież cały dzień... no, może pół.

\- ... A więc było to tak: z początku mieszkałam razem ze swoimi rodzicami i młodszą o 7 lat siostrą w centrum Kioto w bogatym domu. Chodziłam do prywatnej szkoły dla dziewcząt. Odkąd w naszym domu pojawiła się Megumi moja młodsza siostra, przestałam być zauważana przez swoich rodziców przez co zaczęłam żyć w jej cieniu. W wieku 17 lat w moim życiu wydarzyła się straszna tragedia, gdy wracałam do domu w ponure i deszczowe popołudnie zaatakowała mnie nieznajoma para. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy wciągnęli mnie do ciemnego zakątka, w którym kilkukrotnie uderzyli mnie drewnianym kijem. Chwilę później udało mi się jakimś cudem wymienić z nimi kilka zdań. Dowiedziałam się, że para ta to moi prawdziwi rodzice, którzy dopiero co wyszli z więzienia. Na moje nieszczęście byli oni mordercami a wyszli wcześniej dzięki zapłaconej kaucji i dobremu sprawowaniu. Próbowali za wszelką cenę mnie porwać ponownie uderzając mnie kijami jednak mimo potwornego bólu nie dałam się im. Nagle mój ojciec wyciągnął z kurtki pistolet i wymierzył nim w moją stronę. W ostatnim momencie zrobiłam unik i pocisk niechybnie trafił w głowę mojej matki. Jednak mój ojciec nie dawał za wygraną i wymierzył pistolet ponownie prosto w moją stronę, przestraszona próbowałam wyrwać broń z rąk ojca. Niestety gdy tak się szarpaliśmy w pewnym momencie lufa pistoletu wymierzona była prosto w jego kark. Pech chciał, że wtedy padało a moje palce zaczęły ześlizgiwać z broni, chwilę później całkiem przez przypadek nacisnęłam spust i w ten sposób całkowicie nie z mojej winy zastrzeliłam swojego ojca. Byłam sama w ciemnym zakątku, do którego mnie zaciągnęli, przestraszona, przemoknięta, pobita i ubrudzona krwią w dodatku w ręce miałam ten pistolet. Gdy doszłam w końcu do siebie i wrzuciłam pistolet do pobliskiego kosza i uciekłam. Po powrocie do "domu" opowiedziałam wszystko swoim opiekunom jednak mnie wyśmiali mówiąc mi, że wszystko sobie wymyśliłam, ale potwierdzili to, że jestem przez nich adoptowana a Megumi to moja prawdziwa siostra. Załamana uciekłam z domu i zamieszkałam w specjalnym domu dla uczniów swojej szkoły. Niestety w jakiś sposób dowiedziały się o tym moje koleżanki, wyśmiały mnie oraz nazwały morderczynią wyrzucając moje wszystkie rzeczy przez okno Dzień później rzuciłam szkołę i zamieszkałam sama w tym małym apartamencie na obrzeżach Tokio. Jak już powiedziałam zarabiam przez sprzedaż swoich rysunków i krótkich mang, których główną cechą jest opisywanie niesprawiedliwości tego świata i cierpienie. Od tamtego momentu nigdy nie wyszłam na zewnątrz i całymi dniami rysowałam i pisałam.

Gdy tylko skończyłam opowiadać przypomniałam sobie wszystkie najgorsze momenty z tamtego dnia, wszystkie negatywne emocje, strach i ból. Później było tylko gorzej, całe moje dotychczasowe życie zaczęło się walić. Na całe szczęście mam te dni za sobą a mimo tego nie potrafiłam powtrzymać napływających łez... Widząc to Kaoru szybko mnie przytulił gładząc mnie po głowie zupełnie tak jak zrobił to w grze gdy uciekałam od wrzeszczących na mnie członków Moon Tree.

\- Spokojnie... to wszystko było dawno, nie musisz się tym zadręczać... A tak przy okazji jesteś niesamowita, mało kto umiałby pozbierać się po takich wydarzeniach tak jak zrobiłaś to ty. – dodał przytulając mnie mocniej

\- Dziękuję... dobrze, że jesteś tu ze mną.

\- Przecież powiedziałem ci, że zawsze będę z tobą. – odparł uśmiechając się

Przez resztę dnia zajmowałam się tworzeniem nowych mang podczas gdy Kaoru odpoczywał na kanapie. Kilka godzin później gdzieś tak w okolicy 23:00 przyszła do mnie nowa wiadomość. Szybko otwarłam ją z nadzieją, że to coś dotyczącego walk na Arenie.

Od: CC Corp

Do: Erinome

Temat: Walka finałowa na Demon Palace.

Walka finałowa turnieju na Demon Palace odbędzie się jutro (patrz data otrzymania wiadomości) o godzinie 11:45. Pojedynek ten dotyczy następujących drużyn:

• Deadly Shadow (lider: Erinome)

• triodeath (lider: Horikos)

Życzymy Ci wielu wygranych na Arenie

Zespół CC Corp

A więc to juro zdobędę tytuł Imperatora Areny Demon Palace. Tak przy okazji niech Haseo nie myśli, że dam się zmylić tymi wiadomościami pisanymi najprawdopodobniej przez jego znajomego, Yatę. Jutro pokażę mu na co mnie stać i bez problemów dostanę się do walki o tytuł. Zniszczę go z mocą mojego Regitsu w mgnieniu oka tak jak zamiata się kurze z półek.

Kaoru obudził się dopiero o godzinie 07:00 i przez pierwsze kilka sekund był zdziwiony tym, że spał u mnie na kanapie. Szybko mu wszystko wytłumaczyłam szykując na śniadanie kulki ryżowe i herbatę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzałem ci tutaj w nocy...

\- Spokojnie, spałeś jak zabity. – odparłam zabawnie

\- Dziękuję za przepyszne śniadanie i herbatę. Niestety muszę już wracać do domu bo akurat mam niedługo pociąg. – oznajmił zbierając się

\- Zaczekaj! Mam do ciebie jeszcze trzy... może cztery sprawy. – przerwałam mu

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Po pierwsze: dzisiaj o 11:45 są finały, po drugie chciałabym poprosić cię o znalezienie informacji na temat drużyny triodeath, po trzecie... proszę to dla ciebie. – powiedziałam podając mu teczkę z moim rysunkiem

\- Będę na pewno na tej walce, zrobię co się da, rysunek jest niesamowity i przedstawia... mojego Endrance'a, jest strasznie realistyczny... masz talent. A ta czwarta sprawa? – spytał gotowy do wyjściawyjścia

\- Bezpiecznej drogi powrotnej. – po tych słowach zawstydzona pocałowałam go w policzek – Uważaj na siebie Kaoru. – dodałam z uśmiechem

\- Spokojnie, jak będę miał czas na pewno cię odwiedzę. Miłego dnia Kaori i powodzenia. – odparł wychodząc

Gdy tylko posprzątałam całe mieszkanie usiadłam przed komputerem pełna energii a następnie założyłam M2D. Dzisiaj pokażę na co mnie stać Haseo i pożałujesz, że chciałeś oszukiwać podczas półfinałów! Teraz pora na moje rządy na Demon Palace!


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10: Ku zwycięstwu i sławie! (Online)

Gotowa do walki o mecz tytułowy na Demon Palace przeniosłam się na Arenę. Wszyscy patrzeli teraz na mnie... Choć teraz najbardziej zależało mi na spojrzeniu Endrance'a. Jeszcze go nie było co odrobinę mnie zdziwiło bo zawsze był już przed czasem. Skład znajomych mi twarzy na widowni był taki sam jak zwykle, brakowało jedynie Minu... oby nic się jej nie stało.

Kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem pojedynku na trybunach pojawił się Endrance, jego widok aż dodał mi otuchy i podniósł mnie na duchu... przy okazji towarzyszyło mi nowe uczucie, jakbym miała kilka motylków w brzuchu...Ciekawa jestem czy w grze on też...

\- Witam wszystkich na walce finałowej na Demon Palace! Naszym dzisiejszym gościem będzie Mistrz Gabi z gildii Kestrel! – oznajmił komentator

\- Czuję, że może być dzisiaj całkiem ciekawie. Dwie drużyny staną na przeciw siebie walcząc o możliwość wyzwania Haseo. Haha... nie mogę się tego doczekać!

\- Tak więc pora rozpocząć finał turnieju. Dzisiejszymi uczestnikami będzie drużyna Deadly Shadow oraz triodeath! Niech wygra najlepszy!

Krótko po tych słowach pojedynek się rozpoczął. Walczyć miałam ze słabszymi ode mnie graczami ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam na Arenie ich nazwy... czyżby kolejny nieczysty ruch ze strony Haseo i jego pomocników? Hm... Steam Gunner, Twin Blader i Harvest Cleric, całkiem niezły skład, który może dać mi nieźle popalić. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund uważnie się im przyglądałam aby znaleźć ich słabe punkty w ich taktyce. Niestety nie zdążyłam nic znalazłam ponieważ Xander zaatakowała mnie jako pierwsza.

\- Orientuj się! Sparrow Counter!

Jej atak był szybki i bezwzględny a na dodatek odebrał mi ponad 30% punktów zdrowia, to nie było możliwe dla kogoś kto ma mniejszy poziom od mojego. To wszystko sprawka Haseo jestem tego pewna. Tchórz nie chce stracić swojej cennej korony... co za idiota.

\- Uhm... jak ty?! – warknęłam

\- Normalnie. A co zaskoczona? – spytała szyderczo

\- Ani trochę, tacy frajerzy jak wy to dla mnie codzienność. – zaśmiałam się

Nie miałam niczego do stracenia, więc postanowiłam wykorzystać okazję i zaatakować ją dopóki niczego się nie spodziewała.

\- Deadly Sentence! – moja podwójna kosa otoczona była teraz przez krwistoczerwone wiry energii

\- Plectra Bullet! – powiedział Horikos

\- Cholera!

Tylko tyle zdążyłam powiedzieć zanim oberwałam jego potężnym atakiem, który dokładnie tak jak w przypadku jego koleżanki odebrał mi wyjątkowo dużo punktów zdrowia bo aż 35%. W tym tempie zaraz przegram z nimi. Zdeterminowana spojrzałam na DD'a ich najsłabsze ogniwo, które może przysporzyć mi wiele kłopotów. Chwilę później nadarzyła się idealna okazja do tego aby go zaatakować, próbował ulepszyć atak swoich kumpli.

\- Co to to nie! Reaper of Fire!

Moc ta sprawiła, że moja kosa zmieniła swoje tradycyjne ostrze na ogniste co dawało niesamowity efekt wizualny. DD nawet nie zdążył nacieszyć się tym pojedynkiem a już został pokonany. No i tak to ma wyglądać. Sługusy Haseo właśnie tak muszą skończyć.

\- Ty szmato! Zapłacisz nam za to! – wrzasnął Horikos

\- Już się boję... – zaśmiałam się

Po tych słowach jednocześnie zaatakował mnie Horikos i Xander. Musiałam szybko podjąć decyzję kogo z tej dwójki zaatakować. Jedynym normalnym wyborem było zaatakowanie silniejszego z nich aby ten słabszy mógł wykonać kontratak.

\- Spirit Arrow!

Wymierzając cios w Horikosa przygotowana byłam na atak jego przyjaciółki. Użyła dokładnie tego samego ciosu co poprzednio znów odbierając mi 30% zdrowia. Byłam sama z 5% życia przeciwko ich dwójce... nie wyglądało to za dobrze. Nagle poczułam potężny przypływ gniewu... o nie tylko nie teraz. Z całych moich sił powstrzymywałam go, chwilę później jego moc ustała pozostawiając we mnie tajemniczą siłę. Po krótkiej chwili wpadłam w szał. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje... czyżby to jakaś nowa moc Regitsu?

Jednym ciosem pokonałam Xander a następnym odebrałam Horikosowi 90% punktów życia. Może i jestem silna ale bez przesady, to nie może być moja moc. Chwilę później DD, który nie mam pojęcia jak został wskrzeszony, chciał uleczyć swojego kompana ale moja strzała przebiła go na wylot i tak jak w przypadku Xander, jednym ciosem go pokonałam. Zdezorientowany lider drużyny potrząsnął jedynie głową. Nawet mnie dziwi ta potężna moc, skąd on się u licha wzięła?

\- STOP! – wrzasnął Horikos – Poddaję się, wygrałaś. – dodał po chwili

\- Kto by pomyślał, że drużyna triodeath odda walkę walkowerem? Niesamowite! – podsumował komentator – Do walki o tytuł dostała się drużyna Deadly Shadow!

\- Wiedziałem, że będzie to ciekawy pojedynek. – dodał Gabi jednocześnie się śmiejąc i klaszcząc

Zadowolona z wyniku meczu wróciłam do Lumina Cross aby poszukać Endrance'a. Wszyscy już dawno wyszli i dopiero po kilku minutach wyszedł Endrance. Z przyzwyczajenia pobiegłam w jego stronę i przytuliłam się do niego. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy obok nas przeszedł Silabus z trochę zawiedziona miną.

\- Endrance... tak się cieszę, że jednak przyszedłeś. – powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy

\- Jak miałbym nie przyjść na walkę kogoś tak ważnego dla mnie... – odpowiedział gładząc mnie delikatnie po policzku

Mogłabym tak stać przez cały dzień i nie robić nic innego. W tym samym momencie zrobiło mi się przyjemnie i tak ciepło... To już nie jest przyjaciel, kocham go i to jest pewne.

\- Proszę proszę Endrance w końcu znalazł sobie dziewczynę i to jeszcze taką uroczą, moje gratulacje kumplu. – zawołał nagle dziwnie znajomy głos

\- Ech... Kuhn... co ty tu robisz? – spytał Endrance przenosząc wzrok na niego

\- Właśnie wracałem z Areny i... chwila moment, ta róża i lodowate spojrzenie... Erinome?!

\- We własnej osobie. – odpowiedziałam stając przed nim

\- A Endrance wie jaka jesteś naprawdę?

\- Wiem wszystko i nawet ją uczę. – odparł

\- ...?!

\- Endrance jako jedyny mnie pokonał, więc postanowił mnie nauczyć wszystkiego co potrafi.

\- Musiała ci nieźle w głowie namieszać skoro ją oszczędziłeś, z tego co udało mi się usłyszeć nawet postawiłeś się Haseo. Masz odwagę chłopie... – zaśmiał się Kuhn

\- ... - Endrance jedynie przemilczał to co powiedział Kuhn – Chodźmy stąd Erinome znam ciekawego questa. – powiedział kierując się do Chaos Gate

\- W takim razie ja też chcę iść. – rzucił Kuhn

\- N...

\- Ok, to na co czekamy? – przerwałam mu

\- Co?! – zdziwiony Endrance aż się zatrzymał

\- Wspaniale! Zaproszę was do drużyny.

Ja od razu przyjęłam zaproszenie Kuhna jednak Endrance przez dłuższą chwilę się zastanawiał. Ostatecznie ze względu na mnie przyjął zaproszenie swojego znajomego z gry. Po jego minie widać było, że nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony. Cała nasza trójka przeniosła się do Mac Anu. Razem z Endrance'm czekałam w centralnej części miasta.

\- Dlaczego się zgodziłaś? – spytał z wyrzutami

\- Musiałam to zrobić... muszę im pokazać, że nie jestem kimś złym. – odpowiedziałam obserwując fontannę

\- ... Teraz rozumiem, przepraszam ale byłem... zazdrosny.

\- O, jakie to słodkie z twojej strony. – stwierdziłam uśmiechając się

\- Cześć Endrance co tam słychać u Haseo bo ostatnio go w ogóle nie widziałem. – zawołał radośnie Silabus

\- Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, że nie interesuje mnie to co się z tym zerem dzieje. – burknął zdenerwowany Endrance

\- Hehehehe... co tam u ciebie Silabus? – spytałam chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę

\- A nic ciekawego, a tak przy okazji świetnie dzisiaj walczyłaś na Arenie. – odpowiedział podchodząc do nas – Mam takie jedno pytanko... czy ty i Endrance...

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – odpowiedzieliśmy jednocześnie

Mimo, że nie była to prawda woleliśmy pozostawić to w tajemnicy, tak na wszelki wypadek. Plotki i nowinki bardzo szybko lubią się rozchodzić a woleliśmy unikać spojrzeń innych graczy. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy Regitsu znowu wpadnie w szał i pozabija wszystkich gapiów. Może kiedyś o tym powiemy ale dopóki nie potrafię w pełni kontrolować jego mocy ten pomysł odpada, zbyt duże ryzyko.

\- Świetnie razem byście wyglądali, pasujecie do siebie perfekcyjnie. – powiedział Silabus patrząc raz na mnie a raz na Endrance'a

W końcu pojawił się Kuhn z obiecanym questem. Jeszcze trochę a Silabus odkryłby nasz sekret... uf było blisko... za blisko.

\- Yo Silabus! Widzę, że masz przerwę w pracy.

\- Tak jakby... Gaspard woli bym był maskotką naszego sklepu :). – odparł drapią się po głowie

\- Ten awans hahaha. Ok to idziemy?

\- Gdzie idziecie? – spytał zainteresowany chłopak

\- Znalazłem ciekawego questa, więc uznałem, że nasza trójka może się trochę rozruszać.

\- Mogę też iść?

O nie... Kuhn proszę powiedz mu nie, on nie może z nami iść bo jego spojrzenie ma jakieś promienie rentgenowskie przez co widzi to czego inni nie widzą. Teraz on też mnie przeraża dokładnie tak samo jak Minu... Ciekawa jestem co się z nią teraz dzieje...

\- Nie dzisiaj, jak widzisz już mamy pełny skład. – odparł Kuhn uśmiechając się do niego

\- Ok ale następnym razem idziemy z Gaspardem zgoda?

\- Zgoda. Na razie!

\- Możemy w końcu iść... – powiedziałam już nieco znudzona

\- Co waszą dwójkę dzisiaj ugryzło? Zachowujecie się jakby nie odpowiadała wam moja obecność. – stwierdził niebiesko włosy chłopak – A tak przy okazji... chyba wpadłaś w oko Silabusowi. – dodał uśmiechnięty

\- ...?! Chyba sobie żarty robisz... – odparłam

\- Nie, mówię serio, widziałem jak na ciebie patrzył. Dobrze znam to spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze... w takim razie nie było tej rozmowy. Czy możemy w końcu iść zrobić to co mamy?

\- Już idziemy... nie mogę pozwolić na to by taka piękna dziewczyna się złościła. – odparł Kuhn kierując się do DOME

Quest ten odgrywał się na mapie z typu lochy, czyli coś co po prostu kocham... chodzenie, chodzenie i jeszcze raz chodzenie. Jakby tego było mało wszystkie potwory były odpowiednie na 40 poziom, więc ze zdobywania nowych poziomów nic. Co za marnotrawstwo czasu... proszę Amaterasu pomóż mi i zabierz stąd tego denerwującego typa.

Przez całą drogę musiałam udawać miłą, uśmiechać się i śmiać z jego drętwych żartów. Najgorsze jednak w tym wszystkim było to, że podczas całej drogi obsypywał mnie komplementami i słodkimi słówkami próbując z całych sił zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Biedaczyna nie wie, że mam go gdzieś tylko nie mogłam pokazywać tego tak jak robił to Endrance. Udawał, że go nie widzi i tylko szedł przed siebie trzymając mnie blisko siebie, zupełnie tak jakby bał się, że Kuhn może mi coś zrobić. Jak dobrze, że, poszliśmy razem.

Po całej zmarnowanej godzinie, w końcu 'skończyliśmy' tego upiornego questa. Tak jak na początku myślałam było to jedynie marnotrawstwo czasu. Tak na dobrą sprawę nawet go nie skończyliśmy bo Kuhn wolał bawić się w wybawiciela dam w opałach, więc ktoś ukradł nam przedmiot potrzebny do jego ukończenia. Cały nasz wysiłek szlag trafił... normalnie mam ochotę zabić tego durnia ale źle bym na tym wyszła. Dziwiło mnie jeszcze jedno... dlaczego Kuhn jest taki miły dla mnie? Czy nie pamięta, że całkiem niedawno zabiłam go a na dodatek zablokowałam jego Avatara... ech... jak on ma pamiętać to drugie skoro był wtedy unieruchomiony i nic z tego nie pamięta. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jest dla mnie aż za miły. Może on szpieguje dla Haseo lub po prostu to przez jego specyficzne zachowanie w obecności dziewczyn... Ten koleś jest jakiś dziwny. Chwilkę później Kuhn podszedł w swoją stronę zostawiając nas samych. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że sobie podszedł a z drugiej niepokoiło mnie to, bo równie dobrze mógł teraz pójść zdać raport swoim znajomym. Sama nie wiem co o nim myśleć, z jednej strony jest miły i uprzejmy ale z drugiej jakoś tak dziwnie zareagował na moją obecność.

\- Coś cię trapi? – spytał Endrance zabierając mnie na sam koniec miasta gdzie znajdował okrągły dziedziniec z fontanną i nieco bardziej wysuniętym miejscem, z którego można było podziwiać zachód słońca i błękitne morze

\- Ten Kuhn jest jakiś podejrzany... nie lubię go. – odpowiedziałam idąc tuż obok niego

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, on już po prostu jest dziwny a w szczególności gdy w jego pobliżu są dziewczyny. – zaśmiał się stojąc tuż przed kamienną barierką

\- Może i masz rację ale...

W tym samym momencie otrzymałam krótką wiadomość:

„Dzisiaj o 20:00 odbędzie się walka o tytuł Imperatora na Arenie Demon Palace. Będę na ciebie czekał."

Ten Haseo to ma dopiero tupet... wysłał do mnie wiadomość, zamiast powiedzieć mi to w twarz, co za tchórz. Na dodatek wysłał tylko krótką wiadomość... chwilka moment... przecież z tego co pamiętam krótkie wiadomości mogą wysyłać do siebie osoby, które wymieniły ze sobą swój Member Address a z tego co wiem Haseo nie jest moim znajomym. Coś mi tu nie gra...

\- Endrance?

\- Tak?

\- Czy osoby, które nie są swoimi znajomymi mogą wysyłać do siebie krótkie wiadomości?

\- Nie a co?

\- Przed chwilą dostałam taką wiadomość od Haseo.

\- Dziwne... chociaż... ten cały Yata jest jednym z administratorów gry, więc jest zdolny zrobić coś czego nie umie zwykły gracz. – odpowiedział wpatrując się w bezkresne morze

\- Ten to ma znajomości...jak ja go pokonam skoro ma on aż tak wpływowych znajomych?

\- Będziesz musiała użyć swojego Avatara, innego wyjścia nie widzę.

\- Nie mogę go użyć... nie potrafię go jeszcze w pełni kontrolować. – odparłam opierając się o kamienną barierkę

\- Nie bój się będę czuwał nad całym pojedynkiem. – powiedział uśmiechając się do mnie

\- Jak?

\- Będę dzisiejszym gościem specjalnym.

\- Kiedy? Jak? – aż na moment mi mowę odjęło

\- Mam swoje sposoby... ochronię cię przed całym złem... nawet jeśli zapłacić bym miał za to swoim życiem... Moje życie nie jest aż tak ważne jak twoje... Erinome... – odparł przybliżając się do mnie

Dobrze wiedziałam co się szykuje, więc powoli zamknęłam oczy czekając na jego ruch...

\- Erinome-sama! – wrzasnęła jakaś dziewczyna podbiegając do mnie

\- Hmm?

\- Och... Wielka Erinome-sama to dla mnie ogromy zaszczyt. Przez cały czas myślałam, że jestem niegodna nawet Twojego spojrzenia a tu spotkała mnie szansa by spotykać Cię osobiście. – powiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna kłaniając mi

\- Okey...? Kim jesteś? – spytałam robiąc krok do tyłu

\- Najmocniej przepraszam Pani za mój brak kultury, nazywam się Arinoka. Jestem założycielką gildii poświęconej Tobie. Jestem z Gwardii Cesarzowej. – oznajmiła z dumą

\- Aha...

Mój fanklub... no pięknie jeszcze mi tego brakowało, teraz mała grupka ludzi uważać mnie będzie za swoją cesarzową i wszędzie za mną chodzić. Ja tu próbuje być w samotności, no może nie całkiem bo wolę być sama z Endrance'm, a teraz jakaś grupka moich fanów będzie wszędzie za mną chodzić. Przecież ja do cholery jasnej nawet miesiąc w to nie gram a już takie rzeczy się tu dzieją... aż strach pomyśleć co się by tu mogło dziać po roku grania...

\- Erinome-sama... niczym ogień piekielny ma miłość do ciebie nigdy nie zgaśnie ani nie osłabnie... to... to... to jest prawdziwa miłość... – oznajmiła rozmarzona dziewczyna

\- ... Dziękuję, to miło z twojej strony ale...

\- W... wspaniale, może gdzieś razem pójdziemy? – spytała podchodząc do mnie

\- Właśnie chciałam ci powiedzieć, że dzisiaj nie mogę bo mam dużo ważnych rzeczy do załatwienia. – odparłam szybko

Dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwagę na to jak ona jest ubrana... Cóż jej strój był dość skąpy, składał się jedynie z czerwonego metalowego płytowego stanika w różowe spiralne wzory, takich samych majtek, długich złotych bransolet, rubinowego dużego wisiora oraz czerwonych szpilek, które miały chyba z dobre 20 centymetrów. Miała długie do kostek czarne loki z gdzieniegdzie poprzypinanymi różowymi kokardkami z prosto przyciętą grzywką. Miała duże niebieskie oczy, czerwone usta i... ogólnie mówiąc miała dość mocny makijaż. Była nieco nisza ode mnie ale za to bardzo dobrze zbudowana jak na kobietę (i w tym momencie wiadomo o co chodzi...). Teraz wiem, że w „The World" można wyglądać jak chcesz... i to dosłownie.

\- A tu jesteście! Dlaczego... o bogowie... chyba anioł spadł z nieba! – zawołał Kuhn biegnąc w naszą stronę

\- O nie... jeszcze go tu brakowało... – nawet nie zdałam sobie sprawy z tego, że powiedziałam to na głos

\- Zaraz zobaczysz porządne przestawienie. – odparł półszeptem Endrance

\- Co taka piękność robi sama w takim mieście?

\- Spaceruję jak widać...

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że aż oślepiłaś mnie blaskiem swej urody... Jesteś wprost jej boginią. – widać było, że Kuhn się już nakręcił – Może gdzieś razem pójdziemy? - zaproponował

\- Nie jestem zainteresowana.

\- ...?! Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak. Dla mnie liczy się tylko moja ukochana Erinome-sama! – ech normalnie widzę teraz latające wokół niej serduszka

\- Czy ty...?

\- Tak, nie umawiam się z chłopakami, zdecydowanie wolę dziewczyny... Niestety moja poprzednia dziewczyna zniknęła gdzieś bez śladu... ale gdy ujrzałam wspaniałą Panią Erinome zapomniałam o niej i w ten sam dzień założyłam specjalnie dla Niej gildie-fanklub, w której zbierają się wszyscy, którzy kochają Panią Erinome. – powiedziała z dumą

\- Jak się nazywa i ilu ma już członków jeśli mogę spytać? – o dziwo Kuhn się nie zniechęcił

\- Gwardia Cesarzowej i liczy już 2500 członków.

Aż się zakrztusiłam własną śliną... to jest jakieś chore 2500 moich wielbicieli?! To jest już jakaś przesada... Czy ludzie są naprawdę aż tacy dziwni by wielbić i darzyć uczuciem kogoś z kim nawet nie rozmawiali? Och... ten świat jest jakiś dziwny, i to na dodatek taka liczba ludzi! Mam dziwną ochotę zapaść się teraz pod ziemię i już nigdy nie wrócić.

\- ŻE CO?! – widziałam, że Kuhn tak zareaguje... to musi być dla niego cios - A myślałem, że to ja mam ogromną rzeszę fanek a tu proszę taka niespodzianka. Tak z ciekawości, czy też mogę dołączyć? – on też, hmm jakoś to mnie nie zdziwiło

\- Oczywiście.

\- W takim razie chcę przyłączyć się do was.

\- Dobrze... chodź za mną, musisz to zrobić w naszej siedzibie bo tam też musisz złożyć przysięgę.

\- Ok. – odparł Kuhn idąc za nią

Jeszcze jakieś specjalne przysięgi? To już naprawdę jest dziwne... a co gorsza Kuhn postanowił się do tej bandy świrów przyłączyć... O rety jeszcze tego mi było trzeba. Chyba pójdę skoczyć z okna.

\- A więc masz własny fanklub... – przez tą całą sytuację całkowicie zapomniałam, że obok mnie stoi Endrance – Teraz jestem o wiele bardziej zazdrosny o ciebie niż przedtem. – dodał odwracając wzrok

\- Spokojnie, nie musisz czuć się zagrożony... dla mnie liczysz się tylko ty. Nikogo innego nie kocham. – odparłam trzymając jego dłonie

\- D... dziękuję... i wzajemnie. – powiedział przytulając mnie

\- Wiesz... Endrance...

\- Tak?

\- Może to i trochę nie odpowiednie z mojej strony ale... wydaje mi się, że czegoś nie dokończyliśmy bo przerwała nam w tym Arinoka... – mówiąc to aż zrobiłam się cała czerwona

\- ... A tak już pamiętam... jeśli ci na tym zależy... czy będziesz potrafiła jeszcze poczekać?

\- Tak, a co? Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic. Przepraszam...

\- Nie masz przecież za co przepraszać En. – zaśmiałam się

\- Z twoich ust te zdrobnienie o wiele lepiej brzmi...

\- O rety, nawet nie wiedziałam, że go użyłam... jakoś tak samo wyszło he he. – ale wpadka...

\- Możesz go używać kiedy chcesz.

\- Dziękuję... Już nie umiem się doczekać dzisiejszego przyjęcia z okazji mojej koronacji. – zmieniłam szybko temat

\- Co chcesz robić?

\- Hmm... co powiesz na krótki trening przed walką? – zaproponowałam

\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

\- Powtórka z lekcji o używaniu Avatara.

\- Bardzo dobry pomysł, chodźmy znam odpowiednie miejsce gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzać. – powiedział kierując się do Chaos Gate

\- Czyżby to było twoje ulubione miejsce? – spytałam idąc obok niego

\- Dokładnie. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem

Przez całą resztę dnia ćwiczyłam podstawy używania Avatara by być gotową na wszystkie niespodzianki jakie mógł przygotować dla mnie Regitsu. Na samym początku chciałam by Endrance użył Data Drain by uspokoić Regitsu ale się na to nie zgodził ponieważ powiedział, że potrzebować będę pełnej mocy mojego Avatara. Nie cieszyło mnie to za bardzo bo dobrze wiedziałam do czego jest on zdolny. Mimo porządnej powtórki pewna byłam, że nie powstrzymam Regitsu przed przejęciem nade mną kontroli. Wciąż byłam za słaba, za mało na jego temat wiedziałam byłam dla niego jak bezbronne dziecko, którym można bezproblemowo manipulować. Na domiar złego jego moc jest na tyle dziwna, że w jakiś sposób działa również w prawdziwym świecie. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że w tym momencie świat wirtualny łączy się ze światem prawdziwym co nie wróży niczego dobrego... a ja myślałam, że takie rzeczy dzieją się jedynie w filmach.

Była już godzina 19:20 i jakoś dziwnie zaczęłam się obawiać walki z Haseo. Wolałabym już to porzucić i wrócić do normalnego grania, bez pojedynków i bez Avatarów. Jakoś przestało mi się to tak podobać jak na początku. Chyba odpuszczę sobie ten pojedynek... tak... tak będzie o wiele lepiej.

„Czy ty do reszty zgłupiałaś?" – spytał nagle znajomy głos Regitsu

„O co ci chodzi? Przecież to moje życie i to ja decyduję co będę robiła."

„Nie możesz porzucić turnieju gry jesteś już na samym jego końcu!"

„Ale..."

„Bez ale, musisz dzisiaj tam iść i go pokonać! To jest spełnienie jednego z twoich marzeń, nie pamiętasz?"

„Masz rację..."

„Nie musisz się go bać, przecież jego Avatar jest przez nas kontrolowany i nie jest w stanie nawet nas dotknąć. Nikt nas nie pokona! Razem staniemy się niepokonani! Zniszczymy każdego na naszej drodze!" – przyznać muszę, że jego słowa bardzo motywują

„No tak... pamiętam. Użyje tej mocy by zaspokoić swoje egoistyczne potrzeby! Hahahaha! Tak... Muszę dzisiaj zniszczyć Haseo!"

N... nie to mam mówić, dlaczego to tak łatwo mu przychodzi? Znów zaczął tą swoją chorą zabawę... czuję się tak jakbym była jedynie pionkiem na jego szachownicy. Jego moc... jest zbyt potężna... nie umiem się jej przeciwstawić...

„Dobrze, o to właśnie chodzi moja droga. Uwolnij swój gniew! Pozwól mu nad sobą zapanować! Dokładnie tak... to jest twoja prawdziwa moc!" – jego głos rozbrzmiewał echem w moim umyśle tworząc zapętloną i hipnotyzującą melodię

Wyczerpana wewnętrzną walką upadłam na kolana. Świat przed oczami pociemniał mi zarówno w grze jak i w prawdziwym świecie co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Z każdą sekundą moje siły mnie opuszczały... czułam się coraz słabsza... Nagle poczułam na ramieniu ciepły dotyk Endrance'a, który w pewien sposób przywrócił mi siły... Dziwne było też to, że jego dotyk poczułam na prawdę. Co się ze mną dzieje?

\- Erinome! Co się stało? Jesteś strasznie blada... – spytał przestraszony

\- Nie mam pojęcia... czuję się jakby coś odbierało mi siły życiowe... Przez chwilę miałam też uczucie jakbym czuła wszystko co dzieje się w świecie gry. – odpowiedziałam trzymając się za głowę

\- Twój Avatar jest potężniejszy niż myślałem. Ciekaw jestem jakiej technologii używa by przenosić cię do gry? Czy jesteś w stanie uczestniczyć w dzisiejszej walce? – spytał siadając obok mnie

\- Muszę w niej wziąć udział! Nie mogę jej opuścić. – odparłam zdeterminowana

\- Jesteś pewna?... Martwię się o ciebie.

\- Dam radę, i nie musisz się o mnie martwić przecież będziesz nad wszystkim czuwał. – odpowiedziałam z delikatnym uśmiechem

\- Dobrze... w takim razie zaniosę cię do Lumina Cross. – po tych słowach wziął mnie na ręce i podszedł do Chaos Gate

\- ... N... nie musisz tego robić a tak przy okazji... czuję się nieco zawstydzona... – dodałam czując jak na mojej twarzy pojawiają się rumieńce

\- Musisz być w pełni sił przed walką... a z tymi rumieńcami wyglądasz bardzo... uroczo. – dodał uważnie mi się przyglądając

Jedyne co zrobiłam to szybka ucieczka wzrokiem. Jednak zauważył... mam 22 lata a czuję się jakbym miała 17. Chyba będę musiała przestać z nim spędzać czas... Cholera odkąd go poznałam mam ochotę każdą wolną chwilę spędzać z nim, nawet nabrałam ochoty na wyjście z domu, oczywiście w jego towarzystwie... że też jeden chłopak aż tak potrafi namieszać mi w głowie...

Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy byliśmy już w Lumina Cross tuż przed stanowiskiem do zapisywania się do turnieju. Jak to już mam w zwyczaju muszę mieć takiego pecha, że akurat wszystkie osoby, które mnie znajdą musiały to wszystko widzieć... no może oprócz Silabusa, którego o dziwo nie było. Groźne spojrzenie Haseo mówiło samo za siebie, chciał mnie pokonać i to bardzo... na szczęście kontrolowałam jego Avatar, więc pod tym względem był niegroźny. Nie będę mogła użyć mocy Regitsu ponieważ walka ta skończyłaby się za szybko i...

\- Erinome-sama! – zawołał dobrze mi znany kobiecy głos

\- O nie... Ach to ty Arinoka co cię tu sprowadza? – spytałam udając miłą

\- Och... Erinome-sama... każde Twoje słowo sprawiła, że kocham Cię jeszcze bardziej... – to się nazywa mieć bzika na czyimś punkcie

\- Tak... to już przerabiałyśmy. Pytałam się co tutaj robisz. – powtórzyłam pytanie chcąc się od niej w końcu uwolnić

\- Przyszłam tu by Cię podziwiać podczas dzisiejszego pojedynku... ach~... me serce aż szybciej bije gdy na Ciebie patrzę Cesarzowo mojego życia i serca... – jej słowa zaczynają mnie przerażać

\- ... Eeee dobra, już wszystko wiem... czy możesz już sobie iść?

\- Ach~ z największą przyjemnością... twoje słowo jest dla mnie rozkazem...

Po tych słowach Arinoka poszła w stronę wejścia na trybuny. To było naprawdę dziwne... Co gorsza wszystkiemu przyglądali się Kuhn, Pi, Atoli, Yata, Sakubo oraz jakaś czerwono włosa dziewczyna w luźnym stylizowanym na wzór ninja dwuczęściowy strój i czerwono włosy chłopak w luźnych spodniach w typowo japońskie wzory. Cała ekipa zdziwiona analizowała to co przed chwilą widziała. Jaki wstyd... zabiję ją jak tylko zdobędę mój tytuł. Teraz wszyscy będą myśleli, że umawiam się z dziewczynami, o rety dobrze, że nie było tu Silabusa i Haseo bo to by było dopiero zabawne... w negatywnym znaczeniu.

\- Za dziesięć minut rozpocznie się walka tytułowa! Wszystkich zapraszamy do obejrzenia tego widowiska! – rozległ się nagle dźwięk z mikrofonu

\- Muszę już iść, trzymaj za mnie kciuki. – powiedziałam odwracając się do Endrance'a

\- Na pewno ci się uda, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. – odparł poklepując mnie po ramieniu

No to pora na mój show! Pokażę temu Haseo gdzie jest jego miejsce raz na zawsze. Dzisiaj na Arenie czuję się jak prawdziwa gwiazda wieczoru. To jest mój dzień!

\- Panie i panowie! Witam wszystkich na tym niesamowitym pojedynku o tytuł Imperatora na Demon Palace! Dzisiaj staną przeciwko sobie dwie drużyny, a raczej dwie osoby. Haseo z Team Haseo oraz Erinome z Deadly Shadow! Naszym dzisiejszym gościem specjalnym będzie były Imperator na Demon Palace Endrance. – zapowiedział komentator gestykulując każde swoje słowo – Jak myślisz kto dzisiaj wygra?

\- Czasy Haseo na Arenie dobiegły już końca i moim zdaniem to Erinome ma większe szanse na wygraną, jej styl walki jest bardzo profesjonalny i dopracowany, całkiem odwrotnie jest u Haseo, który atakuje byle jak i nie zwraca na nic innego uwagi. – odpowiedział swoim naturalnym, spokojnym głosem

\- No proszę, czyżby dzisiaj nadszedł koniec naszego Haseo? Zobaczmy sami! Niech rozpocznie się pojedynek!

W tym samym momencie oboje przenieśliśmy się na ring. Teraz nie ma już żartów, czas na poważną walkę! Przygotowana do ataku wyciągnęłam swój miecz, tak nas dobry początek. W sumie nie miałam tego w zwyczaju ale lekko zgięłam nogi w kolanach, ciężar ciała delikatnie przesunęłam do przodu a miecz trzymałam pod skosem końcówką klingi skierowaną ku ziemi. Gotowa do ataku i obrony czekałam na jakiekolwiek posunięcie ze strony Haseo. Ten jednak stał jak słup i nic nie robił. W końcu zdecydowałam zaatakować jako pierwsza. W mgnieniu oka pokonałam dzieląca nas odległość i przeszłam do ataku. Każdy mój cios blokowany był przez jego dwa sztylety.

\- Masz zamiar przez cały czas unikać walki czy tylko mi się tak wydaje? – spytałam złośliwie

\- Będę robił co chcę i jak chcę. – burknął – A tak przy okazji, twój styl walki... bardzo mi kogoś przypomina, tylko nie pamiętam kogo. – dodał blokując kolejny cios

\- Tak właśnie działają tchórze. – zaśmiałam się

\- Ty...!

Chwilę później Haseo zaatakował i w końcu mogłam się zabawić. Niestety nie mogłam zobaczyć jego pełnej mocy ponieważ umiejętności i wszystkie inne statystyki zostały dostosowane do poziomu Areny Demon Palace. Na to będę musiała czekać aż do Sage Palace gdzie poziom jest nieokreślony.

Jak już zauważyłam Haseo stawiał na uniki i szybkie ataki z bliska. On blokował moje ciosy a ja jego. Przy każdym uderzeniu spomiędzy naszych broni sypał się deszcz iskier. Po kilku minutach takiej 'walki ' oboje mieliśmy po połowie paska zdrowia. W końcu udało mi się na tyle osłabić go, że wykonać mogłam Rengeki. Nie zwlekając ani chwili zaatakowałam go tym co najsilniejsze.

\- Twilight Blade!

Mój miecz otoczył granatowy płomień a jego klinga zalśniła złotym blaskiem. W powietrzu wykonałam cztery cięcia, które następnie w formie fal uderzeniowych pognały w stronę zdezorientowanego chłopaka. Po tym potężnym ciosie jego stan zdrowia był bliski zera. Chyba nawet wygram bez użycia Regitsu.

Nagle na ciele Haseo pojawiły się czerwone runiczne symbole, poczułam również jak wokół niego zaczyna pojawiać się ogromna moc. Czyżby Haseo postanowił użyć swojego Avatara? Czyli to tak zawsze wygrywał na Arenie. Jak dobrze pamiętam jego Avatar nazywał się Skeith.

„Teraz Erinome możesz powstrzymać jego Avatar" – to było oczywiste, że w takim momencie odezwie się Regitsu

„Już się robi! Skeith w tej chwili masz odejść i zostawić na jakiś czas Haseo samego." – powiedziałam donośnym głosem

„Jesteś pewna Pani?" – spytał nie pojawiając się

„Tak, nic mu nie będzie. Idź już lepiej."

Skeith posłusznie wrócił tam skąd przyszedł zostawiając Haseo na lodzie. Zdziwiony chłopak stał jakby przed chwilą poraził go prąd. Chyba nie do końca wie co się przed chwilową stało... biedaczyna.

\- Co tu się do cholery jasnej dzieje?! – wydusił w końcu z siebie

\- Hahahaha! Game Over! Hahaha! – no nie zaczyna się

Kilka sekund później znów znalazłam się w Przestrzeni Avatarów. Próbowałam się ruszyć jednak moje próby szły na marne. Regitsu znów ma pełną kontrolę nad moim ciałem. Nie mogę pozwolić mu na to by coś zrobił Haseo...

„Regitsu co ty robisz?!"

„Zniszczę go... całkowicie. Zresetuję jego postać do zera! A może nawet go usunę z gry i zablokuję jego komputer."

„Nie rób tego! ...Proszę przestań."

„Zamknij się! Zrobię co muszę! Zniszczę go całkowicie!"

„Nie!"

Nie, nie, nie, nie... on nie może tego zrobić. Tylko, że jestem za słaba by mu się postawić... potrzebuje pomocy...

\- Data Drain! – ten głos...

Endrance przyszedł z pomocą w ostatniej chwili, kilka sekund później i mogłoby dojść do tragedii. Jego niszczycielska kula perfekcyjnie trafiła niczego nieświadomego Regitsu. Niestety ból czuł zarówno on jak i ja ale dla dobra innych warto jest się trochę poświęcić. Chwilę później byliśmy z powrotem w normalnym świecie. Wykończony Haseo klęczał przede mną a ja ledwo stałam z przemęczenia.

\- Haseo... – zaczęłam unosząc miecz – Game Over! – dokończyłam dobijając go

\- Niesamowite! Erinome zostaje nową Imperator na Demon Palace! – podsumował komentator

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że Erinome zdobędzie ten tytuł... jest niezwykła, jedyna w swoim rodzaju. – odparł Endrance uśmiechając się

\- Niestety z przyczyn od nas nie...

Nagle świat przed oczami mi poczerniał i ostatnie co pamiętam to mój upadek...

Obudziłam się w nieznajomym miejscu leżąc na kanapie. Nie była to zwykła lokacja w grze... być może jakaś gildia? Tylko, która? Gdy przewróciłam się na drugi bok zauważyłam, że siedział obok mnie Endrance trzymający mnie za rękę, widać było, że jest zmartwiony... jego smutny wyraz twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

\- Endrance?

\- Przepraszam... zawiodłem cię... Obiecałem ci, że opanujesz swojego Avatara i, że zadbam o to by nic ci się nie stało... niestety nie udało mi się to. – powiedział bliskim płaczu głosem

\- Nic się takiego nie stało. – odparłam uśmiechając się

\- ... Twój Avatar... zaczął cię już niszczyć... Nie doszłoby do tego gdybym przed walkę zablokował Regitsu. Przepraszam... ale... muszę iść... nie szukaj mnie. – odparł po czym podszedł

Mój Avatar mnie niszczy? Ale jak to możliwe... Regitsu powiedział, że mi tylko pomoże i nie było tam żadnych ukrytych żądań. Co się tutaj dzieje? Jeszcze Endrance gdzieś zniknął, szybko sprawdziłam listę znajomych i okazało się, że jest offline. Przecież to wszytko to nie jego wina, on nic złego nie zrobił a mimo to obwinia się za wszystko... Będę musiała się z nim skontaktować i zrobię to teraz.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11: Utrata bliskich osób boli najbardziej. (Offline)

Minął już tydzień odkąd Kaoru zniknął z gry, codziennie wysyłałam do niego wiadomości jednak na żadną z nich nie odpowiedział. Próbowałam nawet dzwonić ale nie odbierał telefonu. Teraz w prawdziwym świecie nie miałam nikogo komu mogłam się wyżalić. Rozmowa z Ryou byłaby bezcelowa. I tak mam wrażenie, że nie lubi mnie tak samo jak w grze... Czy ja w końcu będę mogła od tego wszystkiego odpocząć? Czy szczęście nie jest mi dane? Czy już zawsze będę miała pod górkę? Dlaczego moja radość musi trwać tak krótko a cierpieć muszę zawsze?

Teraz jedyną osobą, która potrafiła wywołać na mojej twarzy uśmiech był Silabus. Zawsze potrafił mnie wysłuchać, dobrze doradzić, pocieszyć, sprawić, że chociaż na chwilę potrafiłam zapomnieć o moich wszystkich zmartwieniach. Nie był jak inni... on się martwił o mnie, nie chciał bym sama chodziła narażona na ataki ze strony innych graczy, którzy nienawidzili mnie za to, że gdy Regitsu przejmował nade mną kontrolę dla zabawy zabijał innych graczy przez co nazwano mnie Chaotic PK'em. Dodatkowo ochraniał mnie przed tymi świrami z mojego fanklubu.

Minął już cały miesiąc i nadal nic się nie zmieniło nie licząc tego, że zaczęłam w trochę inny sposób patrzeć na Silabusa. Było to coś podobnego jak z Kaoru... w pewien sposób zastępował go.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, pewna, że to Kaoru pobiegłam i szybko je otwarłam. Niestety to nie był on tylko listonosz.

\- Dzień dobry, mam ważny list dla Pani Ishimury... Czy to Pani? – spytał

\- Tak to ja, na imię mam Ishimura Kaori.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie proszę o podpis. Miłego dnia Pani życzę. – odparł wracając do pracy

Zaciekawiona spojrzałam na kopertę... list był od... moich opiekunów. Czego oni ode mnie chcą? Otwarłam kopertę i wyciągnęłam z niej krótki list:

„Kaori... przepraszamy, że dopiero po tylu latach do ciebie piszemy ale nie znaliśmy twojego adresu. Mamy dla ciebie nieprzyjemną wiadomość... 6 lipca zmarła Megumi... nie wiemy jak i co się stało ale znaleźliśmy ją martwą... leżąca na biurku przed włączonym komputerem... Jak na razie nikt, nawet specjaliści nie wiedzą co jest przyczyną nagłej śmierci Megumi. Przepraszamy ale musieliśmy ciebie o tym powiadomić. Przykro nam..."

Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... to nie może być prawda... Megumi... tylko nie to. Dlaczego ona? Tydzień temu straciłam jedynego członka rodziny... Ja, ja nie mam po co żyć... Jeszcze nie wiedzą co jest tego przyczyną?! Chwila moment... znaleźli ją przed komputerem. Czy to może być to o czym mówił mi przedtem Kaoru? Te anomalie i wirus, który mógł ją zaatakować... Jak coś takiego może być możliwe? Wirus w komputerze zabił moją siostrę? Co się na tym świecie dzieje...

Ja chyba nigdy się z tego nie otrząsnę... to zbyt dużo jak na mnie. Nie dam sobie z tym rady...

Zdruzgotana i zrozpaczona położyłam się w łóżku i zaczęłam płakać. To wszystko mnie przerosło...

Najpierw moi biologiczni rodzice, teraz Megumi... Na domiar złego Kaoru się nie odzywa co mnie też martwiło. Ja naprawdę nie mogę być w życiu szczęśliwa.

Po dwóch dniach musiałam jednak wrócić do normalnego życia bo w końcu musiałam jakoś zarobić na życie. Napisałam cały scenariusz do mojej nowej mangi i nawet zaczęłam rysować szkice. Aby jakoś upamiętnić moją siostrę główną bohaterką była wesoła dziewczyna imieniem Minu. W sumie była to historia o niej i jej starszej siostrze. Razem przeżyły wiele przygód i rozwiązały setki zagadek. Co mnie najbardziej zdziwiło ta manga jako jedyna była komedią przygodową. Hmm... czyli tym razem bez smutnych scen... w sumie to nawet lepiej, będę mogła jakoś na chwilkę o tym zapomnieć.

Z nudów zaczęłam myśleć o tym wirusie komputerowym, który najprawdopodobniej zabił Megumi... ciekawa byłam czy było więcej takich przypadków. W Internecie znalazłam jeszcze siedem takich tajemniczych śmierci przed komputerem. Czyli to nie jest przypadek czy też jednorazowy wypadek... Ciekawe... wszystkie te zgony nastąpiły na przełomie czerwca i lipca. Megumi nie była więc pierwszą ofiarą tego wirtualnego ścierwa. Od dzisiaj nazywać to coś będę: White Virus. Kojarzyć mi się będzie z duchem, o którym nikt nic nie wie, i którego nikt nie widzi. Taki cichy zabójca. Pomszczę cię Megumi, obiecuje, choćbym miała przypłacić za to życiem!

Jedyną tajemnicą było teraz jedynie zniknięcie Kaoru... może po prostu się przestraszył i mnie rzucił... normalny chłopak odpisałby swojej dziewczynie lub oddzwoniłby do niej gdy ta wcześniej do niego dzwoniła. Dziwna sprawa... chyba lepiej będzie jeśli nie będę aż tak się tym przejmować. Być może rzeczywiście mnie zostawił i przekreślił ze swojego życia, bo rozumiem kilka dni ale nie ponad miesiąc. Muszę go na jakiś czas wyrzucić go z mojego życia... być może oboje potrzebujemy odpoczynku.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12: Świat nie jest zły... on jest pokręcony gdy brakuje w nim kogoś ważnego! (Online)

Dopiero z początkiem nowego tygodnia wróciłam do gry. Musiałam jakoś inaczej się zrelaksować a to była najlepsza metoda.

Standardowo zaczęłam w Mac Anu gdzie nigdy nie było nudno. Szybko rozejrzałam się po centralnej części miasta w poszukiwaniu Silabusa. Dzisiaj jednak nie było go przy sklepie ani w jego pobliżu. Jeśli nie było go w Mac Anu to musiał być w siedzibie gildii. Nie marnując ani chwili poszłam tam. Tak jak zwykle panowała tam cisza i spokój.

\- O kogo ja widzę?*oink* - spytał zabawnie Death Grunty

\- Tak jak codzienne, no prawie, ja. – odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się – Jest może Silabus?

\- Na chwilę się wylogował ale zaraz powinien wrócić.*oink*

\- Okey, poczekam. – odparłam siadając na kanapie – Czemu tak dziwnie na mnie patrzysz? – spytałam po chwili

\- Ponieważ...

\- Już jestem. – zawołał znajomy głos

\- Cześć. – odparłam wstając

-E... Erinome? Co cię tu sprowadza? – spytał nieco zakłopotany

\- Przyszłam do ciebie... muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – dodałam czując jak znów chce mi się płakać

\- Stało się coś złego?

\- ... Tak... ale wolałabym porozmawiać o tym w cztery oczy.

Po tych słowach Silabus groźnie spojrzał na Death Grunty'iego dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma sobie iść. Niezadowolony NPC opuścił główną salę gildii kierując się gdzieś w jej głąb.

\- Klika dni temu dostałam list od moich byłych opiekunów... napisali w nim, że moja młodsza siostra Megumi, zmarła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Ona była ostatnim członkiem mojej rodziny... gdy miałam 14 lat zginęli moi prawdziwi rodzice... teraz już nie mam nikogo z rodziny... – wydusiłam z siebie od razu przytulając się do niego

\- Przykro mi... chcesz żebym coś zrobił? – spytał opiekuńczo

\- Tak.

\- Mów, zrobię wszystko.

\- Znasz może jakieś sposoby na zapomnienie o smutkach?

\- Znam kilka. Co powiesz na jakieś fajne mapy?

\- Dobry pomysł. Prowadź szefie. – dodałam zabawnie

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych na wspólnych przygodach wróciliśmy do Mac Anu. Długo jednak tam nie byliśmy ponieważ Silabus stwierdził, że lepiej będzie jeśli posiedzimy w Dol Dona. Rzeczywiście, atmosfera tam była o wiele luźniejsza i ogólnie było tam mniej osób.

Przez cały czas zastanawiałam się czy opowiedzieć mu o tym co mnie spotkało czy lepiej będzie zastawić go w niewiedzy. Po kilku minutach zdecydowałam w końcu, że opowiem mu o tym. Biorąc głęboki wdech podeszłam do niego.

\- Możemy pójść do pewnego miejsca gdzie nikt nas nie usłyszy? – spytałam cicho

\- OK, to chodźmy do at home i...

\- Znam lepsze miejsce... Δ Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood. – przerwałam mu

Silabus bez słowa przeniósł nas do celu. Tak, to było perfekcyjne miejsce ponieważ prawie nikt nie wie o jego istnieniu.

\- Ciekawe miejsce, ciekawe... ej Erinome co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz?

\- Muszę ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale jest to dość długa historia. - ostrzegłam

\- Mogę tu być i słuchać nawet cały dzień jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

Najtrudniej było mi zacząć ale później historia już sama się potoczyła. Gdy skończyłam poczułam się jakbym zrzuciła z siebie ogromny ciężar. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy poruszony moją opowieścią Silabus mocno przytulił mnie do siebie. Takiej reakcji po nim się nie spodziewałam...

\- Żadne słowa nie potrafią opisać tego co przeżyłaś... Cudem jest, że sobie z tym poradziłaś i trzymasz się aż tak dobrze. Jesteś prawdziwą bohaterką... i... cieszę się, że tu jesteś... jesteś tu... ze mną. – dodał zawstydzony robiąc się przy tym czerwony

Jednak Kuhn mówił prawdę... on zachowuje się tak jakbym mu się podobała. Co teraz zrobić? Co powiedzieć? Cholera pogubiłam się...

\- Ja też się cieszę, dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś. – odparłam uśmiechając się

\- Serio? Eee... raczej... no nie ma za co dziękować. Haha.

\- Jesteś naprawdę zabawny, co powiesz na to, że jutro poleniuchujemy w siedzibie gildii? – zaproponowałam

\- Pewnie, a o której godzinie?

\- Sam wybierz.

\- Co powiesz na 14:00? – spytał niepewnie

\- Perfekcyjnie, będę niecierpliwie czekała. – po chwili dopiero zauważyłam, że zabrzmiało to tak jakbym jutro miała z nim randkę

\- Ja też... miłego wieczoru. – powiedział kierując się w stronę magicznego drzewa

Coś dziwnego sprawiło, że podeszłam do niego jeszcze na chwilę i chwyciłam jego dłoń. Zaskoczony chłopak przez chwilę stał w bezruchu i dopiero po chwili spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał trzymając już obie moje dłonie – Ach...! Co ja robię?! Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałem! – dodał zakłopotany

\- Nic złego... i nie masz za co przepraszać, przecież nic złego nie zrobiłeś. A i całkowicie bym zapomniała... miłego wieczoru i... do jutra. – powiedziałam po czym podeszłam do niego bliżej i dyskretnie pocałowałam go w policzek – Dziękuję.

Jedyne co zdążył zrobić to potrząsnąć głową nie dowierzając w to co przed chwilą się stało. W perfekcyjnym momencie wylogowałam się zostawiając go samego. To był trochę dziwny dzień... bo przez ten cały miesiąc zaczęłam lubić Silabusa w ten sam sposób w jaki lubię Endrance'a... naprawdę dziwne.

Następnego dnia do południa zajęłam się moją pracą a następnie gotowe rozdziały mojego ostatniego napisanego dramatu wysłałam do wydawnictwa. Zanim zaczęłam grać sprawdziłam moją skrzynkę mailową w poszukiwaniu wiadomości od Kaoru, niestety nic nie znalazłam. Zaniepokojona wysłałam do niego jeszcze jedną wiadomość.

Miałam jeszcze godzinę wolnego czasu, więc postanowiłam pospacerować po Mac Anu. Pech chciał, że po drodze spotykałam Kuhna. Żeby mnie nie zauważył, żeby mnie tylko nie zauważył...

\- Część Erinome! Co tam u ciebie słychać? – zawołał podchodząc do mnie

\- A nic nowego, ciągle to samo.

\- Dawno nie widziałem Endrance'a, wiesz może co u niego?

\- Niestety od ponad miesiąca nie mam z nim kontaktu... nie mam pojęcia co się mu mogło stać. – odpowiedziałam

\- A wy... – co mu powiedzieć?

\- Endrance to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i trochę martwię się o niego. – nie mam pojęcia dlaczego skłamałam mimo, że wcześniej Endrance nie zaprzeczył temu, że jesteśmy parą

\- Jest mi go żal... biedaczyna wciąż nie potrafi odnaleźć się w świecie. Może kiedyś ktoś mu w tym pomoże. – odparł poważnym głosem – Cześć, nie będę cię już dłużej zatrzymywać. – dodał uśmiechnięty

\- Cześć! – odpowiedziałam idąc w stronę drzwi prowadzących do at home

Tak jak codziennie w Canard panowała cisza i spokój. Mimo, że należało tam wielu graczy nigdy nie natknęłam się na innych członków. A może tak naprawdę nie ma tu innych graczy?

Standardowo rozsiadłam się na kanapie rozglądając się dookoła. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że uważnie obserwuje mnie Death Grunty. Ten NPC jakiś dziwny jest ostatnio, może jest chory albo cholera wie co mu jest.

\- Dlaczego zawsze tak na mnie patrzysz? – spytałam odwracając się w jego stronę

\- *oink* Ja wcale się nie patrzę na ciebie! *oink*

\- Jak nie patrzysz jak patrzysz. – odparłam

\- Wydaje ci się! *oink* *oink*

\- Nie! Przecież wszystko widzę.

\- *oink* ...

\- Widzę, że dobrze się bawicie. – stwierdził nagle Silabus

\- Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, co nie Death?

\- Jasne! *oink*

\- Pierwszy raz widzę cię aż tak wesołego.

\- To Erinome ma taki wpływ na mnie. *oink* - odparł wracając na swoje miejsce

\- Cześć Silabus co tam u ciebie? – spytałam podchodząc do niego

\- Wszystko jest OK, a co u ciebie? – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty

\- Tak samo.

\- Może usiądziesz? – zaproponował

\- Bardzo chętnie.

Specjalnie poczekałam aż on usiądzie pierwszy, gdy już to zrobił przysiadłam się bardzo blisko niego. Nieco zawstydzony chłopak spojrzał niepewnie na mnie nerwowo się uśmiechając. Ta jego reakcja na każdy mój ruch była bezcenna i urocza.

\- Opowiedziałbyś mi coś ciekawego ze swoich przygód?

\- Jesteś pewna? Nie ma tam żadnych niesamowitych zwrotów akcji czy też odbierających dech w piersiach pojedynków. – ostrzegł zabawnie

\- Ważne, że ty w nich jesteś. – uwielbiałam mu to robić

\- ... E... Erinome? – Silabus aż nic nie potrafił powiedzieć – No dobrze w takim razie zacznę już...

\- Zamieniam się w słuchu.

Przez kilka następnych godzin Silabus opowiadał mi o wszystkim co go spotkało podczas gry w „The World". Mimo, że nie były to opowieści pełne akcji, bardzo mnie zaciekawiły. Słuchając go całkowicie zapomniałam o wszystkich smutkach i troskach. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy przytuliłam się do niego opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Gdy tylko podniosłam wzrok zauważyłam, że chłopak znów się rumieni, nawet przestał opowiadać. Chwilkę później bez słowa objął mnie lewą ręką, tym samym przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie. Przez to teraz ja wyglądałam jak on...

\- Możesz dalej opowiadać.

\- ... Dobrze ale najpierw... Grunty czy możesz coś gdzieś sprawdzić? – spytał wbijając w NPC swoje groźne spojrzenie

\- No dobra... *oink* idę sobie. *oink* *oink*

\- Na czym to ja...

\- Mam pytanie. – przerwałam mu

\- Jakie?

\- Dlaczego tutaj nikogo nigdy nie ma?

\- Od ostatnich kilku miesięcy jesteśmy tylko w trójkę w gildii bo wszyscy z niewiadomych przyczyn nagle się wypisali.

\- W trójkę? Masz na myśli siebie, Gasparda i Haseo?

\- Dokładnie. Niestety Gaspard cały czas siedzi w naszym sklepiku a Haseo przychodzi tu raz na miesiąc, więc jedyną osobą, która pilnować musi gildii to ja. – wytłumaczył

\- Dobrze sobie z tym radzisz, masz talent do tego. Musisz być bardzo popularny wśród nowych graczy. – stwierdziłam poprawiając się

\- Całą sławę zbiera Haseo, to on jest ich idolem.

\- A ma dziewczynę? – spytałam zaciekawiona

\- Z tego co wiem to nie.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi ma paskudny charakter. A co z pozostałymi członkami gildii?

\- Też nie.

\- To chyba jest gildia wolnych chłopaków co? – zaśmiałam się

\- Na to wygląda. – odparł również się śmiejąc

Przez następną godzinę siedzieliśmy i dzieliliśmy się ciekawostkami z świata gry, nawet poruszyliśmy temat nowinek technologicznych i jak się okazało Silabus był w tym całkiem nieźle obeznany. Niestety wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy i zrobiła się już 23:00. Niezadowolona wstałam i skierowałam się w stronę drzwi.

\- Szkoda, że ten dzień się już skończył. – stwierdził Silabus również wstając

\- Jeszcze się nie skończył. – odparłam podchodząc do niego

\- Ech... to jest najlepszy dzień w moim życiu... – stwierdził – Wiesz...

\- Co?

\- Nie wiem czy się zgodzisz ale... – no i wszystko stało się jasne

\- Tak? – spytałam robiąc krok w jego stronę

\- No wiesz...

\- Kontynuuj. – powiedziałam szeptem będąc już kilka centymetrów przed nim

\- Czy mogę... ?

\- Ja czekam na czyny nie słowa. – przetrwałam mu mrużąc oczy

\- ...!

Na chwilę zapanowała absolutna cisza ale po kilku sekundach poczułam jak Silabus objął mnie i maksymalnie przyciągnął do siebie. Odruchowo położyłam swoje dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Teraz to już nie ma odwrotu, teraz albo nigdy. Czułam się jakby czas się zatrzymał w momencie gdy poczułam jego pocałunek. To było coś zupełnie innego niż wszystko co dotychczas przeżyłam. Było to niesamowite uczucie mimo, że wszystko na dobrą sprawę działo się online. Nawet nie wiem jak to się zaczęło i kiedy wszystko to zaszło aż tak daleko. Teraz to nikt nam nie zepsuje tej chwili...

\- S... Silabus i... i... Erinome?! – oho ten głos...

\- Erinome... – i ten zrzędliwy

\- Hahaha... Gaspard i... Haseo nie zauważyłem was... – powiedział nerwowo chłopak wszystko chaotycznie gestykulując

\- No proszę kogo ja widzę... ech... w takim razie zbieram się już. Dobranoc Sil. – oznajmiłam kierując się do wyjścia

\- Dobranoc Erinome. – odparł ciepło chłopak

\- Ej ty... – zaczepił mnie przy wyjściu Haseo

\- Czego chcesz? – burknęłam

\- Nie obrazicie się jeśli trochę odprowadzę naszego gościa? – spytał retorycznie robiąc przy tym groźną minę

\- Możesz iść. – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie

Po kilku minutach Haseo zabrał mnie do portu. Gdy w końcu dotarliśmy tam gdzie on chciał, delikatnie mną szarpnął i groźnie na mnie spojrzał.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to! – warknął Haseo

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Pokonałaś mnie na Arenie i odebrałaś tytuł! Teraz jeszcze chcesz zabrać mi przyjaciół?!

\- To ty ich masz? – to było wredne ale musiałam to powiedzieć

\- Ty! Masz całkowity zakaz zbliżania się do moich znajomych i mojej gildii! Zrozumiano?!

\- OK , na razie! – odparłam idąc w swoją stronę

\- Ej! Czekaj! – zawołał

\- Czego? – spytałam znudzona

\- Nikt mi się jeszcze nie podstawił... Jesteś albo odważna albo głupia.

\- Wydaje mi się, że i to i to. – odparłam zabawnie

\- Jeśli tak uważasz...

\- Dobra muszę już iść. Powodzenia w poszukiwaniu szczęścia. – dodałam złośliwie

\- Już je znalazłem. – odparł tajemniczo

\- No to widzisz... a teraz znikam.

Gdy tylko się odwróciłam biało włosy chłopak złapał mnie za dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie. W jego czerwonych oczach nie widziałam już gniewu, zastąpiła je dziwna radość. Skąd do cholery wzięła się u niego ta nagła zmiana? Chwila moment ja znam to spojrzenie...

\- H... Haseo? – spytałam niepewnie

Zamiast mi odpowiedzieć lub chociaż cokolwiek powiedzieć pocałował mnie. Zaskoczona z ledwością rozejrzałam się czy nikt tego nie widział. Na szczęście były to tylko dwie dziewczyny... o nie... jedną z nich była Atoli a drugiej nie znałam ale podobna była do swojej koleżanki, była tak samo ubrana tylko na czarno i miała szare włosy. Obie były zszokowane tym co widziały... czyli znają Haseo... szlag by to.

\- Ty nim jesteś. - powiedział cicho

\- E... to ja sobie już chyba pójdę... – odparłam uciekając

Co się dzisiaj ze wszystkimi (łącznie ze mną) dzisiaj do cholery dzieje?! Wszyscy oszaleliśmy czy co? A może po prostu to wszystko mi się tylko śni? Nie to nie jest sen, to dzieje się naprawdę... I pomyśleć, że tak na dobrą sprawę wszystko zaczęło się odkąd zniknął Endrance. Co mu się stało... Muszę go znaleźć i to jak najszybciej zanim wszyscy oszaleją.

Resztę dnia spędziłam na zdobywaniu nowych poziomów i w ten sposób udało mi się zdobyć 95 poziom. Niestety spotkałam po drodze innych graczy i znów Regitsu mógł wrócić do swojej chorej zabawy. Zmęczona graniem wylogowałam się i postanowiłam zrobić coś bardziej pożytecznego.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13: W ostatniej chwili! (Offline)

Nie marnując ani chwili sprawiłam skrzynkę mailową... niestety nie było w nie wiadomości od Kaoru co mnie najbardziej martwiło. Nie wiem czemu ale pomyślałam sobie, że mógł go zaatakować White Virus. Spodziewając się najgorszego w Internecie sprawdziłam gdzie ludzie ginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach przed ekranem monitora. Okazało się, że ataki te występowały jedynie w Tokio i było ich już 137, aż kamień spadł mi z serca, że tylko w Tokio ale jednocześnie żal mi było rodzin ofiar. W takim razie co mogło mu się stać?

Całkiem przypadkowo nacisnęłam kursorem myszy na wiadomość dnia. Dzisiaj w okolicy pobliskiej stacji kolejowej dwa pociągi zderzyły się ze sobą wyrządzając ogromne szkody. Było 349 ofiar śmiertelnych ale ratownicy dalej szukali tych, którym cudem udało się przeżyć. Niestety pewni byli, że nikomu nie udało się przeżyć. Co za tragedia...

Nagle pomyślałam sobie: „A co jeśli Kaoru tam był?"... Nie tak być nie mogło... Mimo wszystko ta myśl mnie prześladowała. Szybko ubrałam tenisówki i wybiegłam z domu kierując się w stronę stacji. Z daleka widziałam zebrany tłum gapiów, zespół ratunkowy oraz dwa zmasakrowane pociągi. Teraz nie dziwię się, że ratownicy twierdzą, że nikt najprawdopodobniej nie przeżył. Jakimś cudem udało mi się ukradkiem prześlizgnąć do pociągów. Widać było, że ekipa ratunkowa skończyła już swoją pracę ponieważ zbierali cały sprzęt a ciała ofiar śmiertelnych zamykali w czarnych worach.

Od razu zaczęłam swoje poszukiwania. Chociaż pewna nie byłam czy on akurat jechał tym pociągiem mój instynkt kazał mi go mimo wszystko szukać. Znalazłam kilka zmasakrowanych ciał jednak żadne z nich nie przypominało Kaoru. Nagle zauważyłam delikatny ruch po mojej prawej. Od razu odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę. Był to ranny chłopak... blondyn... tak samo obcięty jak Kaoru. Szybko pobiegłam do niego pomagając mu wydostać się. Blondyn powoli uniósł głowę... i w tym samym momencie ujrzałam te oczy...

\- Kaoru! – zawołałam ze łzami w oczach

\- K... Kaori? Co... co się stało? Gdzie ja... jestem? – spytał z ledwością

\- Był wypadek... obawiano się, że nikt nie przeżył ale... ty żyjesz. – odpowiedziałam przytulając go

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że... tu jestem?

\- Moja intuicja kazała mi tu przyjść gdy całkiem przez przypadek przeczytałam wiadomość na temat tego wypadku.

\- ... Jesteś moim... aniołem Kaori... dziękuję uratowałaś mi... życie khe khe... – odparł mrużąc oczy

\- Nie, nie możesz zasnąć proszę! – zawołałam potrząsając nim – Niech ktoś tu przyjdzie i mi pomoże! Proszę!

Kilka sekund później zjawiło się obok mnie dwóch ratowników. Bogom dzięki, że jeszcze nie pojechali.

\- Co się stało? – spytał ten po lewej

\- Kaoru... on żyje tylko jest słaby... proszę pomóżcie mu.

\- Jesteś pewna? – spytał drugi

Zamiast odpowiedzieć kiwnęłam głową. Obaj ratownicy od razu to sprawdzili i gdy okazało się, że mówię prawdę zabrali mnie i Kaoru do karetki. Przez całą drogę prosiłam o to by przeżył. On nie mógł zginąć, nie mógł! Po dotarciu do szpitala zabrali go na salę by go uratować. Ja zaś chodziłam w kółko po szpitalu czekając niecierpliwie na wiadomość od lekarza. W końcu z sali obok, której krążyłam wyszedł starszy mężczyzna w białym fartuchu. Jego mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego...

\- Czy pani to Ishimura Kaori? – spytał poważnym głosem

\- Tak to ja. Co z Kaoru? – odpowiedziałam podchodząc do niego

\- Stan zdrowia pacjenta jest poważny, ma dość małe szanse na przeżycie ponieważ w jego organizmie jest bardzo dużo szkodliwych substancji. Przed śmiercią uratowała go śpiączka, w która zapadł tuż po przybyciu do szpitala. – wytłumaczy lekarz

\- Ale wyjdzie z tego prawda?

\- Jak już powiedziałem jest w poważnym stanie ale jeszcze go nie skreśliliśmy. Jeśli ma dla kogo żyć to na pewno mu się uda wyzdrowieć ale musiałoby być to coś najważniejsze w jego życiu tak jak na przykład rodzina. – odpowiedział posępnie

\- Dziękuję panu za wszystko. Czy mogę go odwiedzić?

\- Oczywiście.

Gdy tylko lekarz wrócił do swoich obowiązków ja weszłam na salę gdzie leżał Kaoru. Na całe szczęście był sam w pokoju, więc nikt nie zakłócał mu spokoju, którego teraz najbardziej potrzebował. Bezszelestnie usiadłam na krześle obok jego łóżka a następnie położyłam swoją dłoń na jego dłoni. Rzeczywiście nie wyglądał najlepiej ale pewna byłam, że uda mu się. Musiało mu się udać... nie może mnie zostawić samej w tym okrutnym świecie.

Siedząc tak opowiadałam mu o tym co przez ten cały czas się działo mówiąc mu dokładnie o wszystkim. Nie wiedziałam czy to słyszy ale coś podpowiedziało mi bym jednak mówiła do niego.

Mijały godziny, dni, tygodnie i nadal nic się nie zmieniło. Przez cały miesiąc przychodziłam do niego na całe dnie i mówiłam do niego. Nawet porzuciłam na ten czas granie w „The World". Kaoru był dla mnie ważniejszy niż jakaś gra. Nagle zauważyłam, że jego oczy lekko się otwarły. Szczęśliwa pobiegłam ile sił w nogach po lekarza by sprawdził co u Kaoru.

\- Proszę szybko... – zawołałam ciągnąć za rękaw pierwszego lepszego lekarza

\- Czy coś się stało? – spytał zaskoczony mężczyzna

\- Kaoru... on otwarł oczy! On żyje! Udało mu się!

\- Kaoru? Czy to ten chłopak, który zapadł w śpiączkę?

\- Tak to on! On się poruszył!

Lekarz bez słowa podszedł do jego pokoju by sprawdzić czy mówię prawdę. Kilka minut później dołączyły do niego trzy pielęgniarki, czyli jednak się wybudził. To chyba jest najlepszy dzień w moim życiu i prawdziwy cud ponieważ tylko on przeżył tę katastrofę. W pewnym momencie lekarz spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem a następnie posłał po mnie jedną z pielęgniarek.

\- Pacjent chce się z panią widzieć. – powiedziała uprzejmie kobieta

Nie zwlekając ani sekundy dłużej szybko do niego podeszłam. Gdy tylko mnie zauważył na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Od razu odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech siadając na krześle obok łóżka.

\- Jak dobrze cię widzieć. – powiedział Kaoru ściskając moją dłoń

\- Tak się cieszę, że żyjesz. – odparłam czując napływające do oczu łzy

\- Dobrze, w takim razie pójdę wypełnić potrzebę papiery by wypisać pacjenta do domu. – wtrącił lekarz wychodząc

\- Kaori... usiądź proszę obok mnie... na łóżku.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie nic, chciałem tylko byś była bliżej mnie. Dziękuję, że przez cały ten czas opowiadałaś mi o swoich przygodach w grze i prawdziwym świecie. – dodał ciągle się uśmiechając

\- Nie wiedziałam, że to słyszałeś. – odparłam zdziwiona – I... nie jesteś na mnie zły prawda?

\- Nie potrafię się na ciebie złościć Kaori... Tak przy okazji... przykro mi z powodu śmierci twojej siostry.

\- Jakkolwiek to zabrzmi... na szczęście już pogodziłam się z jej śmiercią. Nie wiem co by się ze mną stało gdybym straciła też ciebie...

\- Do końca życia będę zastanawiał się dlaczego przeżyłem jako jedyny tę katastrofę... Lekarz powiedział mi o tym wydarzeniu dość sporo... musiało być tam prawdziwe piekło.

\- Tak, to było piekło... biedni ludzie. – oparłam patrząc na drzwi

\- Kaori...

\- Dobrze, wszystko gotowe. – oznajmił lekarz znienacka wchodząc do pokoju – Teraz pacjent może opuścić szpital, z góry mówię, że wszelkie podróże są zakazane. – dodał poważnie

\- W takim razie co powiesz na nocleg u mnie? – zaproponowałam

\- Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy...

\- To dla mnie nic wielkiego. Możesz się wprowadzić na jakiś czas. Przez ile czasu Kaoru nie będzie mógł podróżować?

\- Minimum dwa miesiące.

Trochę zszokowały mnie słowa lekarza... Myślałam, że będą to dwa dni, a tu proszę dwa miesiące pod jednym dachem z Kaoru. Cóż jeśli już się z góry zgodziłam to teraz muszę dotrzymać słowa. Ciekawa jestem jak będzie to wygadać.

Gdy Kaoru poszedł załatwić jeszcze kilka spraw chciałam zabrać jego rzeczy i je spakować ale przeszkodził mi w tym lekarz.

\- Muszę jeszcze pani coś powiedzieć... Kaoru przez pierwszy tydzień może mieć częste zawroty głowy oraz omdlenia. Jest pani naprawdę dobrą narzeczoną. – na te słowa aż ciepło mi się zrobiło a serce zaczęło mocniej bić

\- Zaopiekuję się nim i... Kaoru to mój chłopak nic więcej. – dodałam zawstydzona

\- W takim razie bardzo panią przepraszam.

\- Dobrze, wszystko gotowe możemy już iść. – powiedział uśmiechnięty Kaoru

\- Ok, tylko zadzwonię po taksówkę.

\- Nie musisz tego robić przecież mieszkasz kilka metrów od szpitala.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak... – odpowiedział czerwieniąc się

Trochę zdziwiona jego zachowaniem poszłam przodem do domu. Nagle Kaoru wziął mnie na ręce i spojrzał na mnie rozmarzonym spojrzeniem. Od razu poczułam, że się rumienię... dlaczego on to cały czas mi robi?

\- ?!

\- Kaori... wyglądasz uroczo... – powiedział szeptem wnosząc mnie po schodach – Zaraz będziesz w domu moja Śpiąca Królewno...

\- O... o co chodzi? - spytałam ledwo panując nad emocjami

\- Przyszłaś do mnie ubrana w pidżamę...

Cholera rzeczywiście zapomniałam się ubrać... co za wstyd... Gdy tylko postawił mnie na ziemi szybko otwarłam drzwi i wbiegłam do środka, tak by nikt mnie nie zauważył. To dlatego ludzie na ulicy tak na mnie patrzyli. Chyba już nigdy nie wyjdę z domu... Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej podeszłam do szafy i wyciągnęłam z niej spodnie i szarą bluzę a następnie się przebrałam.

\- Kaoru... dlaczego jechałeś do Tokio? – spytałam wychodząc

\- Chciałem cię odwiedzić... to miała być niespodzianka. – odpowiedział siadając na fotelu

\- Dziękuję ale... nieważne... dobrze, że jesteś. – powiedziałam podchodząc do niego

\- Przez ten cały czas w szpitalu wszystko słyszałem, nikt nie dawał mi szans na przeżycie... oprócz ciebie.

\- Po prostu nie mogłeś tam zginąć tak jak inni. Jakoś wydaje mi się, że uratowałam cię w ostatniej chwili.

\- Chyba nigdy nie spłacę tego długu. – stwierdził żartobliwie wstając

\- Już go spłaciłeś.

\- Jak?

\- Jesteś tutaj ze mną.

Po tych słowach Kaoru objął mnie, delikatnie pogładził mój policzek a następnie pocałował w czoło. Dzisiaj jednak jego kolejne pocałunki wędrowały niżej... coraz niżej. Gdy znalazł się na linii moich ust uśmiechnął się zatapiając prawą dłoń w moich włosach.

\- Na dzisiaj wystarczy... – oznajmił odsuwając się ode mnie

\- Nie... – odparłam szeptem

Nie wiem co mną szarpnęło aby zrobić ten krok do przodu ale było już za późno aby się nad tym zastawiać. Gdy nasze usta się połączyły czułam się jakbym była w niebie natomiast zaskoczony Kaoru jedynie stał jak posąg nie wiedząc co zrobić. Chwilę później jednak przytulił mnie a następnie odwzajemnił pocałunek. I pomyśleć, że będziemy razem mieszkać przez całe dwa miesiące


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14: Początek kłopotów. (Online)

Po tak długim czasie powrót do gry trochę dziwny, niby nic się nie zmieniło a jednak Mac Anu wydawało mi się trochę inne. No tak przecież jest okres wakacyjny a raczej jego końcówka bo dzisiaj mijała połowa sierpnia. Było też tu o wielu więcej graczy niż zwykle, ech są wakacje to co ja się dziwię. Oczywiście przez cały czas był ze mną Endrance, który nawet na chwilę nie spuszczał mnie z oka. Na samym początku Kaoru zdziwił mnie tym, że miał w swojej torbie cały sprzęt do grania ale po chwili namysłu przypomniałam sobie, że oboje jesteśmy uzależnieni od „The World". Gdy tylko po tygodniu mu się polepszyło od razu wziął się do grania.

\- Idę tylko coś sprawdzić w Berg Epona, zaraz będę z powrotem. – powiedział nagle Endrance kierując się do Chaos Gate

Nie chcąc stać w jednym miejscu poszłam pospacerować po Mac Anu. Długo jednak nie cieszyłam się spokojem bo w centrum miasta na placu targowym stał uśmiechnięty Silabus, który widząc mnie od razu do mnie podbiegł.

\- Cześć Erinome, dlaczego tak długo cię nie było? – spytał zatroskany

\- Dość dużo się działo... słyszałeś może o tej katastrofie w Tokio?

\- Chodzi ci o te dwa pociągi, gdzie przeżyła tylko jedna osoba?

\- Tak... a tą jedyną osobą był nie wiem dlaczego ale...

\- Ktoś z twojej rodziny? – przerwał mi

\- Nie, to był mój chłopak.

\- To ty masz kogoś offline? – od razu wyczułam retorykę tego pytania – A online? Razem gracie?

\- A więc...

\- Już jestem, hmm coś się stało Erinome? – spytał Endrance mierząc chłopaka groźnym spojrzeniem

\- Nic się nie stało, to była tylko taka przyjacielska pogawędka.

\- To dobrze... A ty mój zielony przyjacielu zostaw moją dziewczynę w spokoju zrozumiano? – no od tej strony to go nie znałam

\- Endrance nie denerwuj się nie potrzebnie. – powiedziałam nerwowo machając rękami

\- Przepraszam trochę mnie poniosło... byłem po prostu... trochę zazdrosny.

\- Tyle razy ci powtarzałam, że nie musisz być o mnie zazdrosny bo na nikogo nie patrzę tak jak na ciebie. – odparłam uśmiechając się

\- ...Ech... fakt, że siedzisz obok mnie sprawia, że... czuję się trochę niezręcznie. – odparł kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej

\- Chwila moment to wy... mieszkacie razem?! – cóż całkowicie zapomniałam, że Silabus stoi obok nas

\- Eee... tak jakby. – odparłam nerwowo

\- Tak jakby?

\- Na dwa miesiące. – dodał niepotrzebnie Endrance

\- A to mieszkacie razem tak na próbę bo jesteście zaręczeni prawda? – na jego miejscu też bym tak pomyślała

\- N... nie, to nie tak jak myślisz. – powiedziałam zawstydzona

\- Miałem wypadek i przez te dwa miesiące nie mogę podróżować.

\- Ach tak pamiętam to ta katastrofa, więc to ty przeżyłeś jako jedyny...

\- Jak widzisz.

Chłód ich rozmowy był teraz bardzo widoczny a przecież jakiś czas temu normalnie ze sobą rozmawiali a teraz... teraz jest to już pewnego rodzaju nienawiść. Czyżby przeze mnie się pokłócili i nie są już przyjaciółmi a wrogami? W sumie jest to możliwe jak nie pewne.

\- Ciekawy jestem dlaczego akurat ty przeżyłeś...

\- Tak zdecydował los koniec tematu. Erinome czy możemy iść... gdzieś gdzie będziemy sami... – dodał mocno trzymając moją dłoń

By uniknąć następnej kłótni przytaknęłam a następnie razem poszliśmy w głąb miasta. Inni gracze dziwnie na nas patrzyli, zupełnie tak, jakby w życiu nie widzieli idącej pary. W końcu dotarliśmy do końca Mac Anu, miejsca z cudownym widokiem na morze. To było najlepsze miejsce w całym mieście dlatego też dość dużo osób tu przychodziło by miło spędzić czas wolny. Gdy tylko stanęliśmy przed kamienną barierką poczułam jak Endrance przyciągnął mnie do siebie zarówno w grze jak i w prawdziwym świecie. Nie ukrywałam, że mnie tym bardzo zdziwił... on ostatnio zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać...

\- Erinome...

\- Tak? – spytałam odwracając się w jego stronę

\- Muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego...

\- Jeśli chcesz możemy przerwać na chwilę grę.

\- Nie tak będzie lepiej. Erinome... wiem, że to wiesz ale... wcześniej nie brałem cię na poważnie...

\- Co?! – no tego to się nie spodziewałam

\- Chciałem tylko zrobić na złość innym ale... ale od momentu tego wypadku moje myślenie zmieniło się o 180°. Ty naprawdę coś do mnie czułaś, przychodziłaś do mnie codziennie i jako jedyna dawałaś mi jakieś szanse na przeżycie... ech a na dodatek mówię ci to w grze... beznadzieja.

Przez dłuższą chwilę zbierałam myśli by wszystko poukładać. Jakoś wierzyć mi się nie chce, że Kaoru traktował mnie tylko jako narzędzie swojej zemsty... Nawet jeśli to prawda... nie zmienię swoich uczuć wobec niego. Po prostu nie potrafię tego zrobić, mimo, że nie jedna dziewczyna powiedziała by takiemu chłopakowi żegnaj.

\- Nic się nie stało. – odparłam ściągając zarówno moje jak i jego M2D

\- Hm?! Nie takiej reakcji się po tobie spodziewałem... cieszy mnie to... i to bardzo... Erinome... kocham cię. – powiedział uśmiechnięty

\- To co teraz robimy?

\- Nie obrazisz się jeśli zniknę gdzieś na cały dzień? – spytał po chwili ciszy

\- Nie a co?

\- W takim razie idę na miasto załatwić kilka... rzeczy. Miłej zabawy Kaori. – oznajmił wychodząc

Nie wtrącając się w nieswoje sprawy wróciłam do gry. Jeszcze przed chwilą prawie nikogo tu nie było a teraz było tam tylu graczy jakby czekali na rozpoczęcie jakiegoś eventu.

\- Hej Erinome! – zawołał Haseo podchodząc do mnie

\- Cześć, co tam u ciebie?

\- A nic, czekam na uroczystość twojej koronacji, której o dziwo jeszcze nie było oraz rozpoczęcie zawodów na Holy Palace ale to dopiero za tydzień. Dlaczego tak długo cię nie było? – spytał przyjaznym tonem

\- To dość skomplikowane...

\- Ok, jeśli nie chcesz nie musisz mówić. Słyszałaś może o tym wypadku gdzie przeżyła tylko jedna osoba i tych tajemniczych zgonach w Tokio?

\- Tak dziwne rzeczy ostatnio się dzieją. Szkoda, że jedną z ofiar była moja młodsza siostra...

\- Przykro mi nie wiedziałem. – odparł przyjacielsko mnie przytulając

\- Nic się nie stało...

\- Hmm... co powiesz na wycieczkę? – zaproponował uśmiechnięty

\- Zależy gdzie.

\- Co powiesz na lochy?

\- Ale ja...

\- Na takiej mapie jeszcze nie byłaś, no chodź!

Ostatecznie zgodziłam się i najpierw przenieśliśmy się do Dol Donna a stamtąd prosto na mapę, której nigdy nie widziałam. Była to jakby zamkowa wieża z pułapkami, już na pierwszy rzut oka mi się podobała. Spędziliśmy tam dobre 20 minut gdy nagle zauważyliśmy dziwnie zachowującą się grupkę graczy. Po cichu przykleiliśmy się do ściany by podsłuchać ich rozmowę.

\- Ty idioto widzisz do czego doprowadziły te twoje durne badania! – wrzasnął mężczyzna

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że to się tak skończy, przepraszam szefie. – odparł młodszy chłopak

\- Przepraszam?! To nas nie wyleczy! My już jesteśmy martwi!

\- Proszę nie krzyczcie. – wtrąciła płacząca kobieta

\- A ty się zamknij!

\- Szefie z moich... ostatnich obserwacji... wynika, że On... zabijając... nas... rozkazuje nam... zachowywać się tak... jak... On chce... Bawi się nami... tuż... przed... śmier... – chłopak z ledwością wypowiadał słowa ale niestety nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi

\- NIE! - załamana kobieta zaczęła aż głośniej płakać

\- Z... zaczęło się...

\- S... szefie? Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Czuję jakby coś rozrywało mnie od środka... ghaaa! Zapisz to szybko, może ktoś...

\- SZEFIE NIE! Zostałam sama, muszę to zapisać bo inaczej nikt...

Przez następnych kilka sekund zapanowała absolutna cisza a później oślepiający blask wypełnił salę, w której znajdowała się cała trójka. Krótko po tym wbiegłam tam jednak nikogo tam nie było, a więc tak wyglądają te zgony w świecie gry? Czy może był to tylko żart? Chwilę zastanawiałam się nad tym i nie mógł to być żart... ich emocje były prawdziwe, nie wiem czemu ale czułam to. Po prawej stronie leżał prostokątny przedmiot swoim wyglądem przypominający tablet, nie zwlekając ani chwili podniosłam go. Na jego ekranie wyświetliła się dość długa tabela z numerami, nickami graczy, datą zniknięcia/śmierci oraz objawami zarażenia. Szybko przejrzałam tabelę i wśród graczy zauważyłam... Minu. Data się zgadzała a jej objawem był nadmierny lęk przez który straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością i zaczęła żyć w samotności. Nie zdążyłam jej pomóc... to moja wina...

\- Co o tym myślisz Haseo? – spytałam podając mu tablet

\- Profesjonalna robota, musieli być naprawdę dobrymi hakerami skoro mają aż tak bogate dane no i sam tablet. Chwila moment, niektórych graczy znam a... nie wiedziałem, że Kaori miała siostrę... – stwierdził dokładnie studiując dane

\- Co? – nie wiem czemu ale powiedziałam to na głos... co za wpadka

\- Gdy przesuniesz palcem nazwę gracza wyświetli ci się jego imię i nazwisko spójrz...

Rzeczywiście zamiast nicku wyświetlone było teraz imię i nazwisko mojej siostry. Cała tabela była już dość długa co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Coś mi mówi, że ty będziesz miała z tego lepszy pożytek. – stwierdził po kilku minutach Haseo oddając mi tablet

\- Ciekawe kto lub co jest odpowiedzialne za te straszne rzeczy.

\- W końcu się dowiemy ale lepiej będzie jeśli stąd pójdziemy... mam złe przeczucia.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – spytał tajemniczy męski głos

Przestraszeni szybko odwróciliśmy się by sprawdzić kto to. W najgorszym wypadku mógłby to być sprawca tego całego chaosu.

\- A... Antares?! Co ty tutaj robisz? Atoli i Alkaid też? Co wy zrobiliście wycieczkę dla znajomych z nazwą na „A"? – spytał zaskoczony Haseo drapiąc się po głowie

\- Coś w tym stylu. A wy co? – spytał Antares śmiejąc się

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. – odparł niezbyt zadowolony Haseo

\- Jeszcze niedawno na nią tylko narzekałeś a teraz jesteście przyjaciółmi?

\- Zbyt szybko oceniłem Erinome ale na szczęście już normalnie się dogadujemy.

\- Cześć wszystkim. – powiedziałam uśmiechając się

\- A więc to ty pokonałaś Haseo w pojedynkę... gratulacje. Twój styl walki... kogoś mi przypomina. – stwierdziła Alkaid uważnie mnie obserwując

\- Pierwsze słyszę... – nie miałam pojęcia o czym ona mówi

\- I jest to chyba ktoś z Icolo... muszę jeszcze to przeanalizować.

Wszyscy się uśmiechali oprócz Atoli, którą coś dręczyło. Już miałam się spytać o co chodzi gdy zaburczało mi w brzuchu.

\- Zaraz wrócę tylko coś zjem.

Po zjedzeniu szybkiego dania z kubka chciałam wrócić do gry ale zauważyłam leżąca na stole kartkę. Zaciekawiona postanowiłam ją przeczytać.

„Nie chciałem sprawiać ci problemów, więc skorzystałem z pieniędzy, które zostawili mi rodzice i kupiłem sobie mały domek niedaleko ciebie. Gdy już będę mógł pojadę do domu po resztę rzeczy i na stałe zamieszkam w Tokio. Wkrótce też podam ci mój adres ale to dopiero gdy zrobię porządki w domu"

A więc po to Kaoru wyszedł... ech on jest niemożliwy ale chwila moment... on postanowił na stałe zostać w Tokio a żeby mi nie przeszkadzać w moim dość małym mieszkaniu kupił sobie domek? To ile on pieniędzy musiał ze sobą mieć?! Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się do mnie odezwie.

\- Już jestem i... kim one są? – spytałam widząc dwie nowe osoby

Jedna z nich była humanidalnym kotem a druga podobna była do Atoli... Aaa już ją kojarzę widziałam ją wcześniej.

\- Ta podobna do Atoli to Shino a druga wyglądająca jak kot to Tabby. – wytłumaczył Haseo

\- I nie mów mi, że to też twoi znajomi...

\- Inaczej bym ich wszystkich nie znał. – odparł uśmiechnięty

\- Rzeczywiście ona pasuje do Haseo... – rzuciła nagle Tabby

\- C... co?! – chciałam to przemilczeć ale wyszło jak wyszło ech...

\- Tabby powiedziałam ci to w sekrecie a ty to rozgadałaś...

\- Haha a ja na początku myślałem, że to twoja dziewczyna. – wytrącił Antares

\- Ja też. – dodała Alkaid – A ty Atoli?

\- Hmm? Ach tak... ja też. – coś z nią było nie tak

\- Hehe, może zmienimy temat? – zaproponowałam mimo tego, że czułam się nieswojo w tej grupie

\- Przecież nic złego się nie dzieje co nie Erinome? – odparł Haseo

\- Tak ale...

\- Och... Erinome jaką piękna różę masz we włosach. – powiedziała Tabby podchodząc do mnie

\- D...dziękuję.

\- Jaka ty jesteś nieśmiała, podejdź bliżej. – stwierdziła Shino

\- Wolę nie.

Za dużo ludzi jest wokół mnie, zdecydowanie za dużo. Na domiar złego wszyscy dobrze się znają a Atoli wygląda tak jakby ujrzała ducha. W sumie się jej nie dziwię bo to ja tamtego dnia zachowywałam się jak psychopatka. Tak naprawdę to był Regitsu ale nie zmienia to faktu, że widziała mnie.

Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy Haseo i Tabby wciągnęli mnie do środka swojej grupy. Teraz wszyscy byli zbyt blisko a na dodatek zablokowali mi wszelkie drogi ucieczki. Może to był ich plan by się mnie pozbyć?

Śmiali się i rozmawiali o wszystkim ale głównym tematem byłam ja, mimo, że znali mnie dopiero od kilkunastu minut. Jeśli zaraz mnie nie wypuszczą użyję mocy Regitsu aby uciec.

\- Rety Erinome ty to musiałaś wydać sporo pieniędzy na wygląd swojej postaci. Gdyby zrobić konkurs na najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w „The World" na pewno byś wygrała. – stwierdziła Shino

\- Też tak uważam i w sumie żałuję, że byłem dla ciebie taki... nieprzyjemny. – dodał Haseo

\- N...nie wiem co powiedzieć ale czy...

\- Bardzo skromna co nie? – wtrącił Antares

\- Hahaha racja musi się tylko trochę rozluźnić. Całkiem inna jest gdy jesteśmy sami.

\- Czy ona naprawdę nie jest twoją dziewczyną? – spytała ciekawska Alkaid

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi nic więcej.

\- Raczej znajomymi... nie przesadzaj. - wtrąciłam

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? – spytał nieco zmartwiony

\- N...nic ale chcę...

\- To dobrze... i rozluźnij się trochę, dobrze ci to zrobi. – przerwał mi prowadząc z powrotem do grupy

Skoro nie chcą mnie wypuścić po dobroci to zmuszona jestem użyć wobec nich siły... przykro mi ale tak już musi być.

\- A cóż to za zebranie? – spytał jakiś głos, którego nie kojarzyłam

O bogowie tylko nie inni znajomi Haseo... błagam!

\- O przyszedł też Kuhn i Matsu! Chodźcie tu do nas! – zawołał Haseo machając rękami

Jeśli bym mogła to bym się właśnie rozpłakała. Tego czerwono włosego Matsu nie znam ale mam wyrażenie, że gdzieś go widziałam ale Kuhn! Gorzej być już nie może... a właśnie, że może bogowie za co?

\- Jak widzisz przyszliśmy jeszcze z Silabusem i Gaspardem. – powiedział dołączając się do grupy

\- Świetnie im nas więcej tym lepiej. – odparł zadowolony Haseo

\- O bogowie... – nawet nie zauważyłam, że powiedziałam to na głos

\- Coś się stało Erinome? – spytał Haseo

\- Tak.

\- A co?

\- Chodźmy stąd... za dużo ludzi.

\- Nic ci się nie stanie, przestań poznasz nowych ludzi.

Następne dwie godziny spędziłam w ich towarzystwie udając powietrze. Nie miałam zamiaru z nimi rozmawiać... było ich zbyt wielu zbyt blisko mnie. Użyłabym Regitsu aby uciec ale było tu za dużo ludzi i komuś na pewno coś by się stało... A nawet nie wiem kiedy Haseo zabrał mi ten tablet.

Zdesperowana postanowiłam w skrócie napisać o tym wszystkim Kaoru... może wkrótce pojawi się w grze i wymyśli coś by mnie stąd zabrać. Po wysłaniu dość długiej wiadomości jedyne co mi pozostało to siedzieć i czekać, no i przy okazji dalej udawać powietrze.

Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy znów stałam się głównym tematem ich rozmów. Trochę mnie to już męczyło... Wylogowałabym się ale Haseo ma ten cholerny tablet z danymi, który jest mi bardzo potrzebny.

\- Hej Kuhn wszystko z tobą w porządku? – spytał Matsu

\- Tak a co?

\- Siedzi tutaj piękna dziewczyna a ty nic?

\- Mówisz o Erinome? – spytał patrząc na mnie

\- No a o kim innym?

\- Trochę się spóźniłem i niestety jest już nie do zdobycia...

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ech... ona ma już chłopaka.

\- Kogo?! Haseo?!

\- Hej ja tutaj jestem! – przerwałam im

\- Przepraszam, to tak z przyzwyczajenia... hehe. A wiecie, że Erinome ma swój fanklub? – po jaką cholerę on to powiedział

\- Serio?! – spytała jednocześnie Tabby i Shino

\- W dodatku jest już dość spory i...

\- Kuhn! Zamknij się! – chciałam tego uniknąć ale sam tego chce

\- Oj nie dramatyzuj, przecież to nic złego. Na czym to ja...? Ach tak! Założycielka tej gildii a raczej fanklubu gdy tylko zauważy Erinome od razu do niej biegnie. Biedna musi wtedy odpędzać natrętną adoratorkę.

\- ... Chcesz oberwać Kuhn? – spytałam zdenerwowana

\- Widzę, że dzisiaj nie masz humoru... może to przez to, że jego tu nie ma? – spytał zaciekawiony podchodząc bliżej

\- Jesteś za blisko... wróć lepiej na swoje miejsce.

Kuhn jednak nie dawał za wygraną i usiadł kilka centymetrów przede mną uśmiechając się. Wszyscy zebrani tylko się śmiali nie widząc, że źle się z tym czuje. Miałam teraz ochotę każdemu z nich z osobna przyłożyć ale wolałam zostawić to na później.

Kilka minut później usłyszałam jak ktoś się do nas zbliża... niech to tylko nie będą kolejni znajomi Haseo, których widzieć będę pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie ale... coś mi wypadło. – powiedział nagle dobrze mi znany delikatny głos

\- Endrance! – oznajmiłam radośnie rzucając się mu na szyję

\- Zachowujesz się jakbyś mnie nie widziała przez kilka miesięcy. – odparł przytulając mnie

\- A ty co tutaj robisz? – spytał zdziwiony Haseo

\- Przeszedłem tylko po swoją dziewczynę... jesteśmy dzisiaj umówieni a Erinome napisała mi, że mam przyjść tutaj. – odpowiedział chłodno

\- D... dziewczynę? – aż mu mowę odjęło heh

\- Tak, a teraz pozwolicie, że już pójdziemy w swoją stronę.

Po tych słowach opuściliśmy mapę pozostawiając na niej zszokowanych znajomych Haseo. Ech... ich miny były bezcenne, w szczególności ta od Haseo. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się z powrotem w Dol Donna przypomniałam sobie, że Haseo ma przy sobie ten tablet... a już myślałam, że dzisiaj zacznę badać tę sprawę.

\- Widzę, że coś cię trapi... co się stało? – spytał nieco zmartwiony Endrance

\- Ten drań Haseo ma coś co...

\- Czyżby chodziło ci o ten tablet? – przerwał podając mi go

\- Skąd go masz?

\- Mam swoje... sposoby. – odpowiedział uśmiechając się

\- Nieważne jak to zrobiłeś... jesteś najlepszy. – odparłam będąc już zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed nim

\- Dobrze wiem co zamierzasz... – powiedział delikatnie się uśmiechając – ale wiesz, że... stoimy przed Chaos Gate i wszyscy gracze na nas patrzą.

Cholera, całkowicie zapomniałam, że to gra! Ale mnie poniosło i... rzeczywiście dość spora grupa graczy nas obserwowała. Jakby tu wyjść z tej sytuacji? Już wiem!

\- ...?! Hę?! Nie było mnie przez chwilkę a ty takie rzeczy wyrabiasz? Co ty sobie myślisz?! – powiedziałam udając zdenerwowaną a przy okazji obracając się w drugą stronę by nikt nie zauważył mojego rumieńca

Po kilkunastu sekundach każdy poszedł w własną stronę i tylko niektórzy jeszcze mówili coś do siebie przy okazji mnie obserwując. Jestem mistrzynią w wymyślaniu planów w ułamek sekundy, o tak mistrz ja! ...Muszę przestać robić tu to co zrobiłabym w prawdziwym świecie bo ten taniec szczęścia był nie na miejscu...

\- N... na co się tak patrzysz? – spytałam robiąc groźną minę

\- Patrzę na ciebie. – on jest taki bezpośredni... – I doszedłem do wniosku, że uroczo wyglądasz gdy jesteś zawstydzona... szkoda, że robisz to tylko w grze. – dodał kierując się w głąb miasta

\- Pojęcia nie mam co powiedzieć ale... Ej! A ty gdzie idziesz? – zawołałam widząc, że nie zwraca na mnie uwagi

\- Na spacer. A co?

\- Musisz mi pomóc.

\- ...

\- Znalazłam coś ciekawego.

\- ...

\- To jest bardzo ważne.

\- ...

Cisza z jego strony była nie do zniesienia... czy ja coś źle zrobiłam? A... a może czymś go obraziłam?

\- Endrance? Coś się stało? - spytałam podchodząc do niego

\- ...

\- Proszę tylko nie mów mi, że się na mnie obraziłeś... – dodałam po chwili trzymając jego dłonie

\- ...

\- Powiedz coś... proszę. – może mi to nie wychodziło ale starałam się być tak słodka jak tylko umiałam

\- Przepraszam, musiałem zaparzyć sobie herbatę ale już jestem... i... dlaczego tak uroczo na mnie patrzysz i... trzymasz mnie moje dłonie? – spytał zdziwiony tą sytuacją

\- C... co? Poszedłeś tylko zaparzyć herbatę? O rety... – co za wpadka

\- Coś się stało?

\- A ja już myślałam, że obraziłeś się na mnie... a ty... – nie pogrążaj się dalej Kaori bo wyjdziesz na idiotkę

\- Czuję, że ominęło mnie niezłe przedstawienie. – zaśmiał się kręcąc głową

\- Wolę... do tego nie wracać, dlatego więc zacznę od początku... Musisz mi pomóc.

\- Coś mi mówi, że to związane z tymi tajemniczymi zgonami w całym Tokio.

\- Dokładnie, razem z Haseo znaleźliśmy ten tablet, są na nim informacje o osobach, które ostatnio zmarły przed komputerem...

\- Lepiej będzie jeśli pójdziemy w nieco spokojniejsze miejsce, zbyt dużo osób się tu kręci.

Dobrze wiedziałam o jakie miejsce mu chodziło, więc od razu przeniosłam nas do Dead World of Indieglut Lugh. Tam przynajmniej nikt nie przychodził bo w sumie nikt o tym miejscu nic nie wiedział.

\- Grupka trzech graczy badała sprawę tych tajemniczych zgonów wśród graczy „The World" i dzięki swoim dokładnym obserwacjom stworzyli tę tabelę, w której są nicki, prawdziwe imiona i nazwiska, daty oraz objawy zarażenia tajemniczymi wirusem. Niestety cała trójka dzisiaj zginęła, więc jedynym źródłem informacji jest ten tablet. Musimy za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się co to za wirus, w jaki sposób zabija graczy w prawdziwym świecie i kto jest jego twórcą. – opowiedziałam w skrócie

\- Jakim geniuszem zła trzeba być by stworzyć coś tak potwornego? Cóż tamta trójka to zaczęła natomiast my musimy to skończyć zanim będzie za późno. – podsumował – Pozwolisz, że przejrzę ten tablet?

\- Jasne, masz.

\- Zapomniałaś o jeszcze jednej bardzo ważnej sprawie... w jaki sposób gracze zostają zainfekowaniu wirusem.

\- Przez to wszystko całkowicie o tym zapomniałam. Jest gorszej niż myślałam.

\- Będziecie musieli znaleźć sobie lepszą kryjówkę bo ta była dla mnie zbyt oczywista. – stwierdził Haseo idąc w naszą stronę

\- Normalnie bym tego nie powiedział ale dobrze, że jesteś. – odparł Endrance dalej analizując dane zawarte w tabeli

\- Czyli teraz nasza trójka zajmie się sprawą tego wirusa? – spytał retorycznie – obyśmy nie skończyli jak nasi poprzednicy...

\- Nie wydaje mi się ponieważ my działać będziemy w czwórkę.

\- A ty co tutaj robisz?! I co ty możesz wiedzieć o tej sprawie? Na głowę upadłeś?! – spytał zaskoczony Haseo zasłaniając mi naszego gościa

\- Wiem jak gracze zostają zainfekowani tym wirusem...

\- W takim razie mów, to dla naszej trójki ważne.

\- Powiem pod warunkiem, że będziemy pracować razem.

\- Ech Silabus... ty to znasz wartość informacji. Niech ci będzie.

\- Silabus? – tego się nie spodziewałam – Hej En... Ej En! – powtórzyłam szturchając go

\- C... co się dzieje? – spytał przestraszony

\- Nic złego, mamy gościa... ale się przestraszyłeś haha. – zaśmiałam się cicho

\- Czytałem... Tylko nikomu o tym nie mów, ok? – spytał również się śmiejąc

\- Słowo honoru. – odparłam kładąc prawą rękę na klatce piersiowej

\- Zobaczymy... – dodał zabawnie oddając mi tablet

\- Jak możesz mi nie ufać?

\- Ej! Czy wy jesteście aż tak w siebie zapatrzeni, że nawet nie zauważyliście, że ktoś przyszedł?

\- Co? – spytaliśmy jednocześnie

\- Nieważne... Mów co wiesz Silabus. – odparł Haseo kręcąc głową

\- Wirus najpierw pojawia się jako niewielka kula światła, z której wystrzelona zostaje biała strzała. W ten sposób wybiera swoją ofiarę, później widać jak zostaje ona otoczona przez lśniące łańcuchy a następnie na moment znika w oślepiającym blasku. W zależności od siły ofiary i użytej przez wirusa mocy umiera w maksymalne trzy dni. Osobiście widziałem dwa takie ataki... niezbyt przyjemny widok. – wytłumaczył dość szczegółowo

\- Skąd ty to wiesz? - spytałam zainteresowana

\- Podsłuchałem rozmowę tamtej trójki hmm... badaczy oraz znalazłem ich drugi tablet, gdzie wszystko dokładnie opisali.

\- Dzięki tobie wiemy na co uważać. Witaj w drużynie. – oznajmił Endrance

\- A dlaczego ty decydujesz? - spytał oburzony Haseo

\- Jestem najstarszy.

\- Niech ci będzie ale nie myśl, że będziesz mi rozkazywać.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem...

\- Wolałem to powiedzieć, nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Myślisz, że jestem taki jak ty.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Pomyślmy... jesteś samolubnym i aroganckim tyranem, wystarczy?

\- Jesteś bezczelnym i fałszywym człowiekiem, któremu zaufać może tylko idiota...

\- Hfmp... to oznacza, że jesteś idiotą... dobrze, że przynajmniej to wiesz.

\- Ja ci zaraz pokarze!

\- Przestańcie się już kłócić! – wrzasnęłam zdenerwowana

\- Przepraszam... poniosło mnie... – powiedział Endrance

\- Nic się nie stało. – odparłam uśmiechnięta... jednak nie umiem się na niego złościć

\- Hfmp...

\- Och, nie bądź taki zgryźliwy Haseo. – dodałam zabawnie

\- No dobra...

\- To się nazywa siła słów kobiety. – stwierdził śmiejący się Silabus – Poukładajmy teraz wszystkie informacje. – dodał wyciągając swój tablet

Przez pół godziny dokładnie analizowaliśmy i układaliśmy w spójną całość wszystkie zebrane informacje. Mimo, że było tego dość sporo nie mieliśmy żadnych konkretów dotyczących zachowania i wyboru ofiar tajemniczego wirusa. Jednak będzie to trudniejsze niż mi się to wydawało.

Siedząc bezczynnie z nudów rozglądałam się po mapie by jakoś umilić sobie czas. Chaotycznie wirujące w powietrzu pyłki drzewa wyglądały jak świetliki. W krystalicznej tafli jeziora odbijało się tutejsze drzewo o świecących na niebiesko liściach... dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że efekt ten jest niesamowity.

Mijały kolejne minuty a my dalej byliśmy w martwym punkcie. Żadnych postępów, pomysłów, schematów działania... nic. Kątem oka znów spojrzałam w stronę drzewa i zauważyłam dość ciekawy lśniący pyłek wirujący w zupełnie inną stronę niż pozostałe... ciekawe dlaczego? L... lśniący?! Okrągły?! N... nie to nie może być on! Muszę im to wszystko powiedzieć i to szybko!

\- UWAGA! On tu jest! – wrzasnęłam

\- Co?! Tutaj? – spytał Haseo stając – Gdzie?

\- Przed t...

Nie miałam czasu by dokończyć to zdanie ponieważ z niepozornego pyłku dość szybko w jego stronę poleciała biała strzała. Było już za późno ale... W ostatniej chwili... tuż przed nim... nie mam pojęcia dlaczego... stanęłam ja przyjmując strzałę na siebie. Cóż chyba tak już miało być. Chwilę później poczułam jak ścisnęły mnie lodowate łańcuchy. Nagle stanęła przede mną dosiada świetlista postać o męskiej sylwetce, czyli to jest ten wirus. Z tego co udało mi się zobaczyć nosił płytową zbroję, miał długie do kostek włosy oraz złamane anielskie skrzydła... wyglądał przez to jak upały anioł... może ten wirus to taki jakby anioł śmierci?

Moje rozmyślenia przerwało potężne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową. Teraz też zauważyłam, że jestem w dziwnym miejscu, które było łudząco podobne do przestrzeni Avatarów. Mimo, że nie miałam na sobie tych okropnych łańcuchów nie mogłam się ruszać. A on... on po prostu stał przede mną nieruchomo.

\- To ty jesteś tym wirusem, który zabija ludzi?

\- Tak... i to nie są zwykli ludzie, ich rola jest bardzo ważna. – odpowiedział donośnym nieco mechanicznym męskim głosem

\- O co chodzi?

\- Ich ofiara nie idzie na marne, gdy tylko zabiję i poświęcę dusze trzech tysięcy osób będę mógł pojawić się w tym świecie jako istota a nie oprogramowanie. Mój stwórca dał mi tę opcję bym mógł w późniejszym czasie pomóc mu przejąć kontrolę nad światem wirtualnym. Nie wiedział jednak, że postarał się zbyt bardzo i dał mi wolną wolę oraz zdolność do samodzielnego myślenia. Przy pierwszej okazji zabiłem go, stając się na razie czymś wolnym. Gdy tylko zdobędę odpowiednią ilość dusz graczy będę AI potężniejszym nawet od Aury! – nie wiem dlaczego ale z każdym jego słowem czułam się coraz słabiej

\- Dlaczego tak dokładnie mi to powiedziałeś?

\- I tak niedługo zginiesz a każdej osobie odpowiadam na trzy pytania.

\- Ok, więc...

\- Już wszystkie wykorzystałaś... teraz nadszedł czas na mój ruch. Jesteś potężna... użyć będę musiał potężniejszego ciosu.

Po tych słowach w jego dłoniach zaczęła tworzyć się złota włócznia... to nie wróży niczego dobrego. Czy ja zawsze musiałam mieć pod górkę?

„Ja się tym zajmę." – powiedział nagle Regitsu

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Przyjmę ten cios na siebie, zostaniesz jedynie powiązana z tym wirusem przez co nic ci się nie stanie a odporna będziesz na jego przyszłe ataki." – wytłumaczył szybko

„Czyli w skrócie zneutralizujesz jego działanie?"

„Dokładnie."

„Dlaczego to robisz?"

„Zabijając ciebie zabije też mnie a na dodatek nie chcę żebyś marudziła, że twoje szczęście trwa krótko."

„Dzięki."

„Dobra już leci!"

Regitsu stanął tuż przede mną a rzucona przez wirusa włócznia wbiła się w jego ciało. W tym samym momencie poczułam jakby we mnie wbiła się ta włócznia... cóż Regitsu powiedział, że będzie to ze mną powiązane, więc ten ból jest konieczny. Kilka sekund później zostałam oślepiona a już chwilę po tym znalazłam się z powrotem na mapie, na której byłam. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy świat mi pociemniał i bezwładnie upadłam na ziemię


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15: Problemów nigdy za wiele!

Obudziłam się na kanapie w siedzibie gildii należącej do Haseo, pojęcia nie mam dlaczego dalej jestem w grze... Może ten wirus przenosi graczy do świata gry tak jak zrobił to Regitsu? To ma sens wtedy łatwo mógł ich zabić ponieważ... Niestety niewiele pamiętam z tamtych wydarzeń, co się dzieje?

\- Erinome... w końcu się obudziłaś. Martwiłem się... – powiedział jednocześnie radosny i smutny Endrance od razu mnie przytulając

\- Co się dokładnie stało? – spytałam czując dziwną dziurę w pamięci

\- Zostałaś... zainfekowana przez tego wirusa. – powiedział patrząc mi w oczy

\- Jak? Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam?

\- Gdy rozmawialiśmy w naszej kryjówce zaatakował nas wirus, jego ofiarą miał być Haseo ale... ty... przyjęłaś jego atak na siebie. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! – spytał nieco zdenerwowany

\- Nie wiem... być może tak już miało być...

\- Jak mogłaś?! Teraz mamy niewiele czasu... zanim stracę cię na zawsze. – widać było, że bardzo to przeżywa

\- Przecież w razie czego mogę powiedzieć co i jak z tym wirusem tak z mojej...

\- Nie o ten czas mi chodziło... Miałem na myśli nasz wspólny czas. – dodał siadając razem ze mną na kanapie

Przez to wszystko nawet nie zauważyłam, że siedzę mu na kolanach... to musi trochę dziwnie wyglądać...

\- Pamiętasz jeszcze naszą rozmowę w Mac Anu? – spytał cicho

\- Którą?

\- Powiedziałem ci wtedy byś poczekała.

\- D... do czego zmierzasz? – dobrze znałam odpowiedź dlatego też poczułam jak moja twarz robi się czerwona

\- Cóż... chciałbym to dokończyć... Kocham cię... nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Już chciałam coś powiedzieć ale od razu po tych słowach pocałował mnie... na dodatek to on był pierwszy, heh jednak cuda się zdarzają. I pomyśleć, że on taki wstydliwy tylko w grze jest... chwilka dlaczego czuję się tak jakbym była w prawdziwym świecie? O nie znowu...

\- Ekhem, mam nadzieję, że wam nie przeszkadzam. – powiedział Haseo przechodząc obok

\- Ależ skąd, zaczekaj chwilę. – zawołałam widząc, że idzie dalej

Gdy tylko wstałam poczułam się jakby moje nogi były z waty przez co z hukiem upadłam na podłogę. Być może to skutki działania mocy Regitsu. Tak czy inaczej byłam wyraźnie osłabiona.

\- Hej, nic ci nie jest? – spytał Haseo podnosząc mnie

\- Nie, to nic takiego. – odparłam uśmiechając się

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Dlaczego przyjęłaś jego atak na siebie?

\- To był impuls, coś powiedziało mi żeby to zrobić. – odparłam beztrosko

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne Erinome. - wtrącił się Endrance

\- Nie musisz się aż tak martwić Endrance, musisz myśleć pozytywnie i wszystko się uda.

\- Cóż... porozmawiamy o tym później... osobiście. – odparł podchodząc do okna

No to pięknie... Nie pozostało mi teraz nic innego jak powiedzieć mu o tym co zrobił Regitsu. No właśnie ciekawe co u niego się dzieje?

„Regitsu! Hej Re..."

„Nie jest dobrze..." – przerwał mi zaniepokojony

„Co się stało?"

„Ten wirus... okazał się być silniejszy niż myślałem."

„Tylko nie mów mi, że..."

„Tak, zostałem zainfekowany tym wirusem."

„I co teraz zrobimy?" – spytałam przestraszona

„Na szczęście tobie nic nie będzie ale ja... wkrótce zostanę zniszczony. Niestety będziesz musiała uważać na mnie bo pojęcia nie mam co on może ze mną zrobić."

„Ale co się stanie gdy zostaniesz zniszczony? Przecież jesteśmy ze sobą połączeni."

„Nie mam pojęcia ale gdy zacznie być niebezpiecznie użyj wszystkiego by mnie powstrzymać nie patrząc na cenę." – odparł opuszczając moje myśli

Gorzej być już nie może... muszę uważać na samą siebie a raczej na Regitsu, który wkrótce może stać się moim koszmarem. Aż boję się pomyśleć o tym co może mi się stać gdy jego już nie będzie... obym tylko nie skończyła jak on bo będzie kiepsko.

\- Erinome wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś była zagubiona. – spytał nagle zmartwiony Endrance kładąc dłonie na moich ramionach

\- Nie... Właśnie czegoś się dowiedziałam czego wolałabym nie wiedzieć. – odpowiedziałam przytulając się do niego

\- Erinome co się dzieje?

\- Musisz mi pomóc... ochronić przed nim.

\- Przed kim? ... O nie już wiem o kogo chodzi... Co tym razem ci zrobił?

\- On...

\- Ach, to wy tu ciągle jesteście? Mamy przecież sporo do zrobienia i jest coś co ci się spodoba Erinome. – przerwał mi Silabus, który był dzisiaj wyjątkowo radosny – Chodźcie za mną!

Zainteresowana poszłam za nim bez namysłu ponieważ nie chciałam stracić ani minuty, jedynie trochę niezadowolony Endrance przez chwilę się opierał ale widząc, że ja idę od razu zmienił zdanie. Kilka minut później byliśmy już w Lumina Cross było tu wyjątkowo dużo graczy zupełnie jakby... Nie wierzę ruszył turniej na Holy Palace! Nie zwlekając ani sekundy pobiegłam się zarejestrować by mieć to już z głowy. Już chciałam stanąć w dość długiej kolejce ale z tłumu wyszedł Haseo, który zaprowadził mnie do okienka.

\- Co ty robisz?! – spytałam zaskoczona

\- Taki bonus dla znajomych. – odparł uśmiechnięty

\- Dzień dobry jaką drużynę chce pani zarejestrować?

\- Deadly Shadow, jest tutaj tylko jedna osoba i jestem nią ja.

\- Pani drużyna została przyjęta, informacja o pierwszej walce zostanie wysłana na pani konto.

\- Czuję, że coś kombinujesz i ostrzegam dowiem się tego. – powiedziałam uważnie się mu przyglądając

\- Nie musisz się martwić, tym razem będę grał czysto. – zapewnił

\- Mam taką nadzieję... Aaa i przypomniało mi się dlaczego tak duża liczba graczy cię zna? – spytałam

\- Najwyraźniej jestem sławniejszy niż mi się wydawało...

\- Ależ ty skromny jesteś. – zażartowałam

\- I tak przy okazji... chyba nie zasłużyłaś na swoją ceremonię co? – to już nie był żart tylko obelga

\- Może czekają na to by zrobić dwie w jednej? - spytałam próbując zamienić to w żart

\- Ty i druga korona? Chyba na głowę upadłaś. Hahaha.

\- Haseo co w ciebie wstąpiło?

\- Podczas turnieju nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi a wrogami, musisz to zapamiętać.

\- Co?!

\- Zostaw ją już w spokoju! – powiedział nagle zdenerwowany Endrance

\- Już się boję... Co przyszedłeś uratować swoją dziewczynę? I pomyśleć, że taka dziewczyna wybrała akurat ciebie heh...

\- Czyżbyś zazdrościł mi szczęścia? – spytał złośliwie

\- Cóż... gdybym ją chciał już dawno byłaby moja. – burknął Haseo

\- Erinome nie jest przedmiotem, który możesz sobie zebrać... O nią trzeba walczyć... ale cóż ty tego nie rozumiesz...

\- Chwila moment... już wiem... To ty Kaori? To ty jesteś Erinome? – a więc w końcu się domyślił

\- Tak... zgadłeś. – odpowiedziałam próbując na niego nie patrzeć

\- Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?!

\- To wasza trójka zna się w prawdziwym świecie? – spytał Silabus, o którym wszyscy chyba zapomnieliśmy

\- Tak, Kaori to moja sąsiadka a Kaoru... to wiadomo, dobrze, że dalej mieszkasz z rodzicami. – zaszydził

\- Już nie od dzisiaj mieszkam w Tokio, kupiłem sobie w pobliżu domek. – odparł podchodząc do mnie

\- Teraz przynajmniej będziesz mógł pilnować swoją dziewczynę. – stwierdził obserwując mnie

\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał zdziwiony Endrance

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że w grze Erinome lubi robić tak zwane skoki w bok...

Ciekawa jestem o co mu do cholery chodzi... i dlaczego tak nagle stał się tak agresywny. Ryou jako Haseo jest jakiś dziwny, taki nieswój, powiedzieć można, że to dwie inne osoby.

\- J... ja mogę wszystko wytłumaczyć... – powiedział przestraszony Silabus

\- Ach o to chodzi... to już wiem, nic się nie stało... w sumie to nawet ci podziękuję...

\- C... co?! – zdziwiony chłopak nawet nie wiedział jak na to zareagować

\- Dzięki tobie Erinome chociaż na chwilę mogła zapomnieć o tragedii, która ją spotkała..., że też wtedy mnie nie było... – dokończył spoglądając na mnie ze smutkiem

\- Heh... ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jeśli raz to zrobiła to zrobi to i drugi raz.

„Teraz to miarka się przebrała!" – warknął Regitsu

„Regitsu co ty robisz?" – spytałam trzymając się za głowę

„Zaraz nauczę tego gnojka szacunku dla kobiet!"

„R... Regitsu to boli... bardziej niż zwykle..." – stwierdziłam upadając na kolana

\- Hej Erinome wszystko w porządku? – spytał zmartwiony Endrance przyklękając przede mną

„To potrwa tylko chwilkę. Pozwól, że teraz ja przejmę stery."

Nawet jeślibym chciała nie potrafiłam oprzeć się jego mocy... on był teraz zbyt potężny. Wcześniej nic nie czułam a teraz wydawało mi się, że głowa mi zaraz eksploduje. Ten pieprzony wirus go wzmocnił... i to chyba kilkukrotnie. Nie jest dobrze... to jest tragiczne!

\- Hahahaha! Widzę, żeś mocny w języku... ciekawe co powiesz na to frajerze! Hahahaha!

Po tych słowach złapałam Haseo za rękę i gdzieś zniknęliśmy. Zaraz... Regitsu przeniósł nas do jakiegoś dziwnego miejsca. To nie była zwykła mapa... znajdowaliśmy się na unoszącej się wysepce otoczonej ogromnym wodospadem, czyli jednak się nie unosiliśmy się tylko staliśmy na kawałku ziemi... Ach! O czym ja myślę?! Muszę skupić się na powstrzymaniu Regitsu!

\- Jak ty to zrobiłaś?! – spytał zaskoczony

\- Mam swoje sposoby...

\- Czyli jesteś hakerką?

\- Tsk tsk tsk... bardzo nie lubię tego słowa... no cóż jeśli aż tak chcesz to wiedzieć to powiem... To tylko niewielki pokaz mojej mocy. – odpowiedziałam rzucając nim o ziemię

\- M... mocy? O czym ty mówisz?!

\- O mrocznej i tajemniczej mocy, która już nie długo cię zniszczy! Hahahaha! – odparłam trzymając go mocno za gardło i powoli podnosząc do góry

\- No dalej...

\- Twój mały Skeith ci nie pomoże hahaha...

\- Skąd to wiesz?! Khe... – spytał próbując nie pokazywać swojego strachu

\- Znam go... widziałam go... kontroluję go... „On" mi w tym pomaga...– powiedziałam szeptem mocniej zaciskając ręce

\- O czym ty... do diabła... khe... khe... mówisz?!

\- Zaraz zobaczysz... Skeith mój wierny przyjacielu zrób sobie dzisiaj wolne i nie słuchaj Haseo.

\- Jak rozkażesz Pani. – odparł po chwil Skeith

\- C... co?! Jak ty to...?! Czym ty... khe... jesteś?! I dlaczego czuję, że się duszę w prawdziwym świecie?

\- Czyżby mały Haseo zrozumiał chociaż część mojej mocy? Hahahaha! 'On' zniszczy cię w mgnieniu oka...

\- ... N... nie mogę...

\- W sumie i tak jest już za późno! Zdychaj! Hahahaha! Uduszę cię jak psa hahaha!

Nie potrafiłam nawet na sekundę go powstrzymać... Jak ogromna musi być jego moc? Przerażona chciałam zdjąć M2D ale nie umiałam tego zrobić, zupełnie jakby było ono do mnie przyklejone. Potęga tego wirusa jest nierealna... on bez problemu manipuluje światem gry i tym prawdziwym. Jakiej technologii musiał używać jego autor by stworzyć coś tak zaawansowanego technologicznie?!

Ledwo żywy Haseo powoli zaczął tracić przytomność co było bardzo złym znakiem. Jeszcze trochę i Regitsu go zabije...

„Regitsu przestań! Wystarczy, jeszcze go zabijesz!"

„Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Zabiję go!"

\- Data Drain!

Bogom dzięki, że Endrance pojawił się w idealnym momencie, on to rzeczywiście ma wyczucie czasu. Gdy tylko uderzyła mnie kula energii jego Avatara puściłam Haseo a sama poczułam się jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył mnie jednocześnie w głowę i klatkę piersiową. Oszołomiona aż upadłam na ziemię próbując złapać oddech. Chwilkę później leżąc na twardej i zimnej trawie poczułam jak po głowie spływa mi strużka... no może dwie strużki ciepłej krwi. To nie było normalne... a na dodatek działo się tak również w prawdziwym świecie...

Nie wiem dlaczego ale zebrałam resztę swoich sił i wstałam... Czyżby Data Drain nie dał sobie rady ze wzmocnionym Regitsu?! W sumie to dość możliwe ponieważ byłam wciąż przez niego kontrolowana.

\- J... jeszcze nie skończyłam z tobą! „On" zaraz cię zniszczy... musi to zrobić... – powiedziałam znów atakując Haseo

„Regitsu przestań!"

„N... nie umiem tego powstrzymać... Musisz mi jakoś... pomóc."

„Ale jak?"

„Znam jeden sposób ale najpierw muszę wszystko dokładnie przeanalizować. Nie chcę by coś... ci się stało."

„Może jest coś bezpieczniejszego?"

„Jest... ale nie wiem czy się zgodzisz."

„O co chodzi?"

„Na jakiś czas mogę przyjąć formę zwykłego gracza by aż tak nie narażać twojego życia... Niestety muszę być wtedy zawsze blisko ciebie." – odparł ledwo słyszalnym głosem

„O ile nie będziesz wtrącał się do moich osobistych spraw nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał." -

„Zrozumiałem... i... dziękuję." – powiedział ciepłym głosem

„Eee... Regitsu? Wszystko w porządku?"

„Tak, po prostu jestem szczęśliwy z tego, że będę mógł być blisko ciebie."

„Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" – musiałam zadać mu to pytanie bo bardzo zdziwiły mnie jego słowa

„Ja... ja nic nie mówiłem!" – stwierdził zdenerwowany

Taa, dobrze to znam. Ten Regitsu jest niemożliwy, najpierw chce bym była egoistką oraz za wszelką cenę próbuje się mnie pozbyć a teraz się taki dziwnie miły zrobił. Zapewne to przez tego wirusa...

„Ach tak... kiedy się pojawisz jako 'człowiek'?"

„Zaczepi cię gracz o nicku Tsugire... i tak przy okazji... czy ty niczego nie czujesz?"

„T... to nie takie proste Regitsu..." – odparłam dobrze wiedząc o co chodzi

„Serio?! Oberwałaś drugim Data Drain i mówisz mi, że poczucie tego nie jest takie proste?"

Ech... o to mu chodziło. Zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę, znowu, muszę w końcu nauczyć się, że jak nie wiem o co chodzi to lepiej się o to spytać. Potem właśnie w wychodzą takie głupie sytuacje. W sumie była to po części prawda ponieważ nie poczułam drugiego ciosu.

„Może to przez to, że rozmawiam z tobą i w pewien sposób odcięłam się od swojego ciała."

„Ciekawe... Cóż, na razie wystarczy. Do zobaczenia."

Po powrocie do normalnego świata gry poczułam okropny ból głowy. Czułam, że leżałam na zimnej i trochę mokrej trawie. Gdy zebrałam ostatki sił aby usiąść zauważyłam, że na trawie zostawiłam lśniąca plamę krwi. Odruchowo złapałam się za głowę by sprawdzić czy jej sobie nie rozbiłam... Ech, przecież to tylko gra... Kilka sekund później zaciekawiona spojrzałam na dłoń... okazało się, że cała jest we krwi. J... jak to możliwe?

-Erinome, dobrze się czujesz? – spytał zmartwiony Endrance

\- Dlaczego ja krwawię?! Dlaczego ja to czuję?! – spytałam zszokowana

\- Zostawcie nas samych...

\- O co chodzi? – spytał ciekawski Haseo

\- Powiedziałem, zostawcie nas samych! – powtórzył zdenerwowany

\- Hmpf... Jak sobie chcesz.

Po tych słowach razem z Silabusem wrócił do miasta. Zapewne oboje chcieli wiedzieć co mi się stało... w sumie to się im nie dziwię, przecież jesteśmy w jednej drużynie.

\- Co tym razem ci zrobił? – spytał po chwili

\- On nic ale... Dziwnie to zabrzmi, ale wydaje mi się, że Regitsu nie jest tak naprawdę zły. – odpowiedziałam obserwując wodospad

\- Jak to?!

\- On próbował mi pomóc walczyć z tym. Gdyby chciał bym zabiła Haseo to zrobiłby to o wiele szybciej, zamiast tego walczył... walczył sam ze sobą.

\- Erinome dobrze wiesz co chciał ci wcześniej zrobić...

\- Tak wiem, ale teraz on jest inny, nawet obiecał mi, że przyjmie postać zwykłego gracza by spowolnić działanie wirusa.

\- Postać zwykłego gracza? Przecież Avatary tego nie potrafią.

\- Jutro wszystkiego się dowiem... Czuję, że za tym kryje się całkiem ciekawa a zarazem tajemnicza historia. – stwierdziłam wstając

\- Najlepiej będzie jeśli położysz się spać, ta rana na głowie nie wygląda za dobrze... przepraszam... – odparł wbijając wzrok w trawę

\- Nie musisz przepraszać, zrobiłeś to co musiałeś. I jest mały problem... Nie potrafię się wylogować, a sama nie mam władzy nad swoim prawdziwym ciałem.

\- C... co?! To na pewno przez tego wirusa... Cóż, w takim razie masz dwie opcje: albo cały czas będziesz w mieście albo, jeśli będziesz bardzo tego chciała, będziemy razem chodzili na plansze, pod warunkiem, że nic nie będziesz robić. Nie chcę by coś ci się stało. – powiedział krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej

\- No to szykuj się na wieczór pełen przygód. – odparłam radośnie

\- Wiedziałem, że to powiesz, przynajmniej będziemy mogli być sami...

\- T... tak, masz rację. – odparłam nieco zawstydzona

Idąc w stronę Chaos Gate zastanawiałam się nad nagłą zmianą Regitsu.. Były tylko dwie możliwości: albo to przez wirusa albo to prawdziwy on. Nie wiem czemu ale intuicja podpowiada mi, że to ta druga opcja.


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 16: Tajemnicza tragedia. (Online)

Przez resztę dnia razem z Endrance'm zwiedzałam przeróżne lokacje, było tego tak dużo, że nawet w trzy dni nie udałoby się wszystkiego zobaczyć. Ogromnym plusem tych kilku wyczerpujących godzin był mój awans na 107 poziom. Coraz mniej brakuje mi do mojego celu... Chociaż teraz moim celem jest pozbycie się tego morderczego wirusa raz na zawsze.

Gdzieś tak o 8:00 Endrance wylogował się ponieważ miał dość sporo spraw do załatwienia w prawdziwym świecie. Pewna jestem, że na jego liście była wizyta u lekarza oraz wszystko co związane było z kupnem domu. Przez cały czas zastanawiałam się dlaczego kupił cały dom a nie mieszkanie.

Przez kilka minut bezczynnie spacerowałam po Dol Donna, znudzona jednak tą ciszą i spokojem przeniosłam się do Mac Anu. Nieważne było jaka pora dnia była, tutaj zawsze było tłoczno... tak tutaj zawsze się coś działo. Niektórzy gracze cieszyli się na mój widok (zapewne członkowie fanklubu), inni wręcz przeciwnie a pozostali neutralnie (i to było najlepsze). Kilka minut później podszedł do mnie młody mężczyzna o długich do kosek blond włosach, ubrany w lekką czerwono-czarną ozdobną samurajską zbroję. Był nieco wyższy ode mnie i miał lśniące fioletowe oczy, które były dziwnie podobne do moich... Czyżby to...

\- Cześć Erinome, to ja Tsugire

\- T... to ty?

\- Tak... Kiedyś tak wyglądałem ale to stare czasy.

\- Kiedyś? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Od samego początku nie byłem z tobą szczery... Tak naprawdę nie jestem Avatarem, kiedyś byłem...

\- Kontynuuj.

\- To nie jest dobry moment na takie rozmowy, dokończymy ją później bo i tak muszę jeszcze załatwić dość sporo rzeczy. – odparł kierując się do DOME

A więc to jest Regitsu jako człowiek (o ile człowiekiem można go nazwać). Ciekawa jestem o co mu chodziło z tym, że nie jest Avatarem i kiedyś tak właśnie wyglądał. Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje... ech czy te zagadki i tajemnice nie mają końca?!

Już chciałam się wylogować gdy dostałam krótką wiadomość, nie zwlekając ani chwili otwarłam ją:

„Przepraszam Erinome ale muszę na jakiś czas... odpocząć od tego... od nas... Jak na razie mam dosyć... ale mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie wrócę do gry..."

Bez wątpienia napisał to Endrance... Takiego czegoś nigdy bym się po nim nie spodziewała, nawet przez jakiś czas zastanawiałam się czy to aby na pewno on, niestety to był on ponieważ wiadomość była podpisana. D... dlaczego? Dlaczego rzucił mnie po tym wszystkim? Co zrobiłam źle? Zostawił mnie... To dlatego tak nagle zniknął mówiąc, że musi coś załatwić...

Nagle poczułam jak coś przecięło moje prawe ramię, przestraszona od razu spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. Biegł tam gracz z wyciągniętym ogromnym mieczem... dziwne... przecież w mieście nie można się zranić a na dodatek ten ból był tak realistyczny. Czyżby to przez tego wirusa? Chcąc się przekonać czy mam rację spojrzałam na zranioną rękę, tak jak myślałam z wąskiej rany płynęła niewielka strużka krwi. A niech to! To oznacza tylko jedno, jestem w 100% połączona ze światem gry co oczywiście nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Cześć Erinome co tam u... Co ci się stało w ramie? – spytał nagle zmartwiony Silabus

\- T... to nic takiego, drobne zadrapanie. – odpowiedziałam zasłaniając krwawiącą ranę

\- Mnie nie okłamiesz, w tej grze nie ma krwawiących ran, tym bardziej, że jesteśmy w mieście. Chodź musimy coś z tym zrobić.

\- To naprawdę nic takiego...

\- Hmm... Pozwól, że to sprawdzę.

\- Jak ty... Auć! To boli, puść mnie! – krzyknęłam gdy tylko ścisnął moje ramie

\- Nadal będziesz próbowała mi wymówić, że to nic takiego? Jesteś bezpośrednio połączona z grą dlatego czujesz ból oraz możesz zranić się tutaj tak jakby to był prawdziwy świat. Tak właśnie działa ten wirus. – odparł prowadząc mnie do wejścia do at HOME

Na całe szczęście w środku nikogo nie było... w sumie tutaj zawsze było pusto nie licząc oczywiście tego dziwnego NPC. Gdy tylko usiadłam na kanapie przypomniałam sobie dlaczego nie zauważyłam tego gracza... To przez tą wiadomość... Wciąż nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że to koniec, z nadzieją nawet spojrzałam na listę znajomych ale niestety on był offline.

\- Coś się stało? Wyglądasz na przygnębioną. – spytał Silabus siadając obok mnie

\- ... Dzisiaj, zanim zostałam zraniona, dostałam wiadomość od Endrance'a, w której napisał mi, że... z nami koniec. – odpowiedziałam wbijając wzrok w podłogę

\- Bardzo mi przykro... to musi być dla ciebie duża strata. Nie rozumiem jak mógł cię zostawić samą w takim momencie.

\- Cóż może tak miało właśnie być, mówi się, że nieszczęścia łączą ludzi i... Tsugire wyłaź zza tej fontanny. – przerwałam widząc znane mi długie blond włosy

\- A już myślałem, że mnie nie zauważysz. – odparł zabawnie

\- Jak ty tu wszedłeś? – spytał wyraźnie zdziwiony Silabus

\- Normalnie, razem z Erinome. – odpowiedział podchodząc do nas

\- Niemożliwe...

\- A jednak możliwe.

\- Tsugire przestań się wygłupiać. Już tłumaczę, to po prostu jest mój przyjaciel, który...

\- Jak już chcesz coś tłumaczyć to mów prawdę. – wtrącił Tsugire

„Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?"

„Tak, jemu akurat warto to powiedzieć."

„Jeśli tego chcesz..."

\- Tsugire to... nie wiem czy zrozumiesz ale Tsugire to tak naprawdę mój Avatar, który nazywa się Regitsu. To dzięki niemu atak tego wirusa nie był aż tak groźny ponieważ to on przyjął na siebie cały jego atak. Właśnie przez to na jakiś czas wpadłam w szał i chciałam zabić Haseo. Po tym incydencie Regitsu stwierdził, że bezpieczniej będzie jeśli się rozdzielimy. Przez to właśnie jako Tsugire niestety musi trzymać się blisko mnie. – wytłumaczyłam najprościej jak mogłam – Brzmi absurdalnie co nie?

\- Nie, może się zdziwisz ale wierzę ci, tylko kilkanaście osób wie o istnieniu Avatarów, więc nie mogłaś tego wymyśleć. Na dodatek zdziwiła mnie ta sprawa z wirusem, normalny gracz już byłby martwy a ty nie masz nawet objawów zarażenia się nim. – odparł niezdziwiony

\- Hmm?

\- To i tak nie jest prawda. Opowiem wam co i jak. Tak naprawdę nie jestem Avatarem, tylko zwykłym graczem... kiedyś byłem zwykłym graczem. Wszystko zaczęło się gdy miałem 12 lat... Nauczyciele stwierdzili, że jestem informatycznym geniuszem ponieważ potrafiłem bez problemu rozwiązywać zadania na poziomie szkół wyższych. Akurat w tym samym momencie potrzebowali zdolnych informatyków do pomocy przy końcowych testach jeszcze nieznanej wtedy gry „The World", tak dla ciekawostki był to rok 2008. Zainteresowany zgłosiłem się i prawie od razu zostałem przyjęty do ich zespołu. Moim zadaniem było przetestowanie tej gry w wersji beta. Po wejściu do menu tworzenia postaci z całej listy klas została tylko jedna, o której nigdy nie słyszałem, w sumie na początku myślałem, że mam przetestować działanie właśnie tej klasy i wybrałem właśnie taki wygląd, no może nie dokładnie taki sam bo wtedy miałem 12 lat. Klasa ta nazywała się Night Slayer i posługiwała się dość ciekawą bronią typu 3 w 1. Na samym początku nic złego się nie działo ale po roku gdy grałem już w wersję R:1 zaczęły działać się dziwne rzeczy: nie potrafiłem się wylogować, bardzo szybko zdobywałem nowe poziomy aż w końcu przenosiło mnie do gry. Już w 2008 roku działy się dziwne rzeczy ponieważ mogłem zmieniać bez niczyjej zgody pliki gry ale to rok później utknąłem na dobre w grze. Dopiero po tygodniu dotarło do mnie, że jestem Tsugire i stałem się jednością z moją postacią z „The World". Po krótkim szoku odkryłem swoją potężna moc, byłem jakby bogiem w tej grze, mogłem absolutnie wszystko bez jakichkolwiek konsekwencji. Później jednak pojawiła się potężna NPC: Morgana, która stworzyła Avatary oraz jej córka Aura. Przez cały ten czas wolałem siedzieć na uboczu jednak gdy Morgana została zniszczona a jej córka zajęła miejsce bogini „The World" postanowiłem, że stanę się kimś na wzór Avatarów, może i byłem od nich potężniejszy ale byłem też w dziwny sposób podobny do nich, wtedy właśnie przyjąłem imię Regitsu... nie miałem pomysłu więc ułożyłem sylaby swojej nazwy od tyłu. Widząc moją moc przestraszona Aura zapieczętowała mnie na tak długo dopóki nie pojawi się ktoś równie potężny jak ja. Pewny jestem, że reszty nie muszę już opowiadać Erinome. – opowiedział dokładnie i wyczerpująco

\- ... Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś uwięziony w grze od 12 lat?! – spytał zaskoczony Silabus

\- Dokładnie. Niestety nie pamiętam jak mam na imię bo na przestraszeni lat straciłem pamięć. Zapomniałem też dodać, że starzeję się tutaj tak samo jakbym był w prawdziwym świecie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę musiałam dokładnie przeanalizować słowa Tsugire... nie takiej historyjki nie można ot tak wymyślić, go to wszystko musiało naprawdę spotkać... Chwila moment ale ze mną jest dokładnie tak samo, ta jedna klasa postaci do wyboru, na dodatek ta sama. Identyczne błędy a na dodatek pojawił się on... a był zapieczętowany do czasu gdy pojawi się ktoś równie potężny jak on. Nie... n... nie, to może oznaczać tylko jedno, mnie czeka podobny los a przez cały ten czas Regitsu... znaczy się Tsugire uczył mnie jak właściwie korzystać z mojej mocy a on jedynie udawał mojego Avatara. To znaczy, że wszystko co dotychczas zrobiłam niby z jego mocą tak naprawdę zrobiłam moją mocą. Przez cały ten czas Tsugire tylko udawał od czasu do czasu przejmując kontrolę nad moim ciałem by po prostu się wyżyć... Oznaczać może to tylko jedno, nasze dusze są w pewien sposób połączone w jedną lub są to dwie osobne dusze w jednym ciele a teraz przez atak tego wirusa Tsugire mógł spokojnie na jakiś czas odłączyć się ode mnie pod warunkiem, że będzie w pobliżu mnie. Cholera za dużo tego jak na jeden dzień...

Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy wyczerpana upadłam bezwładnie na ziemię. Przez kilkanaście sekund czułam się jakbym miała w głowie rój pszczół przez co nie słyszałam nawet własnych myśli.

\- Erinome nic ci nie jest? – spytał przestraszony Silabus podnosząc mnie powoli – Rety jaka ty jesteś blada! Połóż się lepiej a ja za ten czas spróbuję znaleźć coś co może ci pomóc. – dodał wybierając z siedziby gildii

\- Czyżbyś wszystko sobie poukładała? – głos Tsugire tak jak zwykle odbijał się echem w mojej głowie

\- Co ty knujesz? – spytałam wyczuwając podstęp

\- Nic, chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się czy teraz już wszystko rozumiesz.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak...

\- Cóż, może i nie znasz swoich wszystkich mocy ale przynajmniej podstawy masz opanowane... Przynajmniej tyle zdążyłem cię nauczyć. – odparł nieco zasmucony

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Dobrze wiesz, ten wirus niestety musi zabić jednego z nas i będę to ja. Ty przynajmniej masz przed sobą jakąś wizję normalnego życia a na mnie niestety jest już za późno.

\- Ale jak? Przecież jesteśmy jednym.

\- Mamy jedno ciało a dwie dusze, a wirus ten potrzebuje właśnie dusz. Zapewne w dzień, w którym zginę nie będę miał nad sobą kontroli i będziesz musiała mnie zabić osobiście. Niestety nie obędzie się bez konsekwencji i pojęcia nie mam co może się stać gdy już na dobre zniknę również z tego świata. – w jego głosie słyszałam teraz jedynie strach co w jego przypadku było rzadkością

Zalana nadmiarem informacji zmrużyłam na chwilę oczy a narastający ból głowy nie ułatwiał mi życia. Gdy otworzyłam oczy zauważyłam, że Tsugire gdzieś zniknął... W sumie się nie dziwię, bo minęło kilkadziesiąt minut. Kilka sekund później wrócił zdyszany ale nadal uśmiechnięty Silabus.

\- Przepraszam, że tyle to zajęło ale mam coś co na pewno ci pomoże.

\- Nic się nie stało przecież i tak spałam i... Skąd ty wziąłeś te miksturki? One są bardzo rzadkie a na dodatek drogie. – spytałam po otrzymaniu dwudziestu miksturek wzmacniających

\- O nic nie pytaj, ważne, że są. – odparł uśmiechnięty

\- No dobra, ale skąd ty ich tyle masz?

\- Nieważne.

Dobrze wiedziałam, że wszystkie gdzieś kupił za niemałą fortunę. Po co kupił mi ich aż tyle? W zupełności wystarczyłaby mi jedna ale on kupił mi ich cały zapas.

„Pozwól, że się wtrącę." – powiedział nagle Tsugire

„O co chodzi?"

„Śmiem stwierdzić, że ten Silabus martwi się oraz dba o ciebie bardziej niż Endrance."

„Skąd ten wniosek?"

„Obserwuję go już od dłuższego czasu i zauważyłem, że jest on o wiele lepszym kandydatem na twojego chłopaka niż Endrance."

„O... o czym ty mówisz? Przecież... nie miałeś się wtrącać w moje sprawy!" – odparłam zawstydzona

„To była tylko moja opinia, ale musisz wiedzieć, że przez cały czas byłem z tobą i wiem o nich wszystko."

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał nieco zmartwiony chłopak

\- Tak, tak, dziękuję za miksturki, czuję się o niebo lepiej. – odparłam uśmiechnięta

\- Może fizycznie ale nie psychicznie, widzę to... Czyżby ten Tsugire czymś cię obraził? – po tych słowach przykucnął przede mną

\- Nie, zalał mnie jedynie informacjami przez co rozbolała mnie głowa. Nie musisz się niepotrzebnie martwić. – powiedziałam wstając – A jeśli chodzi ci o tę sprawę z Endrance'm to już mi przeszło, najwyraźniej nie pasowaliśmy do siebie. Może kiedyś trafię na tego właściwego. – dodałam wzruszając ramionami

\- Najlepiej by było jakbyś na jakiś czas odpuściła sobie randkowanie a wolny czas spędzała z przyjaciółmi. – takiej odpowiedzi się po nim nie spodziewałam

\- Jakbym ja akurat ich miała... – odparłam podchodząc do okna

\- Przestań tak mówić, a ja i Haseo to co? – odparł podchodząc do mnie

Nie wiem czemu ale tak nagle przypomniał mi się czas gdy Endrance zniknął na jakiś czas i razem z Silabusem przeżyłam wiele zabawnych przygód. Może Tsugire ma rację? W jego towarzystwie nigdy się nie nudziłam i zawsze było zabawnie, czułam się jakbym znów miała 17 lat. W sumie to on w pewien sposób pokazał mi lepszą stronę życia i pokazał mi, że nie wszystko jest źle i szare.

„Widzę, że zrozumiałaś dlaczego tak sądzę." – stwierdził nagle Tsugire

„To podaj mi swój jeden powód to może spróbuję."

„Przy nim jesteś nareszcie sobą... tą wesołą sobą." – odparł po czym zniknął z moich myśli

\- Ty... Ech... A Haseo nie jest moim przyjacielem, nie tutaj. – odparłam po chwili kładąc głowę na skrzyżowanych na parapecie rękach

\- Może Haseo jest marudą ale jeśli lepiej go poznasz jest świetnym przyjacielem... A przechodząc do mnie, coś zrobiłem nie tak?

\- Nie, po prostu... nie jesteś dla mnie przyjacielem. – powiedziałam niechętnie

\- Rozumiem... – najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał co mam na myśli

\- Chodziło mi raczej o to, że lubię cię bardziej niż przyjaciela. – wydusiłam z ledwością

\- C... co?! Eee no tego znaczy się ja też tak mam ale nigdy o tym nie myślałem bo przez cały czas byłaś szczęśliwa z Endrance'm, więc nie chciałem się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy. Nie wydaje ci się jednak, że to trochę za szybko? – spytał odwracając się w inną stronę

\- A kto powiedział, że musimy być ze sobą oficjalnie już dzisiaj? Co powiesz na to, że przez jakiś czas będzie to nasza tajemnica? – zaproponowałam podchodząc do niego

\- T... to jest dobry pomysł, ale co jeśli okaże się, że to ten wirus tylko zmienił wiadomość, którą dostałaś od Endrance'a?

\- Zobaczymy, jeśli nie będzie odzywał się do mnie dłużej niż miesiąc to będzie to prawda, jeśli będzie inaczej... cóż zobaczymy. Umowa stoi?

\- Ok, zgoda. To co teraz robimy?

\- Zaproponuj coś. – odparłam uśmiechnięta

\- Co powiesz na wspólne przygody z Haseo? – zaproponował niepewnie

\- Dobry pomysł, może uda mi się zaprzyjaźnić z Haseo... tym z gry oczywiście.

\- No to na co czekamy? Idziemy! – odparł po czym oboje wyszliśmy z gildii

Może być całkiem zabawnie bo Haseo to maruda jakich mało a na dodatek łatwo go wkurzyć, jednym zdaniem cel idealny. Na dodatek w kilka sekund zapomniałam o wszystkich smutkach i problemach. Jednak Tsugire miał rację.

„A nie mówiłem." – oznajmił dumny z siebie Tsugire

„Przestań pojawiać się bez ostrzeżenia bo kiedyś jeszcze zawału przez ciebie dostanę!" – odparłam zabawnie

„Niedługo to się zmieni..."

Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiałam co miał na myśli... Bez wątpienia będzie mi tego brakować...


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 17: Dziwne wydarzenia. (online)

Już ponad półgodziny czekaliśmy na Haseo a go wciąż nie było. No chyba, że tylko żartował co jest w jego stylu. Znudzona czekaniem wyciągnęłam tablet z danymi ofiar White Virusa, gdy spojrzałam na ostatnią pozycję w tabeli zauważyłam, że jest tam nick innego gracza a kilka pozycji wyżej był znany mi wcześniej nick. Czyżby przez ten czas przybyło ofiar? Teraz ostatni na liście był...

\- Yo! Co tak stoicie? – spytał nagle Kuhn

Przestraszona odruchowo przytuliłam się do najbliżej stojącej osoby, którą zawsze był Endrance, jednak tym razem był to Silabus. Zaskoczony chłopak nie wiedząc co zrobić stał jak słup.

\- Ech, Kuhn musisz przestać straszyć ludzi... – powiedział nieco zdenerwowany Silabus gładząc mnie po plecach

\- Hmm... A cóż to za dziewczyna? – spytał powoli podchodząc

\- A co cię to tak interesuje?! – od tej strony go nie znałam

\- Skoro aż tak cię to interesuje to tylko ja. – odparłam odwracając się w stronę Kuhna

\- Ach, to ty Erinome, że też cię od razu nie poznałem... heh... – stwierdził drapiąc się po głowie – A tak przy okazji, gdyby to widział Endrance to by się wkurzył. – dodał zabawnie

\- Niby czemu? – spytałam

\- Przecież to twój chłopak...

\- To BYŁ mój chłopak. – przerwałam

\- Och, nie wiedziałem...

\- Spokojnie to stało się godzinę temu. – odparłam z uśmiechem

\- Widzę, że nie przejęłaś się tym za bardzo.

\- Już się przyzwyczaiłam, że zawsze mam pod górkę.

\- Chwila moment... To znaczy, że jesteś teraz wolna?

\- Tak a co?

\- Hmm... może miałabyś ochotę pójść na jakąś planszę, we dwójkę oczywiście? – zaproponował

Jakoś mnie jego propozycja nie zdziwiła, zdziwiłoby mnie gdyby tego nie zaproponował. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się co mu odpowiedzieć. O! Mam świetny pomysł!

\- Mi pasuje. – odpowiedziałam po chwili

\- Serio?! Heh, trochę dziwnie to zabrzmiało... Czekaj... skąd u ciebie taka nagła zmiana?

\- Erinome, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. – szepnął Silabus

No proszę, już są efekty mojego planu. Wiedziałam, że nie będzie potrafił być dyskretny, gdy tylko zgodziłam się na propozycję Kuhna on zaczął być zazdrosny. Zaraz zobaczymy co będzie dalej...

\- E tam! Nie znasz się. – odparłam

\- Lepiej będzie jeśli pójdę razem z wami.

\- Nie martw się Kuhn nic mi nie zrobi. – stwierdziłam zabawnie – Wiem, że udajesz mojego starszego brata ale to tylko gra. – dodałam

\- Że co?!

\- Może być jutro o 11:00 w Mac Anu obok fontanny? Aha i proszę to mój Member Adress. – dodałam ciągle się uśmiechając

\- Mi pasuje, cóż w takim razie do jutra. – odparł idąc w stronę DOME

\- Hej Kuhn! – zawołałam podchodząc do niego

\- Tak?

\- Do jutra. – powiedziałam po czym pocałowałam go w policzek

Zaskoczony Kuhn jedynie nerwowo się zaśmiał a następnie wbił wzrok w ziemię i szybszym krokiem poszedł do najbliższego Warp Zone. Pierwsza część planu wykonana teraz nadszedł czas na drugą. Zaciekawiona spojrzałam w stronę Silabusa, tak, ta mina mówiła sama za siebie, dość często ją już widziałam, więc dobrze ją znam.

\- Dlaczego umówiłaś się z Kuhnem? – spytał zdenerwowany podchodząc do mnie

\- Spokojnie, to był tylko mój test. – odparłam uśmiechnięta

\- Test?

\- Chciałam sprawdzić czy potrafisz udawać mojego przyjaciela. Mało brakowało a byś się zdradził. – wytłumaczyłam krótko

\- A co z Kuhnem?

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj mu napiszę, że jednak się rozmyśliłam. Znając go za pięć minut znajdzie nową dziewczynę. Miałeś kogoś wcześniej?

\- Nie, ty jesteś pierwsza. A co? – spytał nieco zmieszany

\- Widać to po tobie, na dodatek twój charakter nie pozwala ci na to by kłamać. – odpowiedziałam cicho się śmiejąc

\- To chyba nie był dobry pomysł...

\- Hmm? O co ci...

\- Wiesz co? Mam gdzieś to co będę mówić inni! Kocham cię!

Nawet nie zdążyłam zdziwić się jego słowami ponieważ od razu po tych słowach pocałował mnie... na dodatek w samym centrum Mac Anu! Tym razem na szczęście w pobliżu nie było osób, które mnie znały jak to zazwyczaj było w podobnych momentach. Dlatego też tym razem mogłam bez obaw chociaż na chwilę zamknąć oczy...

\- Hej Silabusie czy możesz... A to może lepiej pójdę sobie.

\- Spokojnie, mów o co chodzi Gaspardzie. – odparł ciepło Silabus podchodząc do swojego przyjaciela, ku mojemu zdziwieniu trzymając moją dłoń

\- Masz może chwilę czasu aby popilnować sklepiku? A czy ty i pani Erinome? – dopytał zaciekawiony

\- Dzisiaj niestety nie bo już czekamy na Haseo a mieliśmy w trójkę pozwiedzać kilka plansz. A co do Erinome to tak, od kilku minut jest moją dziewczyną.

\- Łał! Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Ha ha, pamiętam jak dwa miesiące temu ciągle mówiłeś o pani Erinome. – odparł śmiejąc się

\- Ech... lepiej by było gdybyś mówił mi po prostu Erinome, gdy dodajesz pani czuję się staro. – odparłam klepiąc go po głowie

\- OK!

\- To wy tu jesteście! – oho ten marudny głos

\- Cóż za niespodzianka! Haseo się pojawił! – oznajmiłam złośliwie

\- Ty chyba nigdy nie skończysz? – odparł

\- Zawsze to ty zaczynałeś, chciałam tylko zobaczyć jak to jest. – powiedziałam uśmiechając się

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Myślałem, że jesteście w Dol Donna dlatego się spóźniłem.

\- Haseo!!! – zawołał Gaspard

\- O co chodzi?

\- Wiesz, że Silabus ma dziewczynę?

\- C... co?

\- I jest nią Erinome. – dodał

\- ŻE CO?! Jak to...

„Złe wieści Erinome." – powiedział nagle Tsugire

„Co się stało?"

„Pamiętasz może te napady gniewu?"

„Tak, a co?"

„Nie byłem to ja."

„A niby kto inny?"

„Twoja druga osobowość. W moim przypadku podczas łączenia się z „The World" były to coraz większe dziury w pamięci. U ciebie była to powstająca w tobie druga osobowość." – wytłumaczył szybko

„Ty chyba żartujesz?!"

„Niestety nie, teraz przez tego wirusa nawet nie wiesz kiedy ta druga ty przejmuje nad tobą kontrolę."

„A po czym to poznam?"

„Znasz siebie... Ta druga ty zachowuje się odwrotnie, w większości będą to oczywiste sprawy jak zabijanie innych graczy czy też to co całkiem niedawno się stało."

Z każdym jego słowem czułam się coraz gorzej. A już myślałam, że gorzej być nie może... ech...

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Wiem, że zaproponowałem ci tego chłopaka ale założyć się mogę, że aż tak szybko nie podjęłabyś takiej decyzji. Endrance zawsze był w centrum twojej uwagi i wątpię by to się zmieniło."

„Bo się nie zmieni... mimo, że mnie zostawił... ale napisał, że wróci i... Cholera mam taki mętlik w głowie!"

„Musisz nauczyć się ją kontrolować zanim to ona będzie rządzić tobą."

„Jak ja to mam niby zrobić skoro to moja druga osobowość?"

„Niestety tego cię nie nauczę ale tak długo jak jestem z tobą, mogę w jakiś sposób ją osłabiać."

„A co się stanie gdy ty znikniesz?"

„Niestety będziesz miała rozdwojoną jaźń."

Dopiero po kilku minutach dotarło do mnie to co powiedział Tsugire. Przy tym wszystkim wirus, który zainfekował nas był niczym kropla w oceanie problemów. Tutaj powoli staję się Erinome i znikam z prawdziwego świata jak Tsugire a tutaj okazuje się, że mam rozdwojenie jaźni... Teraz mogę powiedzieć, że gorzej być już nie może... Chociaż może ale nie... To nie może się stać!

„Tsugire... Proszę pomóż mi!" – powiedziałam załamującym się głosem

„Nic nie obiecuję, ale spróbuję coś wymyślić."

„A czy ona może też tutaj być?"

„Nie ponieważ jest to przestrzeń Avatarów, którą sam stworzyłem... dla nas."

„Mam taką prośbę... Czy mógłbyś być tak długo jak możesz blisko mnie? Przynajmniej miałabym pewność, że ta druga ja nie zrobi czegoś czego będę później żałować." – spytałam z nadzieją

„To akurat mogę ci obiecać. Jak myślisz, dlaczego postanowiłem znów stać się zwykłym graczem?" - odparł ciepłym głosem – „Na dzisiaj wystarczy pytań... ciesz się swoim życiem i nie pozwalaj tej drugiej by to ona rządziła." – dodał po czym przeniósł mnie z powrotem do świata gry

Pojęcia nie mam ile czasu minęło ale byłam na jakiejś planszy, w sumie to stałam na drewnianym moście i wpatrywałam się w delikatnie falującą taflę wody. Czyli jednak mam rozdwojoną jaźń... A już myślałam, że to tylko zły sen.

\- Erinome co ty tak stoisz? – spytał Haseo podchodząc do mnie

\- Myślałam...

\- O czym lub o kim?

\- Nie twoja sprawa!

\- Oho, to teraz wiem, że to Endrance. – stwierdził uśmiechnięty

\- Może i tak, ale co cię to tak interesuje co?

\- Masz chłopaka a cały czas myślisz o swoim byłym? Może to dlatego co jakiś czas byłaś jakaś nieobecna... i pomyśleć, że to już tydzień minął... – odparł poklepując mnie po prawym ramieniu

O czym on do jasnej cholery mówi?! Jaki tydzień?! Przecież mnie nie było tylko przez chwilę! Coś mi się tu nie podoba... i to bardzo.

„Tsugire powiedz mi, że Haseo tylko żartuje."

„On nie żartował Erinome... naprawdę minął już tydzień." – odparł zdziwiony

„Jak to się stało? Przecież my rozmawialiśmy góra godzinę!"

„Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje ale nie wróży to niczego dobrego. Sprawdziłem przed chwilą system gry i okazało się, że przez cały tydzień nawet na sekundę się nie wylogowałaś i osiągnęłaś 120 poziom. Co dziwniejsze turniej na Holy Palace został przesunięty na pojutrze." - oznajmił po dłuższej chwili ciszy

„Nie wierzę... przez cały tydzień byłam uwięziona w świecie gry a to wszystko stało się gdy przez chwilę ze sobą rozmawialiśmy."

„Najlepiej będzie jeśli będziemy rozmawiać w cztery oczy. Zaraz będę."

Po powrocie do świata gry zauważyłam, że Haseo dalej stoi obok mnie... Uff czyli nie minęło dużo czasu.

\- To nie takie proste Ryou... – odpowiedziałam krzyżując ręce na wysokości klatki piersiowej

\- Hmm?! A już myślałem, że znów odpłyniesz na jakąś godzinę a tu proszę dzisiaj tylko piętnaście minut. Aha i dlaczego myślisz, że to nie takie proste?

\- Byliśmy razem ponad trzy miesiące a na dodatek on był moim pierwszym chłopakiem. Znasz kawałek mojej historii, więc wiesz jaka jestem. – odparłam

\- No dobra, na razie wygrałaś ale jeszcze wrócimy do naszej rozmowy. – powiedział idąc w stronę pobliskiej skrzyni ze skarbami – Ej, Erinome nie obrażaj się tylko chodź!

Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że jestem z nim w jednej drużynie... co dziwniejsze byliśmy tylko we dwoje. Być może przez ten tydzień ta druga ja zaprzyjaźniła się z nim? Przez kilka następnych godzin wyczyściliśmy z potworów kilkanaście plansz. Przez cały czas Haseo wygłupiał się, rzucał żartami i zachowywał się jakbyśmy byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi... Dziwna zmiana, jak dla mnie oczywiście.

\- Ech... w końcu skończyło się te pięć godzin. – oznajmił Haseo przecierając oczy

\- Jakie pięć godzin? – spytałam zaciekawiona

\- No cóż, miałem nic nie mówić ale niech ci będzie... Obiecałem Silabusowi, że przez pięć godzin będę dla ciebie miły... Dobrze, że to już koniec. – odparł odwracając się do mnie plecami

Tak, to było zbyt piękne by było możliwe... Tak oto czar Haseo prysł i wrócił stary i lubiany marudny Haseo, któremu wszystko przeszkadza.

\- Hmm... a nie możesz być dla mnie miły trochę dłużej?

\- W umowie było pięć godzin i ani minuty więcej.

\- A pamiętasz może tę scenkę w Mac Anu? To było chyba jakieś trzy miesiące temu. – powiedziałam opierając się o drzewo

\- D... do czego zmierzasz? – spytał zawstydzony

\- Skończmy tę planszę i się zwijamy.

\- N... no dobra.

Po piętnastu minutach w końcu dotarliśmy do bossa terenu. Był to gigantyczny dwugłowy zielony smok. Dzięki umiejętnością Haseo pokonaliśmy go w niecałe dwie minuty... w sumie gdyby się postarał moglibyśmy pokonać go w niecałą minutę. Ze stwora wypadła skrzynia z unikatowymi przedmiotami. Ciekawa jej zawartości od razu ją otwarłam nie zwracając uwagi na kręcącego się w pobliżu Haseo. W skrzyni były... niestety dwa ostrza idealne dla Haseo, co za pech!

\- Hej Haseo! Chcesz może unikatowy przedmiot? – zaproponowałam

\- Czemu nie, a co to? – odparł podchodząc

\- Broń dla ciebie.

\- Ok, to biorę.

Gdy tylko dałam mu te sztylety zauważyłam, że aż zrobił się czerwony... i nie wyglądało to na złość. Czyżbym zrobiła coś nie tak i on odebrał mój prezent w inny sposób?

\- Czy... czy ty wiesz co to za broń? – spytał po chwili niezręcznej ciszy

\- Honeysuckle o ile dobrze pamiętam, a co?

\- Te ostrza są bardzo trudne do znalezienia oraz mają... pewne znaczenie...

\- Czytałam wiele poradników ale nigdy nie zagłębiałam się w legendy „The World".

\- Danie w prezencie tych ostrzy oznacza, że... darzy się uczuciem tę osobę... – wytłumaczył z ledwością

\- C... co?! He he, przecież wiesz, że przed chwilą nie wiedziałam co one znaczą... Wtedy nie dałabym ich tobie. – odparłam zakłopotana

\- Ach tak... zapomniałem. Może chcesz je z powrotem?

\- Nie dzięki, możesz je sobie zostawić lub dać właściwej osobie.

\- A czy mogę je dać właściwej osobie ale w twoim imieniu?

\- Tylko bez głupich żartów zrozumiano?!

\- Spokojnie, wolałbym się nie narażać. – odparł żartobliwie

\- Ha ha ha, mam taką nadzieję.

\- W razie czego napiszę do ciebie. Cześć! – oznajmił znikając

Nie mając niczego lepszego do roboty poszłam do Lumina Cross aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się spisowi drużyn, które wezmą udział w turnieju Holy Palace. Niestety żadnej z nich nie kojarzyłam, co nie ułatwiało mi życia. Tym razem na szczęście nie musiałam brać udziału w walkach eliminacyjnych ponieważ Imperator na Demon Palace miał już zaklepane miejsce. Hmm... maksymalny poziom to 150, będę musiała jeszcze sporo poziomów zdobyć aby walka z takimi drużynami była wyrównana.

\- Erinome! – zawołał dobrze mi znany głos Tsugire

\- Cześć, co tam u ciebie? – spytałam odwracając się w jego stronę

\- Nie udawaj! – odparł zdenerwowany

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Miałaś na mnie poczekać. Już się martwiłem, że coś złego ci się stało...

\- Przepraszam, jakoś mi to z głowy wyleciało. I czy ty się o mnie martwisz?

\- Tak, przecież przed chwilą to powiedziałem.

\- Wolałam się upewnić czy się aby nie przesłyszałam. – stwierdziłam śmiejąc się

\- Bardzo śmieszne. No dobra to co robimy?

\- Jak to co plansze oczywiście! – odparłam szybko przenosząc nas do Dol Donna

Mimo, że trwały jeszcze wakacje w mieście było bardzo mało graczy. Może to dlatego, że większość z nich wolała siedzieć w głównym mieście gry – Mac Anu, a pozostali byli na mapach i tylko pojawiali się na kilka sekund po czym znów gdzieś znikali. Ciekawa jestem jak to wygląda w następnym mieście, niedostępnym jeszcze dla mnie Breg Epona.

\- Pamiętaj Erinome, że musisz zachowywać się naturalnie. – powiedział nagle Tsugire

\- Czyli jak?

\- Jak ty, ta prawdziwa ty.

\- A co jeśli ktoś to zauważy? No wiesz, że dziwnie się zachowuję.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi tej drugiej, byś bała się być mimo wszystko sobą. To jest pierwsze ćwiczenie, które pomoże ci oddzielić twoją osobowość od tej drugiej, w przeciwnym razie to ona zwycięży a ty znikniesz. – odpowiedział poklepując mnie po ramieniu

\- Czy to znaczy, że ja też mogę sprawić by ona zniknęła na dobre?

\- Niestety nie, co powstało zostać musi. Ty zniknąć możesz jako osoba jednak stałabyś się wtedy głosem w jej głowie.

\- Cholera! A już miałam nadzieję, że chociaż raz będzie po mojej myśli...

\- Tak jak już powiedziałem mogę jedynie nauczyć cię chociaż częściowo blokować tą drugą ty.

\- Cóż, dziękuję... Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? – spytałam przytulając go

\- Hmm... Sam nie wiem. – odparł żartobliwie – Co powiesz na to, że od dzisiaj będę twoim samozwańczym ochroniarzem? – zaproponował wyciągając dłoń

\- Umowa stoi! – odparłam przybijając mu piątkę

\- Widzę, że wasza dwójka całkiem nieźle się dogaduje. – stwierdził przechodzący obok nas Silabus

\- Jesteś jak ninja, nawet cię nie zauważyliśmy. – odparłam śmiejąc się

\- Taa... – odparł tak jakby był obrażony

\- Jesteśmy we trzech, co powiecie na kilka plansz aby się trochę rozluźnić? – zaproponował uśmiechnięty Tsugire

\- Ja jestem za!

\- Skoro Erinome idzie to ja też idę. – widać i słychać było, że nie był zadowolony z tego pomysłu

Po kilkunastu minutach spędzonych podziemiach zauważyłam, że Silabusa wyraźnie coś gryzie, i w ogóle dzisiaj był jakiś dziwny...

\- Hej Sil co ty taki nie w humorze? – spytałam delikatnie go szturchając

\- To nic takiego...

\- Jakoś wierzyć mi się w to nie chce. Pamiętaj, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. – odparłam uśmiechnięta

\- W sumie racja ale... – powiedział patrząc na Tsugire

\- Nie przejmuj się nim, dobrze wiesz, że on i tak wszystko wie.

\- Ech... całkowicie zapomniałem, że przez cały czas siedzi ci w głowie. – odparł drapiąc się po głowie - Kuhn...

\- Erinome-sama!!! Moja senpai! To przeznaczenie kazało mi tu przyjść. Te spędzone razem z tobą chwile były spełnieniem moich marzeń... – zawołał dobrze mi znany głos Arinoki

\- Cholera jasna... – rzuciłam cicho pod nosem – Ach to ty Arinoka... dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Ach~ jeszcze nigdy mnie tak ciepło nie przywitałaś, nie licząc oczywiście tamtych poranków tee hee.

„Tsugire o czym ona mówi?"

„Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie wygląda to dobrze. Pamiętaj musisz być sobą."

\- Jakich poranków? – spytałam skołowana

\- Już nie pamiętasz tych romantycznych i namiętnych chwil? Hi hi. – odpowiedziała podchodząc do mnie

„T... Tsugire?!"

„Cholera przez ten tydzień ta druga ty musiała nieźle namieszać..." – stwierdził równie zszokowany

„Jak się z tego wplątać?"

„Spróbuj ja spławić."

„OK!"

\- No ten... Arinoka... To nie jest dobra pora... Wiesz...

\- Rozumiem... – odparła obejmując mnie – Tym razem ja przyjdę do ciebie. – szepnęła mi na ucho - Do zobaczenia cesarzowo mojego serca. – dodała po czym dyskretnie pocałowała mnie w policzek

Co się przed chwilą do jasnej cholery stało?!


	18. Chapter 18

Rozdział 18: Gdy wszystko się komplikuje... (online)

Zszokowana jedynie stałam jak słup soli jedynie mrugając co kilka sekund. Wolałabym nie wiedzieć co się tutaj... w sumie co się ze mną działo przez ten tydzień.

\- Erinome? – wiedziałam, że w końcu Silabus się odezwie

\- T... tak?

\- Co to miało niby być?

\- Pojęcia nie mam, ona jest jakaś dziwna. Już wcześniej wszędzie za mną chodziła i mówiła, że jest moją dziewczyną. Nie przejmuj się nią, Arinoka ma po prostu nierówno pod kopułą.

„Hahahahaha... Lepszej historyjki nawet ja bym nie wymyślił!"

„Zamknij się! To ja muszę się tu tłumaczyć z rzeczy, o których nic nie wiem." – odparłam zdenerwowana

\- To dlaczego jej nie odsunęłaś od siebie?! – spytał zdenerwowany

\- Byłam tak zszokowana, że nie potrafiłam się ruszyć. Ona nigdy nie opowiadała aż tak dziwacznych historyjek.

\- Erinome mówi prawdę, jestem z nią przez cały czas i dobrze wiem co i z kim robi. – dodał Tsugire stojąc obok mnie

„Tsugire to zabrzmiało bardzo dwuznacznie..."

„Wiem... ale dopiero gdy to powiedziałem to to zrozumiałem... Proszę nie zabijaj mnie."

„Następnym razem pomyśl zanim coś powiesz!"

\- C... Co?! Ech... rozumiem... – wiedziałam, że tak będzie

\- To nie tak jak myślisz Sil. – odparłam speszona

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrozumiałeś mnie źle? – spytał Tsugire

\- Hahaha ależ skąd, dobrze wiem jaka jest Erinome. – odparł śmiejąc się

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć mi coś wspólnego z Kuhnem...

\- A no tak, a więc Kuhn powiedział mi, że ponoć...

\- W końcu cię znalazłam!

\- Co?! – spytałam równo z Tsugire

\- Och, nie udawaj zdziwionej, przecież byłyśmy umówione na planszy typu jaskinia... Szkoda, że wcześniej nie ustaliłyśmy jej nazwy. Haha. – powiedziała uśmiechnięta czerwono włosa dziewczyna

\- Umówione? – musiałam zadać to pytanie

\- Czyżbyś miała zaniki pamięci głuptasku? Byłyśmy dzisiaj umówione na naszą drugą randkę...

„ŻE CO?!"

„Niezłe z tej drugiej ciebie ziółko." – zaśmiał się Tsugire

„Lepiej się zamknij bo oberwiesz! To nie jest śmieszne!"

„Dobra, dobra już jestem cicho."

\- Jesteś pewna Alkaid, że mnie z kimś nie pomyliłaś?

\- Przecież jest tylko jedna osoba o nicku Erinome co nie? – spytała zmniejszając dystans między nami

\- No tak ale...

\- A nie mówiłam. To co dzisiaj robimy?

\- Ja ten...

\- Niestety dzisiejszy i najbliższe kilka dni Erinome ma zamiar spędzić ze mną i Tsugire, więc będziesz musiała odpuścić. – wtrącił się Silabus odpychając ode mnie Alkaid

\- Ale jak to? Myślałam, że coś z tego będzie a ty tak się bawisz moimi uczuciami?! Chwila moment... już wiem o co w tym chodzi. No no no, do zobaczenia... wkrótce. – odparła wracając tam skąd przyszła

\- Uff... Wielkie dzięki Sil, gdyby nie ty nie byłoby zabawnie.

\- Tak myślisz? Dobra, w takim razie co to było?! – z miłego i ciepłego tonu przeszedł na ten chłodny i groźny

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jedną taką akcję rozumiem ale dwie to już przesada... Coś mi się wydaje, że jednak wolisz dziewczyny... – powiedział patrząc raz na mnie raz na Tsugire

\- Ech... a więc tylko o to ci chodzi...

\- Tylko o to?! – ups głośne myśli

\- Rety, rety... Sil przecież dobrze mnie znasz i wiesz jaka jestem, więc przestań sobie wmawiać, że jest inaczej. – odparłam przyjacielsko go przytulając

Dopiero po chwili przypomniałam sobie, że na chwilę obecną jestem jego dziewczyną a on pojęcia nie ma, że to druga ja była z nim przez cały tamten dziwny tydzień. Gdy tak sobie rozmyślałam nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy mnie pocałował, w sumie czułam coś ale byłam zbyt zamyślona aby przywiązywać wagę do tego co się wokół mnie przez chwilę działo. No a Tsugire oczywiście nic mi nie powiedział bo znając życie był czymś bardzo 'zajęty'.

\- Racja... Po prostu jestem zazdrosny o każdą osobę, która się do ciebie zbytnio zbliża, a nie mówiąc już o tym co one mówiły. Przepraszam. – stwierdził odwracając się w przeciwną stronę

\- Przecież to normalne heh. A właśnie czy mógłbyś dokończyć to co zacząłeś? – spytałam zainteresowana

\- Ach tak, Kuhn powiedział mi, że ponoć umawiasz się z Haseo...

\- Przed chwilą o tym rozmawialiśmy. – przerwałam mu

„Tsugire? Wiesz coś na ten temat?"

„Pojęcia nie mam o czym on mówi. No chyba, że ta druga ty narobiła jeszcze więcej bajzlu."

„No to pięknie."

\- Tutaj niestety jest inaczej bo Kuhn dał mi zdjęcia, na których jesteście razem i... i dałaś mu je prawda? – spytał zawiedziony

\- Jakie zdjęcia i co mu niby dałam? – muszę się wszystkiego dowiedzieć

\- Dokładnie było to kilka różnych zrzutów ekranu, na których ewidentnie wyglądaliście jakbyście byli parą, a dałaś mu te specjalne ostrza... Honeysuckle. – no i wszystko jasne

\- Nic nie wiem o tych zrzutach ekranu a te ostrza dałam mu nie wiedząc co oznaczają a Haseo stwierdził, że przekaże je w moim imieniu właściwej osobie. – odpowiedziałam mówiąc tylko to co wiedziałam

Przez chwilę panowała absolutna niezręczna cisza. Cała nasza trójka jedynie spoglądała na siebie zupełnie tak jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli co teraz powiedzieć. Trwałoby to dłużej gdyby nie Tsugire, który nagle mnie objął... Zszokowana aż zrobiłam się czerwona...

\- Ręczę za nią, zawsze jestem blisko niej, więc wszystko wiem. – powiedział ciepłym głosem

\- Tsu...

\- Dodać też muszę, że jestem ochroniarzem mojej ukochanej Erinome. – dodał po czym pocałował mnie w czubek czoła

\- T... Tsugire co ty robisz? – spytałam szeptem

\- To co muszę. – odparł bezgłośnie

\- Żartujesz prawda? – spytał skołowany Silabus

\- Może tak może nie... Czas pokaże.

\- ...

\- Ok, co powiecie na to, że zrobimy na szybko jeszcze kilka plansz i kończymy na dzisiaj? – zaproponowałam po dłuższej chwili

\- Cel na dzisiaj 130 poziom tak? – spytał zabawnie Tsugire

\- No a jak! W drogę!

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w o dziwo przyjemnej a czasem nawet zabawnej atmosferze, zdobyłam w końcu mój 130 poziom, który dawał mi większe szanse na wygraną w turnieju. Zadowolona z udanego (w połowie oczywiście) dnia pożegnałam się z Silabusem a następnie razem z Tsugire postanowiliśmy chwilę poleniuchować na plaży. Mimo, że nie powinnam teraz zawracać sobie tym głowy postanowiłam sprawdzić czy liczba ofiar White Virusa nie wzrosła i kto ewentualnie tam był. Już wyciągnęłam tablet gdy nagle Tsugire w jakiś magiczny sposób zabrał mi go. Zdenerwowana wbiłam w niego moje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie na co on jedynie odpowiedział mi głupkowatym uśmiechem.

\- Erinome to nie jest dobry dzień na takie rzeczy. Jak na razie masz wystarczająco dużo problemów. – stwierdził chowając tablet

\- Wiem ale wolałam sprawdzić czy nie ma tam osób, które znam.

\- A co by się stało gdyby był tam ktoś kogo znasz?

\- ...

\- No właśnie! Teraz musisz być w szczytowej formie inaczej zaprzepaścisz naszą jedyną szansę na pozbycie się White Virusa. – odparł wstając

\- Skąd wiesz jak go nazywam?

\- Dobrze wiesz...

\- No tak zapomniałam.

\- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie ale oddałbym wszystko by być teraz tobą mimo, że niczego już nie mam. – stwierdził wpatrując się w bezchmurne błękitne niebo

\- Dlaczego?

\- Koniec czeka nas podobny jednak ty z każdym dniem nie tracisz cząstki siebie, jesteś sobą, wiesz kim jesteś... Ostatnio nawet przeanalizowałem postęp twojego procesu integracji ze światem „The World" i z ręką na sercu powiedzieć ci mogę, że twoja przyszłość wcale nie jest taka ponura jak na początku myślałem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytałam zainteresowana

\- W twoim przypadku jest to rozdwojenie jaźni prawda? Oznacza to, że niemożliwe jest stu procentowe połączenie się z grą ponieważ zawsze jakaś cząstka ciebie musiałaby zostać w prawdziwym świecie. Ty nie znikasz z niego powoli... Ty z niego znikasz chwilowo dopóki ten proces się nie skończy a potem... potem znów będziesz sobą, może nie będziesz taka sama jak kiedyś ale mimo wszystko będziesz sobą. – odparł z trudem powstrzymując łzy

Nie zwracając uwagi na innych graczy, mocno przytuliłam Tsugire... Dziwne... przez chwilę czułam się jakby był moim bratem, którego właśnie pocieszam i podnoszę na duchu w trudnych dla niego chwilach. Bratem heh? W sumie... przez to co ostatnio się dowiedziałam na jego temat stwierdziłam, że jesteśmy bardzo do siebie podobni. Ha... ha... Tsugire – wkurzający, rozśmieszający mnie, poważny wtedy kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja i zawsze widzące jakieś pozytywy mimo wszystko starszy brat.

\- Dziękuję, że tak o mnie myślisz. To co? Od dzisiaj jesteśmy rodzeństwem? – spytał po chwili

\- A jakby inaczej!

\- Tak się zastanawiam... znamy się od początku twojej przygody w „The World" a ja nadal nie wiem co najbardziej lubisz. – stwierdził unikając kontaktu wzrokowego

\- Ech... przecież dobrze wiesz, że uwielbiam rysować.

\- To wiem, ale chodziło mi raczej o coś materialnego a nie czynność.

\- Aha! W takim razie najbardziej lubię pozytywki.

\- Pozytywki?

\- Tak... Jak byłam dzieckiem uwielbiałam ich dźwięk, był dla mnie jak balsam dla duszy. - odparłam wracając na chwilę do czasów mojego dzieciństwa

\- Naprawdę jesteś bardzo oryginalną osobą... Szkoda, że ten czas tak szybko leci.

\- Tsugire obiecuję ci, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy aby cię uratować.

\- Przeznaczenia nie idzie oszukać... to co ma być musi się stać.

\- Tsugire...

\- Erinome, czy aby na pewno zrobiłabyś wszystko aby mnie uratować? – spytał zdenerwowany

\- Tak.

\- Nawet jeśli ceną miałoby być twoje życie?

\- ...

\- No właśnie, twoje życie zbyt cenne aby poświęcić je dla kogoś kto już nigdy nie będzie człowiekiem. Przepraszam Erinome ale musiałem ci to wytłumaczyć w prosty i brutalny sposób. – powiedział znów patrząc w niebo, tym razem jego spojrzenie było pełne bólu – Przepraszam... muszę na jakiś czas zniknąć. – dodał półszeptem

\- Tsugire?! Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakby cię coś bolało. - spytałam zatrzymując go na chwilę

\- Muszę zniknąć... wrócę, ale nie chcę by coś ci się stało.

\- Tsugire?

\- Ten wirus jest nieprzewidywalny ale udało mi się odkryć, że zanim zacznie przejmować nade mną kontrolę wywołuje u mnie potworny ból głowy.

\- Razem damy radę go powstrzymać, tak jak robisz to z drugą mną.

\- To nie jest to samo... Erinome kocham cię, kocham cię jak siostrę i nie chcę by stała ci się krzywda. Gdybyś zginęła, nasza szansa na pozbycie się tego cholernego wirusa byłaby bardzo mała. Dlaczego? Ponieważ ty najlepiej go znasz, widziałaś go, rozmawiałaś z nim a on nie jest w stanie osobiście cię zabić. Dlatego też chce użyć mnie... Nawet nie wiesz ile propozycji mi składał w zamian za zabicie cię.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego zawszę musi być pod górkę?! – spytałam ironicznie

\- Do zobaczenia...

Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zniknął gdzieś w tłumie graczy... Tak bardzo chciałabym mu pomóc, przez tyle lat cierpiał, tracił samego siebie, ale mimo wszystko szedł dalej przed siebie. On po prostu zacisnął zęby i przeczekał to co najgorsze. A teraz znów to do niego wraca niczym bumerang, tylko tym razem będzie to miało złe zakończenie...

Na dodatek nazwał mnie swoją siostrą, tego się po nim nie spodziewałam.

Już chciałam wrócić do Mac Anu gdy zauważyłam leżący obok mnie tablet. Gdy Tsugire wstawał musiał mu przez przypadek wypaść, albo zrobił to specjalnie i chciał tylko zrobić mi na złość... Ech on jest niemożliwy.

No to czas spojrzeć na tą tabelę!


End file.
